Contre leur gré
by Paawelll
Summary: "Peu importe ce que je te demande, tu le feras pour moi Mika?" C'était ce qu'il avait dit et la jeune femme avait été assez stupide pour dire oui tant elle était aveuglée par ses sentiments. Jamais elle n'aurait prévu que cela tournerait ainsi, jamais elle n'aurait pensé atterrir dans un autre monde.
1. Chapter 1

_Tout d'abord, bonjour ! Je sais que cette histoire existait déjà et était déjà fini (malgré la deuxième qui suit). Je voulais simplement la réécrire puisqu'il s'agit de ma première fanfiction publiée. Je me rends compte avec l'année passée que mon style a énormément changé, que certaines incohérences prennent place dans l'histoire, ou des petites fautes que je n'avais pas remarqué. C'est pour cette raison que je compte la réécrire avec un style légèrement différent et peut-être réajuster le caractère de mes oc qui ont eux aussi bien été développé et ont donc bien changé de leur première version où ils étaient encore tout frais dans ma tête._

 _Je souhaitais particulièrement la réécrire au lieu de la 'supprimer' parce que je ne me voyais pas m'en débarrasser, et puis, cette fanfiction est la naissance de ma motivation à écrire d'autres fanfics tout comme l'apparition de mes oc préférés, Marshall, Mika et Danny._

 _Petit rappel bien évidemment pour ceux qui ne l'ont jamais lu, j'ai fait quelques modifications histoire que cela concorde avec mon histoire._

 _1) Ed a encore ses automails et peut toujours faire de l'alchimie_

 _2) Al a retrouvé son corps grâce à la décision d'Ed de ne jamais retrouver ses membres._

 _3) Al est devenu alchimiste d'État et donc Ed est resté dans l'armée_

 _4) Roy a utilisé la pierre après Havoc pour retrouver la vue_

 _Je sais c'est des modifications énormes qui changent beaucoup de choses au manga mais je vais essayer que ça ne paraisse pas grotesque grâce à l'écriture._

 **Les personnages appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

Prologue :

 _J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Mon âme, mon corps, je te le donne entièrement même si je dois mourir pour cela._

 _«_ Je suis désolé Mika… Je ne peux pas continuer, je ne peux plus… » avait-il dit. C'était bien _ses_ mots, _sa_ voix, _son_ être qui les avaient prononcés. Ces simples paroles l'ont blessé ce jour-là, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas continuer ou plutôt, pourquoi ne pouvait-il plus continuer ? _Il_ avait lancé cette foutue idée, pas _elle_ , mais elle, e _lle_ l'avait suivi par amour, pas _lui_. Alors au final, était-ce une bonne chose ?

Mikaël ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. En fait, l'unique chose qu'elle avait compris, c'est qu'elle se retrouvait seule, encore, comme elle l'avait été presque toute sa vie. Si cela ne l'aurait pas dérangé pas le passé, désormais, la peur la gagnait à cette idée. Vouloir de la liberté, briser ses chaînes, c'était bien beau, seulement le prix derrière était implacable.

Ses longs cheveux bruns trempés par la pluie et dégoulinants sur ses vêtements la frigorifiaient, la jeune femme soupira alors laissant derrière elle une traînée de condensation suite à la température hivernale. Elle se demandait vraiment ce qu'elle faisait là, elle se demandait même pourquoi elle n'en avait pas fini avec sa vie depuis des années. Son cœur s'abîmait au fur et à mesure du temps et maintenant, il semblait impossible de le réparer tant il avait chuté dans les ténèbres.

Ne supportant plus la température oppressante, elle se décida à louer une chambre dans un hôtel miteux avec le peu d'argent qu'elle avait encore sur elle. Traversant les rues aux effluves de pauvreté, elle finit par voir un panneau lumineux qui grésillait dans l'obscurité nocturne. La brune pria intérieurement pour qu'une chambre soit libre à une heure si tardive.

Elle entra dans le hall à peine éclairé et s'approcha d'un pas fatigué, l'endroit aurait pu être plus minable que cela, au moins, elle ne voyait pas d'insectes courir entre ses pieds ou s'il y en avait, ils étaient cachés derrière les meubles. L'homme au comptoir la jaugea du regard, il fronça les sourcils l'air inquiet et lui demanda si tout allait bien. Mika lui répondit d'un oui absent avant de saisir les clés qu'il lui tendait avant de payer sa nuit, l'employé ne parut pas convaincu par sa réponse mais il ne pouvait pas pour autant forcer sa cliente à lui parler de ses problèmes. Il la laissa partir sans un mot et retourna à ses mots-flêchés sur son bureau d'un air impassible.

L'ascenseur était en panne alors elle prit la direction des escaliers sans trop savoir de quoi serait fait son futur, cependant, elle était trop épuisée pour y penser. Dormir, elle voulait juste dormir et ne jamais se réveiller.

S'effondrant sur son lit, elle ne prit même pas la peine d'ôter ses habits qui mouillèrent les draps immédiatement. Sa vie était pathétique pensa-t-elle, ses parents, ses amis, et maintenant lui. C'était comme si elle était destinée à toujours être abandonnée, et si ses proches restaient à ses côtés, ils mourraient indéniablement.

— _Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher ! Je te promets qu'après ça, nous serons heureux… Il lui prit les mains et la scruta du visage, son doux visage qui avait connu tant de peines qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal à dissimuler, Mika, après ça, on ne manquera plus de rien! On aura tout ce qu'on voudra, on aura plus peur de vivre dans cette ville de fou ! Reprit-il en chuchotant._

Elle y avait cru et elle avait cédé. Mais, si elle avait su qu'il se servait d'elle, les choses auraient-elles été différentes ? Elle aurait peut-être refusé, repris sa vie en main, rechercher le bonheur. Pourtant, il était le seul à l'avoir aidé alors, comment lui dire non et refuser de l'aider en retour ?

— _Bon écoutes, demain, on ira braquer la banque de Gotham avec Marshall et Danny, on a encore besoin d'ingrédients pour ouvrir la porte…_

Ces ingrédients, cette porte, cette banque, peut-être aurait-elle dû se donner la mort il y a bien longtemps, cela lui aurait éviter des soucis.

Mika se réveilla dès l'aube, elle n'avait dormi que trois heures. Le soleil pointait le bout de son nez et on voyait au loin le haut des buildings où vivait la haute société. Elle resta un moment allongée, à fixer cette fenêtre à moitié cassée, à se demander où elle irait parce qu'elle n'avait plus d'endroits où aller. La jeune femme avait rendu son appartement pour vivre avec son petit-ami qui l'avait supplié désespérément et elle avait été assez stupide pour accepter. Mais, maintenant qu'il était recherché par les forces de l'ordre, elle n'y avait plus accès. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que la GCPD ne soupçonne la brune de complicité.

Pouvait-elle rejoindre Marshall et Danny ? Après tout, ils étaient dans la même situation qu'elle à quelques détails près. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble tant de fois et ils avaient déjà été proches par le passé. Elle rejeta vite cette idée, ils ne l'aimaient pas. Non, ils la détestaient même comme pratiquement tous les gens qui la connaissaient. Ils la toléraient juste vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Yohann mais maintenant que c'était fini, ils la renieraient comme ils l'avaient toujours fait.

Prenant le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait, elle se lava avant de redonner les clés de la chambre et de disparaître sous le regard d'un autre employé qui avait pris le service de celui de nuit. Se demandant toujours où elle irait, elle se disait que rechercher tout d'abord un travail était une priorité maintenant que son patron avait été arrêté. Gotham était une grande ville avec une population constamment en mouvement, ce n'était pas difficile de s'en sortir, il fallait juste connaître les codes. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était un endroit loin de la police et loin des fous, cette idée était bien plus irréalisable puisqu'ici, tout le monde sombrait dans la folie.

Mika traîna des pieds tâchant de se faire le plus petite possible dans la foule, attirer les regards était bien la dernière chose qu'elle voulait. Elle marcha environ une heure avant d'atteindre le quartier qu'elle désirait, celui où elle pourrait tout recommencer à zéro. Soudain, elle reçut un appel non-ligné. Mika n'avait pas à se poser la question puisqu'elle savait que c'était _lui_. La brune fut d'abord hésitante à l'idée de décrocher, pourquoi resombrer dans sa propre folie maintenant qu'elle était déterminée à tout recommencer ? Et puis, l'amour l'emporta sur la raison et elle répondit à l'appel.

Derrière la ligne, le jeune homme était silencieux mais respirait bruyamment comme s'il pleurait, Mika tenta difficilement de ne pas s'inquiéter pour lui mais encore une fois, l'amour la rendait faible.

— _Je suis désolé Mika…_ recommença-t-il encore avec ces mêmes mots prononcés la veille, _Je t'en pris… Reviens… J'ai besoin de ton aide,_ _j'ai merdé ok ?_ _J'ai besoin de toi…_

Il avait l'air désemparé, totalement perdu si bien que Mika acquiesça sans s'en rendre compte. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant paniquer depuis l'arrestation de son père, et puis elle se disait que désormais, il n'y avait plus qu'eux qui comptaient alors pourquoi l'abandonner ? Quitte à sombrer dans la folie, autant sombrer à deux.

La brune fit demi-tour délaissant sa nouvelle détermination afin de le rejoindre, elle n'avait pas eu à demander où il était, elle savait déjà. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit où Yohann pouvait être, celui où il était depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Elle parvint enfin devant chez eux, du moins l'entrepôt qui leur servait de maison mais aussi de QG à lui et ses amis.

Elle poussa légèrement la porte qui grinça sous le poids. Elle mit un pied dans la bâtisse, toujours rien, tout était sombre. La seule source de luminosité était celle de la porte entrouverte. Elle retenue son souffle comme paralysée par ce lourd silence.

L'endroit semblait toujours aussi abandonné, certes, il l'était depuis longtemps mais cette fois-ci, une atmosphère bizarre y régnait. Elle fit un pas en avant, toujours pas le moindre bruit outre son écho, un énième frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Qu'est-ce-qu'il s'était passé ? Mika connaissait l'antécédent judiciaire de Yohann, mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas un meurtrier alors, pourquoi une odeur de sang y régnait ?

—Mika… Tu es venue !

Il était sorti de l'ombre, le sourire aux lèvres, celui qu'il lui adressait toujours lorsqu'il lui disait l'aimer. Le jeune homme s'avança et Mika vit alors qu'il avait du sang plein les mains ainsi que sur les habits. Ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes et il possédait une expression terrorisée.

—Yohann… Qu'est-ce-que t'as fait… demanda-t-elle avant de s'approcher de lui en vitesse pour le retenir.

Le concerné se redressa tout en prenant appui sur elle avant de rapprocher son visage du sien et d'embrasser ses lèvres. Des perles salées coulaient sur ses joues et se mêlaient aux traces sanguines sur sa peau. La brune écrasa ses larmes se fichant d'avoir du sang sur elle, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Yohann. Il semblait tellement affaibli qu'elle avait peur de le perdre.

C'est là que les choses prirent une tournure différente. Il s'effondra dans ses bras, répétant sans cesse qu'il était désolé, disant incontestablement qu'il l'aimait plus que tout et Mika qui le serrait toujours plus fort à chacun de ses mots comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il avait l'air si faible et si fébrile en cet instant. La brune lui soufflait que ça irait, qu'elle allait tout arranger, que peu importe ce qu'elle devait faire, elle l'aiderait et ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

—Peu importe ce que je te demande, tu le feras pour moi Mika ? Redemanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. C'était comme si le temps sembla s'arrêter, la brune répondit d'un oui déterminé et un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de son bien-aimé.

—Je t'aime tellement Mika… Je t'aime tellement… répéta-t-il encore désespérément.

La jeune femme lui répondit avec un léger sourire, il n'y avait plus qu'eux au monde. Et puis, quelque chose se brisa en elle. Son visage, précédemment amoureux, se mua en visage trahi. Une vive douleur se fit ressentir au niveau de son ventre, comme si on l'avait déchiré de l'intérieur. Elle hoqueta de surprise avant de baisser le regard lentement pour apercevoir un poignard planté dans son corps. Mika porta une main à sa plaie tout en crachant du sang, la douleur était inexplicable. Elle se demanda pendant quelques secondes si c'était bien lui qui avait fait ça mais oui, c'était bien sa main qui tenait l'arme blanche.

L'hémoglobine rouge tombait sur le sol goutte par goutte dans un bruit assourdissant. Mais le plus dur, c'était bien de s'être fait trahir par l'amour de sa vie. Cette douleur-là était bien plus pire que celle qui saignait abondamment.

—Yohann… murmura-t-elle détruite tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur son visage.

Il la regardait avec un tendre sourire ce qui ne collait pas à la situation, des larmes perlaient également sur son visage et il osait la regarder dans les yeux après un tel acte.

—Je t'aime tellement Mika… C'est pour ça que tu dois mourir… On va réussir… On va enfin ouvrir la porte, grâce à _vos_ sacrifices !

Son regard parut soudainement fou, il n'avait absolument plus l'air du Yohann qu'elle aimait désespérément. Non, ce n'était pas celui qu'elle aimait. Ses jambes perdirent soudain toute leur force et se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle se sentit tomber mais réussit malgré tout à se retenir sur son genou, une main agrippée au sol, l'autre sur sa plaie ouverte. Mika continuait à cracher du sang tandis que Yohann partait alors allumer la lumière pour afficher le spectacle macabre qui s'offrait à elle.

Non loin d'elle se tenaient Marshall et Danny, eux aussi ensanglantés, Marshall était inconscient tandis que Danny avait le visage rongé par les larmes et la douleur. Il s'aperçut de la présence de la jeune femme et son visage afficha un choc brutal. Ils étaient tous deux allongés sur un cercle de transmutation, il restait une place de libre. Mika n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que cette place lui était destinée. Elle croisa le regard de Danny et pendant quelques secondes, toute animosité entre eux disparut face à la situation.

Mika lâcha alors le regard pour tousser plus fortement cette fois, du sang, toujours plus de sang. Elle se sentit perdre le peu d'équilibre qu'elle avait, la jeune femme n'avait qu'une blessure pourtant, celle-ci était bien placée, trop bien placée et elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus que quelques secondes devant elle.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son corps était plus lourd, sa vision floue, et sa respiration lente. Elle poussa un gémissement de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'on la tire jusqu'à la place destinée. Danny ne la quitta pas du regard complètement horrifié, il jeta parfois des regards à son meilleur ami, l'appelant désespérément pour qu'il se réveille et les aide mais non. Il savait que tout était fini pour eux, et ce, dans la plus atroce des souffrances.

La jeune femme fut posée délicatement au sol comme si son petit-ami ne voulait pas la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres simplement.

—Je te promets qu'on se reverra… lui dit-il de manière à ce que Danny ne l'entende pas.

Mika lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se sentir partir dans le néant, dans le vide, dans cet univers si blanc et cette porte si grande, si grande qu'elle se sentait comme une fourmi face à l'univers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 :

 _ **Une mort pour une vie**_

 _Tout semblait fou, cet espace, cette porte, cette forme qui s'était adressée à elle. Elle avait revu toute sa vie en seulement quelques secondes telle une spectatrice. Aussi, tout était allé si vite, elle avait été emporté par des bras, elle avait vu des choses, énormément de choses, acquit d'innombrables connaissances en si peu de temps. Elle savait enfin de quoi était régie l'alchimie que Yohann avait tant cherché à comprendre._

 _Mais tout avait un prix et elle n'avait pas besoin de ce 'dieu' pour l'avoir compris, sa vie en était l'exemple parfait tout comme sa mort. Mika savait que de toutes manières, c'en était fini d'elle, elle ne survivrait jamais à cette blessure mortelle, pas plus que Danny et Marshall. Pendant un court instant, elle se demandait si eux aussi avait vu les mêmes choses qu'elle. Et puis, n'y pensant plus, elle refixa cette 'personne' bien étrange._

 _Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser, elle n'avait pas peur, Mika était même soulagée. Parfois, la mort paraît des plus agréables, et avec du recul, elle se disait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir que de devenir_ ceci.

Mika reprit conscience difficilement, une vive brûlure la consumait sur chaque parcelle de sa peau tout comme ses yeux, à tel point qu'elle pensait devenir aveugle. Outre les brûlures, elle avait mal partout comme si un camion lui avait roulé dessus, chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas puisque ce n'était pas sa blessure principale. D'ailleurs en y repensant, sa plaie, elle ne l'avait plus, il n'y avait même plus de sang qui l'entourait, l'odeur avait disparu, ou du moins, elle s'était allégée.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle en avait encore sur ses habits seulement, elle n'y faisait plus réellement attention puisque la douleur au niveau de ses yeux repris. Elle était insoutenable à tel point qu'elle ne pouvait pas les ouvrir.

Ne voulant plus se fixer sur la souffrance, elle tenta d'analyser l'endroit où elle était. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'était plus allongée sur le béton froid de l'entrepôt. Ce sol sur lequel elle reposait était particulièrement agréable, doux, avec une odeur d'herbe. En fait, ce n'était pas qu'une odeur d'herbe, c'était de l'herbe, de l'herbe fraîche, agréable et très confortable. Peut-être qu'elle était morte au final ou alors peut-être que la souffrance était tellement intense que le sol lui paraissait être fait d'herbe.

Une légère brise fit soulever alors ses longs cheveux bruns, plus de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais toujours rien, ils étaient définitivement clos, impossible de décoller les paupières l'une de l'autre comme si elles étaient figées à jamais.

Des flashs de la veille lui revinrent alors en mémoire avec brutalité augmentant son angoisse qui prenait place lentement. Pourtant, même si elle se rappelait de _cette nuit_ avec précision, il était impossible de dire sa vie passée. Elle ne se rappelait de rien, juste de son nom, _Mikaël Andreï Milkovitch._ En revanche, son enfance, sa date de naissance, sa famille, ses amis, en bref son passé, tous ses éléments qui faisaient d'une personne un être humain, elle ne s'en rappelait plus. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle était soulagée, et puis d'une autre part, elle était paniquée. Qui était-elle ?

Des bruits de pas la sortirent alors de ses pensées, des personnes venaient à sa rencontre, deux pour être précises. Plus les minutes passaient, plus elle pensait être morte et que ses deux personnes venaient chercher son cadavre.

—Je te l'ai dit, c'est de l'alchimie que j'ai vu Al ! Brailla une voix donnant mal à la tête à Mika qui voulait leur hurler de l'aider, qu'elle était encore en vie en dépit des apparences.

C'est alors que Mika put enfin se mouver, non sans douleur, elle entrouvrit légèrement les yeux pour scanner l'endroit où elle se situait. La jeune femme fut premièrement aveuglée par le soleil et des larmes involontaires coulèrent sur ses joues. A bout de forces, elle reposa sa tête sur le sol en gémissant de douleur, il fallait qu'elle contrôle sa respiration, pourtant, même respirer était trop douloureux pour elle. Ses habits étaient souillés et mouillés, autant par la sueur que par le sang. Les deux mixtures s'étaient mélangées ne formant plus qu'une sur ses tissus arrachés.

—Oh ! Firent les deux hommes à l'unisson qui parlaient doucement quelques secondes plus tôt si bien que la jeune femme en avait oublié leur présence. Mika ne comprenait pas trop leur réaction en revanche, ce qu'elle avait compris, c'est qu'ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à la voir elle, dans cet état. Elle déduisit que non, elle n'était pas morte et bien qu'elle aurait préféré, elle savait qu'elle était plus proche de la mort que de la vie dans cet état pathétique.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder à cette réflexion qu'une contraction au niveau de l'estomac la secoua et un haut le cœur la prit. Elle se pencha sur le côté avec difficulté ouvrant légèrement les yeux pour vomir. Régurgiter l'avait toujours écœuré, mais ce qui l'écœurait encore plus, c'était de voir qu'elle vomissait son propre sang.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus son corps s'affaiblissait même si elle devait avouer que la douleur était moins persistante qu'à son réveil.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle regarda autour d'elle pendant que sa vue se stabilisait et s'habituait à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Le goût métallique du sang restait dans sa bouche et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. C'est en s'essuyant le visage du haut de sa main qu'elle vit ses tatouages, un tatouage énorme représentant un cercle de transmutation avec trois serpents se mordant la queue à chacune des extrémités de sa main. Sa peau avait blanchi, ses cheveux n'étaient plus bruns mais gris. Elle se mit à paniquer oubliant les deux individus, ce n'était pas elle et surtout, ce n'était pas son corps.

Elle fut prise d'un nouveau haut le cœur plus violent que le précédent et se remit à vomir contre son gré, Mika s'appuyait difficilement sur son bras tout tremblant. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essayait de reprendre son souffle mais n'y parvenait pas. Soudain, elle sentit des mains l'entourer et la soutenir au niveau des épaules, elle ne refusa pas l'aide et se permit de s'appuyer légèrement sur la personne derrière elle. Mika tourna sa tête pour remercier la personne et vit un adolescent blond aux cheveux courts.

—Non Al ! Ne t'approches pas d'elle, elle a le tatouage de l'ouroboros sur la main ! s'écria l'autre.

Le tatouage de l'ouroboros ? Elle frissonna, oui ce serpent se mordant la queue, c'était l'ouroboros, comment n'avait-elle pas pu l'identifier immédiatement ? Elle ne savait pas comment elle savait ses informations et soudain, elle se remémora cette porte. Oui c'était de là qu'elle avait obtenu ses connaissances. L'ouroboros était le tatouage qui marquait un être humain dit parfait, un être artificiel ne craignant pas la mort autrement appelé, un homonculus. Mais non, elle n'en était pas un. Même si elle ne se rappelait pas, elle savait qu'elle était humaine sinon, elle n'aurait pas été tué cette nuit-là.

Au lieu d'être secouée par la tristesse à l'idée que Yohann s'était joué d'eux et s'était servi d'eux comme des expériences, elle fut secouée par un spams de colère cependant, elle était trop épuisée pour en vouloir à qui que ce soit dans l'instant présent. Elle voulait juste dormir et ensuite elle aviserait, comme elle savait faire. En même pas 24h, Mika se demanda encore de quoi serait fait son futur.

—Peut-être Ed mais elle est mal en point ! On peut pas la laisser comme ça ! Répondit l'adolescent qui l'avait aidé avec un air inquiet sur le visage.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle se réveilla cette fois-ci dans un lit pleinement consciente même si le réveil était dur. La douleur était moins omniprésente mais assez suffisante pour lui tirer une grimace. Elle analysa l'environnement autour d'elle, c'était une chambre assez simple, basique, mais très jolie. De simples draps de lit, des couleurs claires pas trop tape à l'œil. Des fleurs étaient disposées dans un vase sur une table de chevet juste à côté du lit.

Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, elle regarda à travers la fenêtre et vit qu'il faisait nuit. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures, ou peut-être plusieurs jours, elle se sentait en sécurité.

Elle s'assit au pied du lit pour s'habituer avant de se lever définitivement, elle avait un peu la tête qui tournait mais au moins, sa peau ne lui brûlait plus. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour observer dehors, le ciel était parsemé d'étoiles, elle pouvait distinguer, malgré la nuit, les plaines environnantes, l'herbe verte et humide, des arbres, plein d'arbres, elle pouvait presque voir une rivière au loin. Elle n'était pas chez elle, ce n'était pas sa ville. Elle aurait pu paniquer à l'idée d'être loin de chez elle sans trop savoir comment elle avait atterri ici, mais ce n'était pas comme si à Gotham elle avait un chez-soi. Elle était plutôt enchantée d'un tel paysage. Elle soupira d'apaisement, un silence agréable régnait sur cet endroit.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Gotham, où l'air était pollué par une folie oppressante. Soudain, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit où était Danny et Marshall, si elle s'était retrouvée ici, alors eux aussi, elle devait les retrouver, ils étaient les seuls qui pouvaient l'aider.

Mais si eux aussi était là, qu'en était-il de Yohann, son poing se serra de rage, elle baissa le regard fermant les yeux réalisant que ce n'était plus elle, plus la simple Mika qui aimait un homme désespérément, cette Mika-là n'aurait jamais eu envie de ce que voulait cette nouvelle Mika la vengeance.

Elle rouvrit les yeux se demandant chez qui elle était, sa surprise ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Elle aperçut ses mains et ses bras, elle vit des tatouages, de toutes sortes, des choses qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle regarda la haut de sa main et vit un cercle de transmutation constitué de trois autres petits cercles de transmutations reliés entre eux. Elle retourna sa main et vit le tatouage de l'ouroboros sur sa paume. Puis regarda son avant-bras et vit ce serpent et cette croix surplombés d'une couronne le symbole de l'alchimie.

Elle fronça les sourcils, elle releva la tête et vit que sa peau était d'un blanc inhumain, elle se rapprocha plus près de la vitre pour mieux voir son reflet. Elle en resta bouche bée, ses yeux étaient d'un violet indescriptible, ses cheveux étaient des plus étranges ses racines étaient noires et ses pointes blanches. Elle était subjuguée par ce nouveau physique, l'ancienne Mika avait définitivement disparue, elle sourit à cette pensée et releva la tête plutôt fière.

Elle s'approcha de ses habits sur le bureau qui avaient été lavés. Elle enfila son top noir, son collant à losange, son short et ses converses. Elle mit sa veste militaire sur ses épaules puis s'apprêta à descendre pour découvrir cette maison, peut-être que Marshall et Danny étaient là aussi.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte se doutant bien que certains devaient dormir. Elle tomba sur un long couloir, elle regarda de droite à gauche ne sachant trop où aller. Finalement, elle vit de la lumière sortir d'une pièce, elle s'y approcha avec méfiance. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte sans se soucier de toquer ou non.

Elle tomba sur un atelier de mécanique, elle n'avait pas fini d'être surprise apparemment, elle s'approcha du bureau où il y avait une disposition de divers prothèses, autant pour les jambes que pour les bras. Elle était fascinée.

Soudain, elle sentit une présence derrière elle.

-Ed ! Combien de fois t'ai-je dit d'attendre ton automail patiemment dehors ! Grogna une voix féminine, au même moment, Mika sentit un objet projeté en sa direction et se retourna avec une vitesse ahurissante pour attraper l'objet lancé dans sa direction. Elle l'attrapa dans la main avec facilité et vit que c'était un outil, une clé précisément. Peu importe qui était ce Ed, elle le plaignait s'il se prenait ce genre d'outils dans la tête.

-Oh ! Pardon c'est toi ! Tu devrais rester allongée ! Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi tu t'es levée ! Enchaîna cette même voix féminine, Mika tourna la tête et vit une fille d'à peu près son âge avec de longs cheveux blonds et de magnifiques yeux bleus.

-Salut ! Et... Euh merci ! Dit-elle en tendant l'outil qui servait d'arme à la jeune fille.

La blonde cligna plusieurs fois des yeux ne comprenant pas une telle réaction.

-Enfin, je veux dire merci de vous être occupé de moi... Je m'appelle Mika ! Elle tendit sa main poliment alors que la jeune fille parut se décontracter et serra sa main en se présentant.

-C'est pas moi que tu dois remercier, mais plutôt Ed et Al ! Je m'appelle Winry Rockbell ! Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en faisant de la place sur un tabouret déjà occupé par une boite à outils.

-Le fameux Ed que tu as tenté d'agresser ? Rigola doucement Mika avec un regard amusé.

-Oui... Des fois il peut être exaspérant !

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle venait de rencontrer Winry mais elle l'appréciait déjà. Cependant, réalisant la situation dans laquelle elle s'était embourbée, un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes filles. Winry s'occupait d'une prothèse en métal.

-Tu es mécano donc... Je n'ai jamais vu de telles prothèses chez moi...

Elle avait éveillé de la joie dans le regard de Winry qui s'empressa de lui expliquer tout sur les automails dans les moindres détails.

-Oh non ! Votre monde doit être bien triste sans automail ! Elle parut réellement triste, elle devait vraiment être passionnée par son métier, cela fit sourire Mika qui fut ravie pour elle.

-On peut dire ça, c'est un endroit assez morne ! Lui répondit-elle en rigolant.

-En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu de telles habits chez nous, et pourtant je suis allée à Central ! Tu les as eu où, je les trouve vraiment beau ! Demanda Winry.

-Central ? Euh... Et bien, on en trouve partout chez moi, à Gotham, répondit une nouvelle fois Mika.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Winry de ne pas comprendre la jeune fille.

-Gotham ? Ça n'existe pas... Enfin en tout cas, ce n'est sur aucune carte à ma connaissance...

Il fallut peu de temps pour comprendre que ce n'était pas son monde, mais cela sembla trop gros, il lui fallait des preuves.

-Dis-moi Winry... On est dans quel pays là ? Demanda la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et blancs.

-Amestris quel question ! Rigola Winry par une telle question.

-Et en quelle année ? Demanda une nouvelle fois la jeune fille en faisant les gros yeux.

-1920... Tu devrais allé te recoucher, tu as dû subir un sacré choc...

Mika n'en revenait pas, elle haïssait encore plus Yohann de l'avoir envoyé dans un monde parallèle. Elle aurait dû s'en douter plus tôt, ils s'éclairaient encore aux lampes à gaz.

-Winry... Tu me croirais si je te disais que je viens pas de ce monde... souffla Mika perdue et impressionnée de vivre une telle chose.

Winry la regarda un instant dans les yeux stoppant toutes activités. _Génial ! En plus de passer pour une débile, je passe pour une folle !_ Pensa Mika, pourtant, Winry sourit légèrement avant de lui répondre.

-ça ne m'étonne pas à vrai dire ! Je veux dire qui ne connaît pas les automails ou Central ! Et puis ces habits, ça vient pas de chez nous, les filles sont trop chastes ici, malheureusement... répondit Winry avec un sourire sincère.

-Tu me crois vraiment ! S'empressa Mika surprise, elle était persuadée que si c'était l'inverse, Mika ne l'aurait pas cru.

-Bien sûr ! Et puis... Sa voix prit une tournure désolé, Avec Ed et Al... On a un peu fouillé dans tes affaires... On a trouvé des choses bizarres, elle sortit de son tiroir son téléphone qui s'en était sortie à peu près indemne. Elle lui tendit avec un air désolé.

-Oh ! Mon téléphone ! S'exclama Mika en l'allumant, elle fut rassurée de voir qu'il s'allumait encore même si bien évidement, elle ne captait plus rien ici.

-C'est un téléphone ! Dit avec surprise Winry qui n'avait jamais connu de tels engins. Pour elle, les téléphones étaient similaires à ceux que l'on trouvait dans les cabines téléphoniques.

-Oui, disons que chez moi, on a une technologie bien plus avancée que la vôtre, si tu veux je t'apprendrais deux trois trucs, lui souffla Mika avec un clin d'œil.

-Bien plus avancée mais vous n'avez pas d'automail... grommela Winry ce qui fit rire Mika.

Les deux jeunes filles passèrent le reste de la nuit ensemble, Winry a enseigné l'art des automails à Mika, elles avaient discutés puis dès que le soleil se montra la jolie blonde s'étira en baillant souhaitant bonne nuit à Mika et partit se coucher. Décidément, Winry était une jeune femme très spéciale, mais elle plaisait à Mika qui était soulagé de bien s'entendre avec quelqu'un ici. La jeune blonde lui avait conseillé de demander de l'aide à ses deux amis qui s'y connaissaient vraiment bien en alchimie. Mika accepta à contre-cœur, elle ne savait pas qui était « Al et Ed » mais en tout cas, sa priorité numéro une était de retrouver Marshall et Danny, elle espérait qu'ils étaient dans une aussi bonne situation qu'elle.


	4. Chapter 4

Mika avait continué d'attendre dans le bureau de Winry ne sachant pas trop où aller étant donné que tout le monde dormait. Elle se décida finalement à reprendre ses affaires et partit sur le porche de la maison. Elle s'assit sur une marche d'escalier alors que le soleil éclairait les alentours.

Elle déballa ses affaires se disant que peut-être l'une d'entre elle lui rappellerait son passé. Elle ouvrit le sac à dos et sortit son téléphone, elle trouva des photos avec divers personnes, certaines avec Yohann, d'autres avec des filles qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais sur les clichés pris, elles semblaient très proches. Elle vit une photo avec une femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle d'une dizaines d'années, elle se demanda si c'était sa mère. Elle vit une autre photo, à vrai dire, c'était une photo d'une photo où l'on voyait un homme avec un bracelet en argent tenant la main d'une petite fille.

Elle ouvrit ses messages, entreprit de lire certains messages, il n'y en avait pas beaucoup. Il y avait ceux avec Yohann, bien sûr pour les plus récents. Elle n'avait contacté personne d'autre, juste cet homme. Elle en fut écœurée. Elle remonta ses dernières conversations, un nom lui frappa l'œil : Caroline.

Elle cliqua sur le nom et remonta les messages jusqu'au plus ancien. Au début, rien de bien intéressant, elle se dit qu'elle allait quitter la conversation mais s'arrêta vite lorsqu'elle lut un message qui datait d'il y a deux ans.

 _« Bonne nouvelle, je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle famille d'accueil, prépares-toi à partir pour la semaine prochaine, bisous. »_

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'une famille d'accueil, elle continua de scroller les messages, cela parlait de famille d'accueil, de papiers administratifs. Un autre message daté du 18 mai attira son œil.

 _« Bon anniversaire, j'essayerai de partir du boulot plus tôt pour te ramener de cours ! »_

Caroline semblait être une personne importante dans son ancienne vie. Elle fut peinée pour elle, elle quitta la conversation pour en chercher une autre. Elle tomba sur une conversation qui pouvait l'aider lui semblait-elle, pourtant le numéro n'était pas enregistré.

 _« Maman, rentres à la maison, il commence à pleuvoir. »_

 _« Tu es où ? Je m'inquiète. »_

C'était Mika qui avait envoyé ces messages à destination de ce qui semblait être sa mère, cela ne devait-il pas être l'inverse ?

Elle continua de chercher plus très sûr si elle voulait vraiment en savoir plus sur son passé. Elle tomba sur une conversation avec une fille qui semblait être son amie.

 _« Tu viens ce soir à la soirée de Dylan ? »_ Ce message datait d'il y a trois ans, elle était fascinée de voir que l'ancienne Mika gardait d'aussi vieille conversation.

 _« Non... Ma mère est pas en grande forme, je reste pour m'occuper d'elle... désolé ! »_

 _« C'est toujours comme ça... Oublies un peu ta mère, c'est plutôt elle qui devrait s'occuper de toi, pas l'inverse Mika. »_

 _« Je sais mais tu sais très bien qu'elle vit mal sa mort... Je peux pas la laisser, c'est la seule famille qu'il me reste... »_

 _« Toi aussi tu as eu du mal avec sa mort, c'était ton père, mais tu es allée de l'avant... Elle devrait faire pareil pour sa fille au lieu de passer son temps à boire et à se droguer ! Enfin bon, je vois que je ne pourrais pas te faire changer d'avis... Appelles-moi si besoin ! »_

C'est lorsque la conversation devenait intéressante, c'est lorsqu'elle commençait à comprendre, que son téléphone s'éteignit car il n'avait plus de batterie. Mika hurla de rage jetant le téléphone par terre se tenant la tête entre les deux mains. Elle comprenait. Elle fouilla dans son sac et vit au fond quelque chose briller, c'était un bracelet en argent le même que l'homme portait sur la photo. Elle en déduisit que c'était son père. Son père qui était mort d'une mort encore inconnu rendant sa mère alcoolique et droguée. Pendant un court instant, elle regretta d'avoir voulu se souvenir, elle n'aurait pas dû déterrer le passé qui s'était enterrer de lui-même.

Elle avait beau dire qu'elle se sentait changée, les sentiments de l'ancienne Mika prenait le dessus. Elle tremblait de rage envers sa mère qui l'avait abandonné, même si elle ne se souvenait plus, le simple fait de savoir cela la mettait hors d'elle.

Si sa mère était allée de l'avant, peut-être qu'elle ne se serait pas retrouvée dans cette situation, si sa mère ne l'avait pas laissé et s'était occupée d'elle comme une vraie mère se devait de le faire, elle ne serait pas tomber avec idiotie dans les bras de Yohann. Mais le monde ne peut pas être construit que par des « Si », cela s'était passé, elle devait simplement l'accepter.

Mais elle devait se souvenir, elle n'était pas la seule à avoir eu une enfance difficile... Il devait y avoir une autre raison, quelque chose s'était passé, elle le sentait, quelque chose qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa famille. Elle voulait à tout prix se souvenir, mais elle avait peur, peur de se que cela signifiait.

-Papa... je suis désolé, je ne suis certainement pas la fille que tu souhaitais que je sois, chuchota l'ancienne Mika en regardant le bracelet dans sa paume.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, respira un bon coup, puis changea son attitude. Elle en avait assez de se morfondre, elle allait agir, elle allait se souvenir, elle allait retrouver Marshall et Danny, et ils rentreraient. Elle descendit les marches pour ramasser le portable qu'elle avait jeté et s'apprêta à rentrer quand elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle savait que ce n'était pas Winry, la personne derrière elle dégageait un autre aura.

Elle se retourna et vit un jeune homme aux cheveux longs et blonds. Il avait des yeux dorées. On pouvait voir qu'il avait une prothèse au bras à travers son t-shirt. Elle devina assez facilement qu'il s'agissait du Ed que Winry trouvait parfois exaspérant. Son regard était froid mais elle le comprenait, il ne la connaissait pas et elle non plus.

-Je suppose que tu es Ed, je tiens à vous remercier toi et ton ami pour m'avoir sauvé, je n'oublie pas que je vous dois une dette, dit-elle sur un ton aussi froid.

Il ne répondit rien pendant un instant se contentant de la détailler du regard toujours avec cet air si froid devant la porte empêchant la jeune femme de rentrer. Finalement, il se décida à parler.

-On aimerait te poser quelques questions, notamment au sujet de ton tatouage, Homonculus, se contenta-t-il de dire avec mépris avant de se retourner et de rentrer.

Mika soupira, c'est vrai qu'il était exaspérant, mais elle le comprenait. Cependant, elle n'était pas un homonculus, elle était humaine, la preuve était là, dans ses messages, elle n'avait pas été créé artificiellement. Elle se retourna une dernière fois pour observer le paysage si calme. Tout semblait si paisible, pourtant, en son fort intérieur, une véritable tempête se déchaînait.


	5. Chapter 5

-Je ne suis pas un homonculus.

Elle le répétait sans arrêt alors que le plus petit des deux blonds ne cessait de l'accuser.

-Et c'est quoi ce tatouage ?! Tu vas pas me faire gober une telle chose ! Ne nous prends pas pour des idiots ! S'exclama le fameux Ed que Mika avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Frérot, calmes-toi, il doit y avoir une explication...

-Frérot ? Vous êtes frères ? J'aurais du m'en douter... Mais ouais « Ed » calmes-toi et écoutes un peu ton grand frère, la provoqua Mika frustrée de ces accusations.

-Mais c'est moi le grand frère ici ! Arrght ! Combien de fois je vais devoir le dire !

Mika se retint de rire devant la réaction exagérée du petit blond.

-ED ! LA FERME ! J'essaye de dormir parce que j'ai passé ma nuit à réparer ton bras ! Ce que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû faire si tu en avais pris soin ! Hurla Winry en rentrant dans un fracas dans la pièce. « Ed » se calma automatiquement dès qu'il vit la jeune femme rentrer.

-Euuuh... Désolé Winry, je vais essayer de faire un peu de moins de bruits promis...

Mika était surprise du changement de comportement du jeune homme, elle jeta un œil complice à son petit frère lui demandant implicitement si quelque chose se passait entre les deux jeunes gens. Son frère acquiesça d'un hochement de tête tout sourire. Edward remarqua que les deux camarades se retenaient de rire, il se braqua automatiquement.

-QUOI VOUS DEUX ?! Hurla-t-il une nouvelle fois.

-Winry... Mika pointa du doigt la porte à nouveau fermée, le jeune se calma une nouvelle fois réfutant l'idée de se prendre la colère noire de son amie d'enfance. Il s'assit sur le canapé en croisant les bras et renfrognant son regard. Il jeta un regard noir à leur invité. C'est finalement Alphonse qui questionna la jeune fille qui lui répondait gentiment contrairement aux réponses qu'elle donnait à l'aînée.

Elle expliqua sa situation, comment elle s'était retrouvée là-dedans mais évita tout de même des détails, elle ne voulait pas que l'ancienne Mika reprenne le dessus une nouvelle fois.

-Eh bien... Je ne suis pas un homonculus, enfin... Je ne crois pas, je suis né de l'union de mon père et de ma mère, sa voix s'assombrit lorsqu'elle se remit à penser à ses découvertes récentes.

Al remarqua que quelque chose pesait Mika, il demanda si elle se sentait bien. Elle releva les yeux en sa direction évitant le regard de son frère même si elle sentait son regard posé sur elle.

-Oui, merci Alphonse. Enfin bref... Disons que j'ai fait une mauvaise rencontre, entre autre un alchimiste et il a voulu voir la porte, comme tu l'imagines ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévu ! Rigola-t-elle doucement.

-Pour voir la porte, tu dois faire une transmutation humaine, ça veut dire que tu l'as aidé à enfreindre l'interdit ? Demanda Ed qui n'avait pas reprit la parole depuis la dispute.

Mika le foudroya du regard avant de lui répondre plus sèchement.

-Non. Il s'est servi de moi et... Je ne sais plus trop, je ne me rappelle même pas de mon passé, peut-être que j'ai voulu l'aider par le passé, en tout cas, cette nuit-là... C'était pas lui, il avait complètement pété un câble... Elle ne parlait plus vraiment aux deux jeunes hommes, mais plutôt à elle-même.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux pour se remémorer, puis les rouvrit sentant que l'ancienne Mika prenait possession à nouveau de ses pensées. Elle tenta de la chasser mais elle voulait sortir.

-Tu ne te rappelles pas de ta vie ? Demanda Alphonse avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

-Non... J'ai juste fait des recherches dans mon portable, j'ai découvert deux trois trucs, pourquoi ? Demanda à son tour Mika.

-Et avant d'atterrir ici, tu te rappelles de quelques choses ? S'empressa de demander Ed perdant toute once d'arrogance dans la voix.

Mika sembla réfléchir un instant.

-Oui... Malheureusement.

Les deux frères se regardèrent en même temps avec de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

-Mika... On a besoin de ton aide, peux-tu nous dire précisément ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Al d'une voix douce conscient que cela lui coûtait, mais elle ne put refuser sous sa gentillesse.

Elle prit une inspiration avant de commencer, regarda par la fenêtre pour observer ce paysage qui l'apaisait tellement.

-Il m'avait quitté, et puis, il est revenu. Il m'a appelé réclamant mon aide. Il me disait qu'il avait fait une grosse connerie, j'étais trop folle amoureuse pour le laisser tomber. Alors, je suis allé le rejoindre chez nous. Il faisait noir, il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, je suis donc rentrée, et je l'ai vu. Je sais que ça va paraître dingue, que ce que j'ai fait était stupide.

Il avait du sang partout sur lui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je voulais l'aider, je l'aimais, il a finalement décidé de me tuer, il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de ma mort, quelques minutes après, j'ai vu qu'il avait tué ses deux meilleurs amis aussi. Je me suis retrouvé derrière la porte, et j'ai atterri ici, dans ce nouveau corps. C'est tout ce dont vous avez de savoir. Je devrais être morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Elle se leva et prit son sac prête à partir, elle se retourna d'un air solennel avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je vous remercie de votre aide, j'espère que ce que je vous ai raconté vous aidera, moi je dois retrouver des gens.

Elle prit la direction du couloir et s'arrêta un instant devant le bureau puis s'approcha de la table rempli d'automail. Elle prit un bout de papier et rédigea quelques lignes pour sa nouvelle amie. Elle s'empressa de descendre les marches, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était fuir cette maison, fuir les deux frères qui en savaient trop sur elle.

Elle marchait sur cette herbe si fraîche perdue dans ses pensées à essayer de faire des connexions entre ce qu'elle savait de sa vie passée et ce qui était arrivé. Elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un l'appelait au loin. Elle sentit qu'on lui attrapa le bras et s'apprêta à faire une prise à la personne prise par la surprise.

-Oh doucement ! Je veux pas te faire de mal ok !

Devant elle se trouvait Edward légèrement essoufflé. Elle lui lança un regard noir.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça... Al et moi on va t'aider à retrouver ceux que tu cherches, tu connais rien de cet endroit, s'empressa de dire l'alchimiste.

Mika le jugea un instant du regard pour voir s'il était sérieux, puis voyant son air déterminé, elle dégagea son bras en soupirant.

-Très bien, j'accepte votre aide, de toutes manières, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix non ?


	6. Chapter 6

Les deux frères ramenèrent Mika chez mamie Pinako, personne ne prononçait un mot. Étrangement, ce fut le jeune alchimiste d'état qui brisa le silence.

-Mika, ton tatouage d'ouroboros m'intrigue... Ici, seuls les homonculus en possèdent...

-Tu veux savoir si j'en suis un ? Pas de souci, tues-moi ! Son regard sérieux le déstabilisa, Al faillit tomber par terre devant une telle demande.

-Quoi ?! Mais t'es complètement taré je vais pas te tuer ! Lui répondit le Fullmétal dans un souffle.

-Ah... Je vois, on va pas s'en sortir si tu refuses de me tuer... Elle sembla réfléchir un instant alors que les deux frères se regardèrent éberlués, Ah ! Je sais ! Elle prit son sac à dos et en sortit un petit objet qui s'avérait être un couteau suisse. Les deux frères comprirent trop tard ses intentions et ne parvinrent pas à la stopper à temps. Elle se coupa le long de l'avant-bras profondément alors que du sang commençait à couler. Elle arrêta son geste puis fixa son bras sûre d'elle.

Al ne bougea pas totalement choqué de son automutilation, Ed reprit très vite ses esprits et s'apprêta à arracher un bout de sa cape rouge pour bander sa plaie. Seulement, elle l'arrêta d'un geste lui montrant son bras qui se régénérait automatiquement sous le regard médusé des deux frères Elric.

-Mmh... Il semblerait que j'ai un corps un peu spécial maintenant... Tu avais raison ! Déduisit la jeune femme avec un regard franc.

-Mais... s'empressa d'ajouter Al, Et si tu ne te serais pas régénéré ! Tu y as pensé ?!

Elle sembla perplexe une seconde puis se mit à se tordre de rire.

-Non, j'y ai pas pensé ! Bien vu l'ami ! Dit-elle en s'esclaffant de rire sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

Alphonse et Edward se lancèrent un regard désespéré se disant que celle qu'ils voulaient aidés était complètement cinglée, cependant, ils avaient bien en face d'eux un homonculus des plus étranges.

C'est sur cette note plus ou moins joyeuse qu'ils rentrèrent dans la petite maison toute tranquille.

Mika passa son après-midi avec Alphonse à discuter de leurs mondes, de Marshall et Danny, un peu de leur vie. Pourtant, Mika sentait qu'Al ne lui disait pas tout. Un lourd secret le pesait.

Pendant ce temps, Ed était à l'atelier pendant que Winry lui installait son bras réparé. Ils discutaient eux-aussi, cependant, ils discutaient de sujet plus sérieux, enfin sérieux à leur manière.

-Celui-là, tu en prends soin ! Compris ?! Je l'ai fait avec amour... Elle continuait ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes.

-J'imagine que tu l'as pas fait avec amour pour moi mais plutôt pour l'amour de la mécanique... râla le blond sachant pertinemment qu'il provoquait son amie.

-Bien sûr que non ! Comment pourrais-je le faire par amour pour toi vu l'état dans lesquels tu ramènes mes bébés !? Elle lui donna un coup de clé sur la tête qui assomma pendant quelques secondes le jeune alchimiste.

-Aïe ! Acharné de mécano...

-Satané d'alchimiste !

La discussion reprit comme ça encore quelques secondes jusqu'à ce qu'un blanc s'installe entre eux. Finalement, Ed devait demander son avis à sa fidèle amie sur cette invitée.

-Dis-moi Winry... Tu la sens la nouvelle ?

-Mmh... Je dirais qu'elle est spéciale, mais à repenser vous aussi vous êtes plutôt spéciaux. Alors oui je lui fais confiance, lui affirma-t-elle.

-Quoi ? On est bizarre ? Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! C'est toi qui est bizarre... AAHH ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu connectais les nerfs... pleurnicha le jeune homme en se frottant le bras avec douleur.

La jeune fille se leva d'un bond prenant un chiffon propre pour finir son travail. Elle ne disait plus rien et s'occupait de nettoyer les traces de graisses sur le métal. Elle pouvait voir son reflet à travers l'acier, elle avait des traces d'huiles sur le visage et un peu partout sur le corps. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle prit ses outils toujours en silence réalisant que les deux frères allaient partir d'ici peu encore une fois pour un temps incertain.

Elle rangea ses outils dans sa boite sentant le regard de l'alchimiste sur elle.

-Winry, ça va ? Demanda-t-il en se rhabillant.

-Oui, ça va, répondit-elle d'une petite voix, vous partez où cette fois ? Soupira cette dernière en se nettoyant les mains.

Ed ne répondit pas tout de suite mais la réponse était évidente, il devait rendre son rapport au Colonel même si cela lui coûtait.

-On s'en va à Central... On a promis d'aider Mika... Il ne dit rien d'autres se doutant bien de la gêne qui s'installait.

-Très bien, alors faites bien attention à vous... Elle se retourna pour le regarder avant de rajouter d'une voix plus forte, Et prends soin de mon automail cette fois !

-Ehhh... Promis...

Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent timidement puis Edward quitta la pièce pour rejoindre son frère. Il devait partir s'entraîner à tout prix pour être prêt pour leur prochain voyage. Il descendit et vit Mika et Al en train de converser tranquillement comme de bons vieux amis. Ils rigolaient comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils ne remarquèrent pas immédiatement que l'aîné était là à les observer, puis il se décida à appeler Al. Il n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle bien qu'il se soit excusé auprès d'elle après tout, les homonculus n'étaient pas connu pour leur gentillesse.

-Eh Al ! Je suis prêt, tu viens t'entraîner ! Les interrompit-il.

-ça y est grand frère ? Oui j'arrive ! Il s'excusa auprès de la jeune fille qui secoua la tête indiquant que ce n'était pas grave. Elle croisa le regard d'Ed qui la dévisageait, regard qu'elle lui rendit avec froideur. Il se disait que le voyage serait long.

Alors qu'ils partirent s'entraîner, Mika se retrouvait seule et monta donc voir Winry avant le départ, elle voulait la remercier de sa gentillesse. Elle trouva la jeune fille sur le balcon en train de regarder les deux frères se battre.

Winry sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit des pas derrière elle mais se mit à sourire en s'apercevant que ce n'était que Mika.

-Je voulais te dire merci... Elle s'approcha de la rambarde s'installant aux côtés de la jolie blonde.

-Tu n'es pas obligé tu sais... Mais de rien, rigola cette dernière.

Un silence gêné s'installa et Mika comprit que quelque chose tracassait sa nouvelle amie.

-Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

Winry soupira fixant le sol le regard triste.

-Oui... C'est juste que... Chaque fois c'est la même chose, ils viennent pour quelques jours le temps que je répare les dégâts et ils repartent aussi sec pendant presque des mois...

Mika les fixa un moment pendant qu'ils se battaient, Al esquivait facilement les coups de son frère, il était très rapide mais Ed avait plus de force, le combat était intense, difficile de penser que ce n'était qu'un entraînement.

-Pourquoi ne viens-tu pas avec nous à Central ? Prends donc des vacances... lui proposa Mika.

-Ils refuseraient... Je les ai déjà accompagné par le passé, c'était plutôt violent...

-Comment peux-tu le savoir si tu ne leur demandes pas... Et s'ils refusent, imposes-toi, t'es une femme libre après tout. Tu es libre de tes choix !

Ce discours lui valut des yeux ronds de la part de la mécano, mais finalement, celle-ci se mit à sourire puis acquiesça.

-Tu as raison, je vais faire mes valises, j'ai bien besoin de vacances !

Mika l'observa partir avec un sourire en coin, elle était ravie d'avoir réconforter quelqu'un, elle qui ne savait jamais comment s'y prendre avec les gens en règle générale. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'entendit plus rien en bas, elle baissa le regard et vit les deux jeunes hommes essoufflés allongés dans l'herbe qui la regardaient sans comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là toi ?! L'agressa Edward toujours aussi aimable.

Mika roula les yeux en soupirant avant de se redresser pour partir.

-Winry vient avec nous à Central ! Cria-t-elle pendant qu'elle tournait les talons pour manger un bout alors que les deux garçons ne comprenaient pas une telle décision.


	7. Chapter 7

Le voyage en train était long, Mika n'avait pas dormi depuis son réveil à Resembool, comme si son système immunitaire n'avait plus besoin de ça. C'était la même chose pour la nourriture, elle n'avait pratiquement jamais faim, et même si elle se nourrissait, cela ne lui semblait plus autant indispensable.

Il était clair que des changements avaient eu lieu, elle se sentait plus forte. Ses sentiments également avaient changé pour la plupart, il n'était que colère et haine. Mais elle les gardait pour elle, après tout, il était normal d'être enragé après une telle trahison.

Ses trois compagnons de route dormaient paisiblement, elle se contentait de regarder le paysage. Elle était contente de voyager avec Al et Winry. En revanche, avec Edward, c'était une autre affaire, il passait la plupart de son temps à lui jeter des regards mauvais ou à lui répondre méchamment, alors elle était rentrée dans son jeu.

Elle leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé, il était rare de voir les étoiles à Gotham, en partie à cause de la pollution environnante. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle était magnifique, dans un certain sens, il calmait cette colère en elle qui ne cessait de grandir, qu'elle ne cessait de contenir. Ses yeux se perdirent dans ce paysage astronomique, elle se demandait où était Danny et Marshall, elle ignorait quel type de relation ils entretenaient, mais c'était les seuls dont elle se rappelait, hormis Yohann.

Elle espérait juste qu'ils soient en vie, une fois qu'elle les retrouverait, ils rentreraient chez eux, et tout ça serait fini.

Le trajet dura encore une bonne heure, ils arrivèrent dans la nuit. Mika réveilla Al et Winry, et eux se chargèrent de réveiller l'aîné.

Elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, peut-être déjà trouver un hôtel, cela serait une bonne chose pour démarrer.

Ils avaient tous les traies tirées puisqu'ils venaient de se réveiller, ils prirent chacun une chambre, que Edward paya puisqu'il était le seul à avoir assez d'argent, et chacun partit finir sa nuit.

Pourtant, Mika n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir, alors elle en profita pour aller se laver se demandant où commencer ses recherches, ils avaient promis de l'aider certes, mais sa mémoire lui jouant des tours, elle ne savait pas par où commencer.

Le matin arriva enfin, bien trop long au goût de la jeune femme. Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner même si elle n'avait toujours pas faim, cela l'occuperait. Petit à petit, chacun descendit pour son plus grand plaisir, elle allait enfin pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

Winry la salua, puis Al aussi. Ed se contentait d'un regard noir en guise de bonjour. La jeune fille discutait avec Al tandis que Winry et Ed se disputaient comme à leur habitude.

-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda Mika à Alphonse.

Son nouvel ami lui répondit avec un sourire.

-On va voir le supérieur de Ed, le Colonel Mustang, il doit lui transmettre son rapport, et... Il pense qu'il devrait lui parler de toi...

Mika soupira assez mal-à-l'aise.

-Ton frère est quoi au juste ? J'ai pigé que vous êtes des alchimistes mais il a l'air d'avoir une place importante... Je me trompe ?

-Grand frère est alchimiste d'état, je pense passer le concours moi aussi, comme ça je pourrais l'aider !

Mika n'en revenait qu'un tel garçon était dans l'armée, mais bon, plus rien ne l'étonnait ici.

Ils finirent de manger et ils se préparèrent pour leur entrevue, ils se rendirent au centre de la ville et entrèrent dans un bâtiment plutôt imposant.

-Wouah ! Ça en jette... souffla Mika ce qui fit rire Winry.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau du supérieur de Edward, ils croisèrent en chemin plusieurs militaires en tenue officielle bleu, ils saluèrent le garçon d'un hochement de tête.

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant une porte, Ed ne prit même pas la peine de toquer, il entra sans permission agaçant le colonel.

-Fullmétal... Toujours un plaisir de te recevoir... grogna celui-ci la tête dans la paperasse.

-Ouais ouais... Je viens vous rendre mon rapport !

L'homme leva la tête et vit que le jeune Fullmétal était accompagnée de Winry, de son petit frère, et d'une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il devait l'avouer, elle était plutôt charmante bien que son allure était étrange.

-Tu es accompagnée ?

-Ouais, on a rencontré un animal en route ! Provoqua le jeune homme.

-Pardon ?! Répètes minus ?!

-Ed ! S'exclama Al et Winry à l'unisson.

-C'est qui que tu traites de minus ?! S'enflamma l'alchimiste.

Les subordonnés de Mustang se regardèrent entre eux ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, c'est le lieutenant Hawkeye qui calma les tensions en sortant son arme menaçant les deux jeunes gens ramenant l'ordre.

-Je m'appelle Mika ! Lança-t-elle, je viens d'un autre monde et je suis coincée ici ! Dit-elle en s'asseyant outrée.

Le colonel la détailla du regard, elle était habillée étrangement, non pas pour lui déplaire, cependant, on voyait clairement qu'elle ne venait pas d'ici.

-C'est un homonculus colonel, rappela Ed sèchement.

Cette pensée refroidit immédiatement Roy qui regarda méchamment l'homonculus en face de lui.

-C'est quoi vos réactions quand vous apprenez que je suis un homonculus ?! Même moi je l'ai appris il y a même pas quelques jours ! Bon écoutez ! Je veux juste retrouver deux amis à moi, c'est tout ce que je vous demande, après je me démerde !

-Colonel... Je sais qu'elle n'en paraît pas, Winry s'approcha gentiment et posa une main sur l'épaule de sa nouvelle amie, mais elle est différente des homonculus que vous avez pu croiser... Je vous pris de me croire...

-Oui c'est vrai ! Intervint Al forçant Ed du regard.

-Bon ok, elle a pas essayé de nous tuer, je dois lui accorder ça ! Râla-t-il.

Le regard du colonel sembla se détendre, il regarda son lieutenant pour voir si elle lui faisait confiance, Hawkeye hocha la tête comme pour approuver.

Mika comprit alors qu'elle devait expliquer son histoire, elle expliqua brièvement comment elle s'était retrouvée ici, ils n'avaient pas besoin de connaître les détails, et elle expliqua qui elle cherchait et pourquoi.

Chacun écoutait attentivement ce qu'elle disait, à la fin, le colonel se leva pour regarder à travers la fenêtre.

-Eh bien... Il semblerait que deux individus ont été arrêté la semaine dernière, il se pourrait qu'il s'agisse de vos amis.

Mika soupira soulagée d'entendre une telle chose.

-Bien, emmenez-moi à eux dans ce cas, je dois avoir une discussion avec eux !

-Eh ! Pas si vite ! Tu peux pas aller les voir en prison comme ça ! Je te rappelle que t'es un homonculus ! Ton tatouage sur ta main te trahie ! Tu vas les attendre sagement à l'hôtel compris ?!

-Grand frère à raison, je pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée...

-Très bien ! Comme vous voudrez ! Elle leva les mains au ciel comme exaspérée. Finalement, Winry et elle rentrèrent à l'hôtel accompagnées de Havoc et Fuery, deux subordonnés du colonel.

Mika était contente d'avancer aussi vite, pourtant une tension se noua au niveau de son ventre, qu'allait-elle dire à Marshall et Danny ? Elle ne se rappelait même pas s'ils s'appréciaient ou non. Elle soupira réfutant l'idée qu'ils la rejettent, après tout, ils étaient en droit de le faire.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny était avachi sur son banc, cela faisait une semaine qu'ils étaient ici tout ça parce que Marshall avait paniqué en réalisant que ce n'était pas leur monde. C'était bien leur chance, il se demandait ce que Mika était devenu, était-elle morte ? Il savait qu'elle était prévue dans le plan de Yohann après tout.

Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas très bien, elle et eux, il s'inquiétait pour elle elle était tout aussi victime qu'eux, elle n'avait jamais rien demandé de tout ça.

Il soupira d'ennui, son ami dormait profondément. Il observa sa main et celle de Marshall, pourquoi un tel tatouage ? Pourquoi avaient-ils changé physiquement ? Des pupilles de serpent et des yeux violets. Des cheveux noirs pour Marshall, et gris pour lui, et leur peau elle était si blanche. C'était tellement impossible, ils devaient rêvés.

Il entendit des pas s'approcher de leur cellule, allaient-ils enfin être libérés ? Il espérait, il ne tiendrait pas une minute de plus dans cet endroit clos. Il avait développé une forme de claustrophobie depuis ses séjours en prison quand ils étaient encore à Gotham.

Ceux qui s'approchèrent avaient une drôle d'allure, il pouvait voir deux militaires, un homme brun, une femme blonde, et deux jeunes hommes plus jeunes qu'eux, les deux étaient blonds. Un avait de long cheveux blonds et des yeux dorées, l'autre des cheveux courts mais était plus grand que le premier.

-Vous connaissez Mika Milkovitch ? Demanda l'homme brun une fois qu'ils étaient près de la cellule. Marshall se réveilla difficilement pendant que les deux plus jeunes les détaillaient du regard.

Marshall lança un regard mauvais à Danny en entendant le nom de la copine de ce fumier. Il allait répondre que non, il n'avait rien à voir avec cette fille mais Danny l'interrompit.

-Ouais on la connaît ! Vous savez où elle est ? S'empressa-t-il de dire avant que son meilleur ami ne fasse tout foiré.

-Elle vous cherche, apparemment vous êtes ses amis, répondit la femme pendant qu'elle ouvrait la cellule. Danny fut soulagé de sortir d'ici, ces types-là n'avaient peut-être pas l'air commode, cependant, ils avaient connu de vrais truands et ces quatre personnes en face n'avaient rien de délinquants.

-Ouais, ami c'est un bien grand mot, grogna Marshall dans son coin alors que Danny lui lança un regard mauvais, grâce à elle ils sortaient enfin de ce trou.

-On va où au juste ? Demanda celui-ci pendant qu'il suivait le petit groupe.

-Vous verrez, récupérez vos affaires et on vous conduit à elle, ordonna l'homme brun qui devait être le supérieur.

Ils prirent le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient, leurs armes et leurs portables c'est-à-dire. Ils suivirent une nouvelle fois le groupe et marchèrent jusqu'à un hôtel.

-J'hallucine, nous on pourrit là-dedans et elle, elle se pavane dans un hôtel... cracha Marshall qui ne cachait en rien sa colère. Danny soupira et remarqua que le blond aux cheveux longs les observait.

Les deux militaires les laissèrent à l'entrée et les deux jeunes hommes montèrent en direction d'une chambre, ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte avant de l'ouvrir en silence.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre tous ensemble. Danny vit deux jeunes femmes dans la pièce mais aucune des deux ne ressemblaient à la Mika qu'ils connaissaient. Il y avait une jeune fille blonde aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus et une autre aux cheveux longs noirs aux racines et blancs aux pointes, des yeux violets similaires aux leurs, un tatouage sur le bras et un autre sur la main, le même que les deux meilleurs amis portaient. Ils en déduisirent rapidement qu'il s'agissait de Mika, elle était belle comme ça, Danny ne pouvait pas mentir, elle avait l'air aussi très différente, et pendant un instant, il se demanda s'il s'agissait bien de la Mika qu'il avait connu.

-Mika ? Demanda-t-il comme pour s'assurer que c'était bien elle.

-Danny ? C'est toi ? Elle se leva comme pour le détailler du regard, puis tourna la tête en direction de Marshall avant de continuer de parler, Merde alors, vous aussi ?

-Nous aussi de quoi ? Demanda Danny complètement perdu.

Al, Winry et Ed ne loupait en rien de leurs retrouvailles plutôt originales pour des amis.

-J'hallucine ! Tu manques vraiment pas de culot pour dire qu'on est potes ! Hurla Marshall après s'être remis de ses émotions.

Mika fronça les sourcils comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

-Hein ? Fut la seule réponse qu'elle trouva.

-Ta gueule Marshall commences pas ! Répondit Danny agacé par sa réaction.

-De quoi commencer ? C'est pas parce qu'on est dans la même merde qu'on est censé être « ami » ! Tu sortais peut-être avec ce fumier, ça fait pas de nous des potes !

Mika comprit finalement que leurs relations n'étaient pas très amicales, elle soupira assez gênée de la situation, puis releva la tête avec une colère qui brûlait dans ses yeux.

-Je te demande pardon connard ? Je vous ai aidé à sortir de taule parce que tu as merdé !

-C'est bien la première fois que tu fais ça ! Toi tu t'occupais des caisses et c'est tout ! Nous, si on se faisait chopper on était bien dans la merde !

Mika fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. C'est seulement à cet instant que Danny comprit.

-Tu te rappelles... de rien ? Demanda-t-il.

-Bien sûr que non ! Pas vous ?! Cria-t-elle.

-Oui c'est ça ! C'est pas parce que maman levait la main sur toi qu'il faut faire semblant de pas te rappeler ! Continua Marshall encore plus énervé.

Ces paroles choquèrent la jeune fille, personne ne savait où se mettre face à cette altercation.

-Tu sais quoi ? Peut-être que je me rappelle pas de mon passé mais moi au moins, j'ai compris un truc... Tu veux savoir ce que c'est abruti ? Elle s'approcha dangereusement et se saisit de son couteau suisse dans sa poche.

Son regard était meurtrier, elle s'approcha trop vite de Marshall et lui planta la lame dans le cœur sans que personne n'eut le temps de s'interposer. Danny hoqueta de surprise comme tous les autres présents dans la pièce.

Elle retira la lame et Marshall tomba à genou en crachant du sang. Soudain, une vive douleur au niveau du ventre prit Danny et Mika ils se plièrent avant de se relever.

-T'es folle Mika ! Ça va pas la tête ! Danny accourut vers son ami mais alors qu'il aurait dû tomber se releva en frissonnant et en regardant avec effroi Mika.

-Félicitation connard ! Tu as la vie éternelle devant toi maintenant !

Ce fut les seuls mots qu'elle hurla avant de sortir de la chambre en trombe, les autres personnes toujours sous le choc de la scène et de son insensibilité à accomplir un tel acte.

Danny et Marshall regardèrent les deux jeunes hommes derrière eux sans comprendre.

-Il se pourrait qu'on vous doit deux trois explications... rigola Ed plutôt gêné.


	9. Chapter 9

Mika s'était rendue sur le toit de l'hôtel, elle s'était découverte une souplesse hallucinante, elle en apprenait de plus en plus sur elle, enfin cette nouvelle elle. Elle était en colère contre Marshall, d'abord, il l'accusait de toutes sortes choses, et ensuite il lui balançait qu'elle était une enfant maltraitée. Ça ne lui faisait rien de savoir cela, contrairement aux premiers jours où elle avait appris que sa mère se droguait. Désormais, elle était insensible à toutes formes de son passé.

Elle était en rogne contre tout le monde, elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi cette colère avait lieu d'être. Elle regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel, elle observait plein de changements chez elle, au-delà de la colère, elle n'avait jamais fait de gym, pourtant, elle avait découvert qu'elle avait acquis une souplesse inexpliquée et une agilité inexplicable, elle pouvait également ressentir les sentiments de ceux qui l'entouraient, plus particulièrement les attirances que certains avaient chez d'autres. Elle sentait que Winry et Edward étaient attirés l'un à l'autre, enfin, c'était assez facile à deviner, elle sentait leurs envies. Elle frissonnait consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les gens si elle pouvait deviner ce qu'ils avaient envies.

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle, elle savait déjà qui s'était.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ? Tu as fini de péter un câble ? Cracha-t-elle à l'intention de Marshall qui se trouvait derrière elle.

-Comment tu as su que j'étais là bordel ?! S'exclama le concerné en levant les bras au ciel.

-J'ai un super pouvoir ! Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?! Répondit-elle au tac au tac.

Marshall se rapprocha pour être à sa hauteur, il gardait le silence comme s'il réfléchissait les mots qu'il allait employé.

-J'suis désolé... Je sais pas ce qui m'a prit, j'étais vraiment énervé contre toi...

Mika leva un sourcil assez sceptique.

-C'est Danny qui t'a dit de venir ?

-Non, je suis venu de moi-même !

-Alors, pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai dépassé les limites !

La jeune femme soupira en roulant les yeux avant de reprendre.

-Bon, j'accepte tes excuses, ça te va ?

-Hein ? Non ça me va pas, je suis allé trop loin ! J'aurais pas dû ramener ton enfance sur le tapis !

-écoutes, ça va je te jure ! Je m'en rappelle pas de toutes manières ! Comment je pourrais être triste de quelque chose que je me souviens pas ! Faut juste aller de l'avant !

Marshall faillit tomber du toit complètement abasourdi par ce que Mika venait de dire.

-T'es sûr que c'est toi ? Putain, t'as vraiment changé...

La Mika qui l'avait connu lui en aurait voulu pendant des semaines, des mois, et même des années pour une telle chose. Elle serait même certainement en train de pleurer à l'heure qu'il est. Mais celle-ci, rien. Pas une larme, et agir comme si elle s'en foutait alors que c'était quelque chose qui la hantait depuis des années ?

Peut-être que tout simplement, Mika Milkovitch était morte pour de bon, qu'il ne restait plus que Mika.

Il se leva et tendit sa main à la jeune femme qui s'appuya sur lui pour se relever. Puis il se rappela qu'il devait faire quelque chose.

-Et au fait ?

Mika se retourna prête à lui demander ce qu'il voulait mais n'eut pas le temps, Marshall lui planta à son tour un couteau dans le ventre. Il fut lui aussi secoué d'une douleur dans le ventre et se retint de pousser un hurlement.

Lorsque la jeune femme se régénéra, elle éclata de rire.

-Bon, j'avoue que je l'ai mérité celle-là ! Je comprends pas pourquoi ça nous fait mal quand l'un de nous meurt par contre !

Ils descendirent du toit pour rejoindre Danny qui s'impatientait dans la chambre avec les trois inconnus qui venaient de lui annoncer qu'il était un homonculus.

-Euh... ça va vous sinon ? Demanda-t-il gêné en se grattant la tête.

-Mmh... répondit celui aux cheveux longs qui lisait son calepin tranquillement.

-ça va ! Répondit enjoué celui aux cheveux courts.

Il maudit ce silence, déjà qu'il ne connaissait pas leur nom !

-Dis au fait ! Mika faisait quoi avant ? Marshall a dit qu'elle s'occupait des caisses ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Demanda la blonde intriguée qui sentait la gêne monter.

Danny se mit à sourire en repensant à cette période, il devait avouer que même s'ils n'étaient pas en bon termes avec elle, ils avaient eu de bons souvenirs.

-Elle s'occupait de voitures dans un garage, c'était une mécano d'enfer !

-Wouah ! Elle était mécano ! Oh mais ça doit être horrible de perdre la mémoire sur la mécanique ! Hurla d'horreur la jolie fille toi aussi tu étais mécano ?

-Moi ? Oh...Non... disons que, nous, on ramenait des voitures... des trucs comme ça, Danny se voyait mal dire qu'ils les volaient auprès de ces gens qui avaient l'air si gentils.

-Vous les voliez je me trompe ? Demanda le blond aux cheveux courts qui se rappelait que Marshall avait dit être allé en prison.

Danny parut l'air encore plus embarrassé qu'il n'en était, puis il se dit que foutu pour foutu, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

-Ouais, bien vu gamin ! Nous, on les volait, et Mika se chargeait de les retaper ! Je me rappelle un coup, on avait voler une Mustang, Mika l'avait tellement bien retaper qu'elle était méconnaissable. Notre boss avait réussi à le revendre au même type à qui on l'avait volé ! Il éclata de rire face à ce souvenir quand il vit que les trois jeunes le regardaient choqués.

-Enfin, bien sûr, voler c'est mal... Mais bon, on était dans la merde donc bon... Mais ! Je suis sûr que Mika aurait été une aussi bonne mécano dans un garage légal, et Marshall et moi on aurait pu être policier si on avait eu de la chance ! Tenta-t-il de rattraper le coche alors qu'il s'enfonçait toujours plus. Il priait pour que les deux autres se ramènent au plus vite.

-C'est quoi une Mustang ? Demanda Winry.

-Le seul Mustang que je connais c'est mon supérieur... râla Edward.

-C'est une voiture de luxe, ça doit valoir 39 000 dollars !

-Wouah... Nos voitures ne valent pas si cher ! Enfin, je sais pas c'est quoi l'équivalent de votre monnaie... souffla Winry très curieuse, et Gotham, c'était comment ?!

Danny baissa la tête se remémorant cette ville pourrie jusqu'à l'os.

-C'était la ville la plus... criminelle et corrompue qui existe, même les policiers et le maire étaient corrompus, pour vous dire ! Si vous nous considérez comme des criminels, dites-vous bien que là-bas, on était pas les plus dingues, il y avait de vrais psychopathes...

Un silence s'interposa après cette phrase, les trois amis d'enfance prirent soudain conscience que les trois compagnons qu'ils avaient rencontré devaient avoir connu la misère, même si eux-aussi avaient eu une vie rude, ils avaient eu la chance de ne pas vivre dans la pauvreté.

Leurs pensées furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Marshall et Mika qui avaient l'air de s'être réconcilié puisqu'ils rigolaient plutôt bien. Ils se stoppèrent voyant l'air grave sur chacun des visages présents.

-Merde alors, vous en faites une sale tronche ! S'exclama Mika qui lança un regard à Marshall pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce.


	10. Chapter 10

Après le retour des deux « amis », les six personnages s'installèrent autour de la table pour discuter de ce qu'ils feraient par la suite, ils ne savaient pas par où commencer alors ils échangeaient quelques mots le temps qu'une idée fuse.

-Bon... Puisque personne ne se décide à parler, commença Marshall, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ça fait mal quand l'un de nous meurt !

-Tu en as d'autres des questions idiotes mec ? Parce que ça fait mal de mourir ! Souffla Danny.

-Non, il a raison, quand l'un de nous meurt, les deux autres ressentent une douleur, expliqua Mika pendant que les deux alchimistes et leur amie écoutaient attentivement en buvant du thé et en mangeant une tarte aux pommes.

-C'est pour ça que j'ai eu mal tout à l'heure, vous vous êtes encore tués ! Vous êtes vraiment des gamins j'y crois pas ! S'exclama Danny en levant les bras au ciel.

Winry, Al et Ed se retenaient de rire face à leur comportement, Winry avait vraiment l'impression de voir leurs reflets lorsqu'elle discutait avec les deux alchimistes.

-Je pense comprendre pourquoi une telle chose, Mika regarda sa main et désigna le cercle de transmutation sur le haut de sa main, le jour où Yohann nous a tué, il nous a placé dans ce cercle, notre sang s'est mêlé. A mon avis, on doit être lié d'une certaine manière, et ce tatouage le prouve, regardez, c'est le même cercle que cet enculé avait tracé, avec les trois symboles qui nous désigne.

Tous la regardèrent plutôt surpris de la voir raisonner ainsi, la jeune femme s'en rendit compte et lança d'une voix la plus arrogante qu'il soit.

-Bah quoi ! C'est pas parce que j'ai l'air stupide que je lui suis !

-On a jamais dit que tu l'étais ! S'énerva Ed.

-Peut-être mais tu le pensais ! S'énerva à son tour Mika.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu en sais !

-EH !

Les deux se turent et fixèrent effrayés Winry qui avait sorti sa clé.

-Merci ! Remercia-t-elle.

-Mika, comment tu t'y connais si bien en alchimie, demanda Al assez perplexe. Dans son monde, l'alchimie était quasiment impraticable.

Mika fronça les sourcils sans trop savoir la réponse, c'est finalement Ed qui répondit à sa place.

-Je pense que c'est parce que tu as payé un droit de passage plus important, tu as perdu ta mémoire mais tu as acquis les connaissances nécessaires en alchimie, expliqua celui-ci en regardant tristement son frère, se rappelant de l'époque où il l'avait pratiquement perdu et qu'il l'avait rattaché à une armure.

-Tu as certainement raison, ça me fait mal de l'avouer... Elle roula les yeux en croisant les bras.

-C'est trop triste ! Tu étais mécano et tu ne te rappelles même plus ! Oh mon dieu... Je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais si je ne me rappelais plus que je fabriquais des automails...

Winry avait presque les larmes aux yeux à cette pensée et Ed grommela quelques mots inaudibles.

-Acharnée de la mécanique...

-Stupide alchimiste !

Apparemment, la jeune fille avait l'habitude de cette insulte puisqu'elle menaça son ami avec son outil favori : la clé. Ed se calma automatiquement se protégeant la tête avec les bras tandis que Al soupirait exaspéré.

-ça va où déjà cette conversation ? Souffla Marshall à Mika qui le regardait désolé sans avoir de réponse.

-Bref ! Ça nous dit pas comment rentrer tout ça...

Les trois voyageurs soupirèrent en même temps assez embarrassé par leur situation.

-Si vous êtes rentrés, vous pouvez partir, j'imagine... Pas vrai ? Ed... Al... Dites quelque chose... supplia Winry.

Al se gratta la tête en réfléchissant, il avait pu retrouver son corps, alors ses nouveaux amis pouvaient rentrer chez eux.

-Il se peut que vous puissiez rentrer chez vous... Seulement, ce sera plus compliqué, votre monde n'utilise pas la même alchimie que nous...

Mika eut soudain une idée mais fut parcouru d'un frisson rien qu'en y pensant.

-Si on est ici, c'est que Yohann aussi ! C'est lui qui nous a emmené dans ce foutu monde, alors c'est le seul à pouvoir nous faire rentrer... Il est un peu... comme une clé ! Réfléchit celle-ci à voix haute.

-Mais, si Ed a raison... commença Danny.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison ! Le coupa l'intéressé.

Winry lui lança un coussin pour qu'il se taise. Le jeune homme grogna devant tant de violence.

-Yohann a dû payer un droit de passage également... Vous pensez que c'est un homonculus aussi ? Reprit le plus calme de tous.

-Non, il n'y a que trois symboles sur notre cercle... Si il serait un homonculus, on en aurait quatre non ? Continua Marshall dans sa réflexion.

-Ouais... Et même, lui il était encore en vie... Il a dû payer un autre tribu mais allez savoir quoi... Ses parties génitales ? cracha-t-elle avec colère.

-Vous êtes d'une vulgarité... Même Ed ne parle pas comme ça... soupira Alphonse, mais je pense que Mika a raison, votre Yohann est votre créateur, c'est le seul qui peut vous ramener chez vous.

La discussion continua comme ça encore quelques temps, sur la manière dont ils allaient retrouver leur créateur, avec entre temps des insultes qui fusèrent de part et d'autres. Heureusement que Winry et sa clé était là pour ramener l'ordre se disait Alphonse.


	11. Chapter 11

_Merci à ceux qui ont favorisé mon histoire, ça m'a fait plaisir ! Et merci à AoYume-Chouppa pour son commentaire qui m'a également fait plaisir ! Je vous conseille d'aller lire son histoire basée elle aussi sur l'univers de FMA qui s'intitule_ _Au prix des souvenirs_ _!_

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la discussion, Ed avait du accomplir quelques missions pour le colonel. Les trois homonculus avaient pour ordre de rester à l'intérieur de l'hôtel, ils attendaient donc le retour des deux alchimistes et de Winry.

L'attente avait été longue mais finalement, Ed entra dans leur chambre sans prévenir il leur ordonna de faire leurs bagages, ils partaient à Rush Valley pour affaire.

Mika se rappela que Winry lui avait dit que c'était le paradis des automails, elle se dit que cet endroit pouvait l'intéresser, puis Ed partit sans dire un mot de plus. Il avait son avis sur les homonculus et ne le changerait pas un point c'est tout.

Danny et Marshall se regardèrent avant de s'exclamer en cœur :

-IL A PAS DIT BONJOUR ! Chantèrent-t-ils à l'unisson, DU COUP IL S'EST FAIT NIQUER SA MERE !

Mika les regarda avec des gros yeux complètement surprise par ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

-Vous allez bien ? Elle les regardait bizarrement se demandant pourquoi elles restaient avec eux dans la pièce.

Danny prit un air désolé et Marshall fit semblant de pleurer comme s'il était en deuil.

-C'est horrible que tu te rappelles pas de lui... pleurnicha le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs.

-En plus c'est toi qui nous l'a fait découvrir... Tu l'écoutais toujours au garage... continua Danny en faisant semblant de pleurer.

-MAIS DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ ?! Hurla Mika qui perdit patience.

-Vald ! C'est un rappeur français de notre monde... Tu as vraiment perdu quelque chose de précieux si tu savais...

-Ouais si on veut... Magnez-vous... soupira Mika exaspérée mais plutôt curieuse de cet artiste qui, apparemment, elle adorait par le passé.

-Non ! Fallait mieux dire bonjour ! Continuèrent de chanter les deux jeunes hommes puis ils se turent croisant le regard malveillant de Mika.

Ils se préparèrent en vitesse, de toutes manières, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient plein d'affaire sur eux. Ils sortirent de leur chambre et attendirent dans la hall que les trois autres finissent. Ils arrivèrent au bout d'une trentaine de minutes. Edward paya leur séjour puis leur dit qu'ils devaient voir Mustang pour qu'il leur fournisse des papiers d'identités.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le bureau du supérieur de l'alchimiste d'état qui paraissait de mauvaise humeur alors que Winry était excitée à l'idée d'aller là-bas. Edward entra une nouvelle fois sans toquer ce qui agaça, encore une fois le colonel Mustang.

-Fullmétal ! La prochaine fois je te carbonise !

-J'espère pour vous que la prochaine fois il ne va pas pleuvoir alors !

Roy Mustang se redressa face à l'impolitesse du jeune alchimiste avant de lui répondre avec un regard moqueur.

-Tu devrais vraiment toquer sinon je te vois pas arriver, tu es trop petit, dit-il en classant les feuilles sur son bureau.

-Vous avez dit quoi ?! S'énerva le blond.

-Ed ! Ça suffit ! On va être en retard ! Hurla Winry qui voulait à tout prix descendre à Rush Valley.

Le jeune homme se calma automatiquement préférant encore finir carbonisé sous les mains de son supérieur plutôt que d'affronter la colère de son amie d'enfance.

-Salut Al ! Salua le lieutenant Hawkeye avec un sourire, la jeune femme était ravie que le jeune garçon ait pu retrouver son corps, elle devait avouer qu'il avait grandi depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, il dépassait d'une tête son frère aîné. Le jeune garçon lui répondit tout sourire puis les trois homonculus entrèrent dans la pièce ce qui jeta un froid dans l'espace clos.

Les subordonnés du colonel tentèrent en vain de se concentrer mais restaient à l'affût du moindre combat.

Mustang se leva pour serrer la main aux trois compagnons.

-Salut la compagnie... salua à son tour Mika vraiment surprise par la réaction des militaires. Il était clair qu'être un homonculus ici n'était pas la meilleure situation.

Mustang partit chercher les papiers d'identités des trois étrangers puis il les tendit à chacun des trois.

Mika observa un moment sa carte, elle lut son nom entier.

 _Mikaël Andreï Milkovitch_

Elle se rappelait de l'interrogatoire que le militaire lui avait donné concernant ses camarades et elle.

-Merci infiniment colonel, remercia la jeune femme qui se disait que peut-être cela remonterait leur côte.

Le colonel hocha la tête puis se rapprocha de son bureau pour saisir un dossier qui traînait parmi d'autres.

-Mikaël Andreï ? Tes parents voulaient un mec ou quoi ? Se moqua Danny en saisissant le papier d'identité de la jeune femme.

Le visage de Mika se crispa puis elle partit d'un fou rire avec le jeune homme suivi de Marshall qui rigolait également sous le regard incompréhensif des autres présents dans la pièce.

-Va savoir ! Peut-être que c'était pour ça que ma mère se droguait, supposa celle-ci alors qu'ils repartirent dans un fou rire à en avoir les larmes aux yeux.

Lorsqu'ils se calmèrent, ils remarquèrent que tout le monde les regardait étrangement comme s'ils étaient dingues.

-En tout cas... Plus russe comme nom tu meurs... murmura Marshall alors que les deux autres homonculus se retinrent de rire.

-Tu peux parler Marshall Adam Smith ! Plus américain tu meurs ! Lui répondit Mika.

-Marshall ! Mikaël ! Calmez-vous bordel ! Danny leur donna un coup de poing chacun pour qu'ils se taisent puis Marshall se racla la gorge comme pour dire qu'ils s'étaient calmé.

Mustang se rassit à sa place se demandant vraiment qui était ces trois personnes en face de lui, il les trouvait étrange, c'était le mot. Ils agissaient d'une manière étrange mais ils n'avaient pas l'air méchants. Il se radoucit un peu mais gardait toujours un peu de méfiance à leurs égards.

-Nous avons eu quelques informations venu du QG est. Il y aurait une personne qui n'aurait pas de papiers qui s'est évadé du commissariat il y a deux semaines de cela. Je pense que c'est l'homme que vous recherchez.

-QG est ? soupira Edward en frissonnant sous l'idée de la chaleur qu'il faisait là-bas.

-A mon avis grand frère, si c'est un alchimiste, il voudra certainement jeter un œil aux ruines de Xerxes. C'est la base même de l'alchimie de nos terres.

La réflexion de Alphonse était plutôt bien pensée, aussi ils décidèrent de suivre cette piste. Ils partirent de la pièce et se dépêchèrent pour se rendre à la gare. Apparemment Winry avait des clients de Rush Valley qui voulaient prendre une commande. S'ils devaient se rendre à Xerxes, ils pouvaient bien passer par Rush Valley également.

Ils montèrent dans le train pendant que chacun prenait place dans le wagon. Ed prenait du recul et son frère le rejoignit.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il t'arrive grand frère ? S'inquiéta celui-ci.

Edward lança un regard mauvais aux trois homonculus.

-J'ai pas confiance en eux... Les homonculus sont les péchés de l'homme, ils sont les pires ordures du monde. Plus tôt on aura fini, mieux ça sera crois-moi... se justifia l'alchimiste d'état se rappelant des derniers homonculus qu'il avait croisé sur sa route.

Alphonse parut un instant réfléchir puis regarda son frère avec franchise.

-Mmh.. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient mauvais... Regardes-les, ils nous ont toujours écouté depuis qu'on les a rencontré... pensa Al qui aimait bien les trois adultes.

-C'est parce qu'ils sont encore jeune pour des homonculus, ce sont encore des enfants Al, mais quand ils vont prendre connaissance de ce qu'ils sont capable de faire, ils ne seront plus pareil...

-Je ne sais pas. Si ce sont des enfants comme tu dis, si on leur fournit une éducation alors ils ne seront pas comme Lust, Envy ou Gluttony... tenta Alphonse de convaincre son frère sans grand succès.

-Non, je ne changerais pas mon avis sur eux, plus vite on les aura renvoyé dans leur monde, plus vite on aura évité un combat inutile... Et j'éviterais de casser mes automails... dit-il en se remémorant la colère de Winry en se grattant la tête.

Sur cette conversation, les deux frères prirent place, chacun réfléchissant aux propos de l'autre en silence.

Leur fournir une éducation ? Et puis quoi encore... pensa le jeune homme. Ils avaient 25 ans environ chacun en âge d'homme, mais étaient encore de jeunes enfants en tant qu'homonculus. Leurs réactions en étaient la preuve même.

Finalement, les trois humains s'endormirent tandis que les trois homonculus discutaient en chuchotant jusqu'à la fin du trajet.


	12. Chapter 12

_Marshall rentrait dans le garage, il angoissait un peu à l'idée de prendre des congés, encore, mais il n'avait pas le choix, sa mère était malade et son père travaillait tard le soir, il devait s'occuper d'elle le temps qu'elle se remette sur pied._

 _La chaleur tapait sur les rues et on suffoquait à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt à peine Marshall y fit un pas qu'il suait déjà. Il se demandait comment les mécanos faisaient pour rester à l'intérieur, ils avaient certes des ventilateurs et y avaient entreposé des bouteilles d'eau glacé qui faisait office de clime._

 _Il s'approcha du bureau de son patron et toqua pour ne recevoir aucune réponse. Il soupira se demandant où il pouvait bien être. La musique qui régnait dans l'atmosphère lui indiqua quel mécano était présent ce n'était personne d'autre que Mika qui bossait sur une voiture volée il y a une semaine déjà._

 _Les autres mécanos étaient en pause visiblement, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de lui demander à elle._

 _Il soupira en essuyant les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Il se traîna vers la jeune femme qui était sous la voiture._

 _La musique un peu forte lui indiqua qu'elle voulait de la tranquillité, comme d'habitude, la jeune femme n'était pas connue pour son amabilité et sa sociabilité. Il s'approcha du poste de musique et baissa le volume. C'était du rap français, il savait que la jeune brune aimait particulièrement ce style de musique, le rap qu'il soit américain ou étranger n'avait pas de limite pour elle._

 _ **La faute à qui, à moi plein d'apathie qui me repose sur mes acquis observant le monde à travers un écran comme si j'étais banni...**_

 _Il devait avouer qu'elle écoutait de la bonne musique même s'il ne comprenait pas nécessairement les paroles._

 _Il se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention en se posant contre une table lourdement._

 _Mika glissa de sous la voiture et il put l'apercevoir dans son pantalon bleu de mécanicienne et un débardeur noir. Ses gants étaient noirs d'huile et elle avait des traces de poussières un peu partout sur le corps._

 _-Tu veux quoi ? Lui lança-t-elle d'un air nonchalant en rangeant ses outils dans sa boite pour en reprendre un autre._

 _-Tu sais pas où il est le boss, je dois prendre des congés._

 _Mika réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de lui répondre._

 _-Il discutait avec un vendeur tout à l'heure. Tu prends plein de congés en ce moment, ça roule chez toi ? Demanda la brune en retournant sous la voiture._

 _Marshall devait dire que ça lui avait fait bizarre de discuter avec une moitié de corps au début mais il s'était habitué avec le temps._

 _-C'est pas tes affaires._

 _Mika soupira en resserrant un dernier boulon et sortit de sa cache en se levant. Elle prit un chiffon pour essuyer son visage et partit en direction du capot ouvert._

 _-Hum... Pour un coup que j'essayais d'être sympa, tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche..._

 _Soudain, il fut interrompu par Danny qui revenait sa course. Il déposa une multitudes de pièces d'automobiles sur la table déjà en bazar. Mika s'approcha pour vérifier si tout était là. Elle lança un regard énervé comme à son habitude au jeune homme._

 _-Il manque les injecteurs. Tu es sûr que tu as tout vérifié ? Demanda celle-ci sèchement._

 _-Tes foutus injecteurs je les ai pas trouvé, c'est bon j'ai ramené le reste ! S'indigna Danny qui détestait bosser pour elle._

 _-Si il y a pas d'injecteur, la voiture démarre pas idiot !_

 _-Je suis allé au marché mais y en avait pas ! Lui répondit-il._

 _-T'es allé voir à la casse comme je t'ai dit ? La prochaine fois tu réfléchiras avant de me ramener une voiture qui fonctionne qu'à moitié ! Elle haussa la voix, elle non plus n'aimait pas travailler avec lui._

 _-Eh ! Elle démarrait quand je l'ai volé ! Et en plus, je l'ai prise dans le quartier des riches ! Je pouvais pas savoir qu'elle était foutue !_

 _Mika poussa un soupir exaspéré pendant Marshall roula les yeux._

 _-On est déjà bien gentil de te voler des voitures alors du calme._

 _-Vous les volez pas pour moi, vous les volez pour le patron je vous rappelle ! Maintenant Danny va à la casse ou je demande à Steve qu'il te place en remise parce que tu es pas foutu de trouver les pièces que je voulais !_

 _Danny poussa un grognement et s'en alla de la fournaise. Mika lança un regard mauvais à Marshall pour l'inciter à lui foutre la paix mais apparemment, tout le monde avait décidé de l'emmerder aujourd'hui._

 _-Marshall ? Tu cherches mon père ? Demanda un jeune homme qui faisait tâche dans ce garage. Il portait des affaires chics, Mika ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre que c'était le fils du boss._

 _-Ouais, je voudrais prendre des congés, lui dit-il._

 _-Vas-y, je te laisse les prendre, je lui en parlerais quand il rentrera mon pote ! Lui sourit l'inconnu qui avait l'air ami avec le voleur._

 _-Merci mec, j't'en dois une ! Il quitta la fournaise avant de se retourner pour saluer Mika, Aller salut pétasse de mécano !_

 _-Va crever en enfer connard ! Lui répondit la concernée._

 _Elle prit une des pièces et la plaça dans la voiture, l'inconnu restait là à l'observer. Elle n'était pas impressionnée le moins du monde même s'il s'agissait du fils de son patron._

 _-C'est donc toi la mécanicienne dont mon père vante les mérites ? Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui recula pour mettre de la distance._

 _Elle le regarda d'un air hautain avant de lui répondre._

 _-Non, j'suis danseuse étoile, t'avais pas remarqué ?_

 _La brune replongea la tête dans la voiture mais l'homme voulait discuter avec elle._

 _-Je m'appelle Yohann, et toi tu dois être la fameuse Mika non ? Il gardait toujours ce sourire gentil presque niais sur le visage._

 _-J'imagine que tu as dû entendre parler de moi, en mal, rajouta Mika toujours aussi désintéressée._

 _Yohann rigola nerveusement, elle n'était pas si facile que ça à approcher mais il appréciait, ça changeait de toutes ses filles qui lui couraient après._

 _-Effectivement... Mais je voulais me faire mon propre avis sur la personne..._

 _Mika soupira, elle ne voulait pas parler aux autres, elle préférait rester seule. Elle lui jeta un regard et il parut intimidé._

 _-Maintenant que tu as ton avis tu peux partir ? Demanda-t-elle froidement._

 _-J'ai pas envie... Il resta là vraiment intrigué par cette femme qui paraissait si différente des autres._

 _-Très bien comme tu veux, de toutes manières t'es le fils du boss donc t'es en quelques sortes mon patron aussi !_

 _Elle reprit son travail et les deux jeunes adultes gardèrent le silence pendant une dizaine de minutes. Finalement, Mika qui semblait en avoir fini pour le moment avec la voiture prit un chiffon pour enlever la crasse sur elle et essuyer sa sueur._

 _Elle prit une bouteille d'eau et but quelques gorgées. Yohann reprit la parole finalement._

 _-Tu sais, je pense que tu pourrais travailler dans un garage légal, tu as les capacités, c'est dommage de les gâcher ainsi, lui dit-il sincèrement._

 _Mika aurait pu répondre sèchement à son habitude mais était scotché que quelqu'un lui dise une telle chose. Pour la première fois, elle sourit à la remarque du jeune homme et le remercia sincèrement._

 _-J'aimerais t'inviter à dîner... si tu veux bien hein, je te force pas ! Il parut soudainement très mal-à-l'aise ce qui fit rire gentiment la jeune femme._

 _-ça marche pour moi, alors on se dit quand et où ? Demanda Mika qui choqua Yohann qui ne pensait pas qu'elle accepterait aussi elle trouvait que le jeune homme était différent des autres personnes qu'elle avait croisé dans sa vie, hormis une._

 _-Euh... Demain soir, je passerais te chercher si tu veux..._

Le train filait à une vitesse faisant défiler le paysage sous le regard des passagers. Winry s'était réveillée depuis quelques heures, en revanche les deux frères Elric dormaient encore ce qui impressionna les trois étrangers.

Winry leur parlait de Rush Valley, leur expliqua tous les détails des automails, elle s'extasiait. Elle avait l'air d'être sur un nuage de bonheur. Ils prenaient plaisir à parler avec elle, elle avait l'air si gentille, si passionnée.

Finalement, le train s'arrêta et les deux derniers endormis se réveillèrent en sursaut.

-Debout les garçons ! On y est !

La blonde les tira par le bras et ils prirent leurs bagages en vitesse avant d'être entraînés dehors.

-Wouah ! Je me lasserais jamais de ce paysage ! S'extasiait la jeune fille au bord de la crise de nerf.

-Ahhh ! Il fait tellement chaud ! Se plaignit Edward en retirant sas veste laissant voir son automail aux yeux de tous.

Alphonse acquiesça en soufflant sous la chaleur ardente qu'il n'avait pas senti la première fois qu'il était venu ici en raison de son armure. Ils se dirigèrent dans la foule pendant que Edward se faisait accoster de toutes parts par des vendeurs d'automails qu'il dégageait avec nonchalance.

-Je parie qu'on trouverait des injecteurs ici... soupira Danny qui se rappelait ses recherches au marché noir pour une si petite pièce.

-Pourquoi tu me parles de ça Danny ? Demanda Mika qui ne se rappelait pas de sa crise nerf.

-Mmmh... Laisses tomber... dit-il ne voulant pas lui rappeler la mémoire à cet instant précis de peur de retrouver cette colère.

Les trois jeunes adultes devaient avouer que cet endroit était magnifique, ils firent part de leur sensation à la mécanicienne d'automail dont on lisait une certaine fierté sur le visage.

-Tu vois Ed, certaines personnes savent apprécier les bonnes choses, provoqua celle-ci avant de s'arrêter devant un magasin et d'y entrer invitant les cinq autres à entrer dans la pièce.

-Salut Garfiel ! C'est moi ! Se présenta Winry. Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année habillé en femme arriva comme soulagé de son arrivée.

-Winry ! Les commandes te demandant ne s'arrêtent pas ! Je commençais à perdre espoir ! Pleurnicha l'homme très grand.

Winry parut heureuse d'être ici, elle présenta son petit monde à son ancien patron puis partit déposer ses affaires avant de se mettre au travail.

L'ambiance était chaleureuse et l'homme les invita à prendre le thé. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et discutaient de la pluie et du beau temps. Ed prétexta qu'il voulait se promener et Al l'accompagna. Ils pouvaient se retrouver enfin seuls entre frère.


	13. Chapter 13

_« Mmmh... C'est beaucoup d'ambition pour si peu tu trouves pas ? »_

 _Le blond réfléchissait à son tour face à la proposition de son ami, il était vrai qu'il était plutôt calé sur le sujet mais cela comportait des risques. Il ne voulait pas aller à Arkham ni même croiser la route du chevalier noir. Il se contentait suffisamment des forces de l'ordre lambda._

 _-J'en sais rien... J'ai besoin de réfléchir... soupira celui-ci qui avait besoin de prendre du recul sur la situation qui lui paraissait plutôt extrême._

-Et au fait Al ! Ça avance avec Mei ? Demanda Ed pour faire la conversation.

Son petit frère se mit à rougir avant de secouer les mains plus que gêné par la question.

-Ehhh ! Mais de quoi tu parles ? Mei est juste une amie qui m'apprend l'élixirologie tu sais ! Il secoua la tête comme pour éloigner cette idée Ed éclata de rire ravi de lui rendre la pareille comme lorsqu'il le faisait avec Winry et lui.

Ils continuèrent leur route et les vendeurs affublaient encore les rues cherchant désespérément des personnes avec des automails. Ed avait beau se moquer de Winry et dire que c'était une maniaque de la mécanique, ceux là étaient bien pire.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un restaurant, Ed lança un regard entendu à Alphonse et ils entrèrent dans le restaurant dont l'odeur les alléchait.

-Eh grand frère ! C'est le restaurant où on avait emmené mangé Lin ! Tu te rappelles ?! s 'exclama Al se remémorant leur aventure.

-Comment je pourrais ne pas m'en rappeler... C'est là que j'ai cassé mon bras pour la énième fois et que Winry m'a assommé une énième fois avec sa clé... Il se gratta la tête comme s'il ressentait à nouveau cette douleur.

Ils s'installèrent à une table et attendirent pour prendre commande, le serveur vint finalement et fit les gros yeux en apercevant les deux alchimistes.

-Oh non ! Pas vous ! Si vous détruisez une nouvelle fois cette ville, vous allez payer le triple de l'addition je vous préviens ! S'exclama l'employé les mains au ciel.

-Combien de fois on va devoir vous le répétez, on avait pas fait exprès ! Commença à s'énerver l'alchimiste d'état en serrant son poing de métal.

-Du calme Ed ! Promis aujourd'hui on cassera rien ! Tenta de canaliser Alphonse qui était toujours le plus calme de tous.

-Pour aujourd'hui... grommela le serveur.

Les deux alchimistes étaient assez connu dans la ville, non pas parce qu'ils étaient réputés pour être des prodiges en alchimie depuis leur jeunesse, mais plutôt parce qu'à deux reprises ceux-ci avaient littéralement explosé Rush Valley.

Ils furent servi non sans un regard méfiant du serveur qui préférait se méfier d'eux.

-Les garçons ?!

Ils entendirent une voix féminine qui les stoppèrent, ils se retournèrent et virent une jeune fille aux cheveux brun avec le teint mat.

-Paninya ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir !

La jeune femme vint s'asseoir très heureuse de les revoir, elle commença à discuter avec eux.

-Comment va Satella et son bébé?! Demanda Edward se demandant comment la petite famille se portait.

Paninya fit une petite moue fatiguée avant de répondre.

-Plutôt bien... Mais le bébé est fatigant ! Je savais pas que c'était si dur de surveiller des enfants ! Se plaignit la jeune fille en faisant la grimace.

-Ouais je vois, on en a trois sur les bras en ce moment... soupira Ed en faisant allusion aux trois jeunes homonculus.

-Ed... rappela à l'ordre son petit frère

Paninya ne releva pas la réponse de l'aîné et demanda si Winry était ici avec excitation.

-Oui ! On est ici parce qu'elle a reçu plein de commandes ! S'empressa de répondre Alphonse.

-Et Ed, ça avance avec elle ? Demanda Paninya lançant un regard complice à Al.

-Mais de quoi tu parles ?! Winry est juste une amie d'enfance ! Et arrêtez de vous regardez comme ça !

L'alchimiste d'état se lança dans une argumentation que les deux jeunes gens n'écoutaient même plus tellement ils se moquaient du jeune homme.

Ils finirent de manger dans cette ambiance amicale et emmenèrent Paninya à la boutique pour qu'elle puisse voir Winry, les deux jeunes femmes étaient plutôt ravies de se revoir après tout ce temps. Elles discutaient de tout et de rien dans l'atelier pendant que Winry s'occupait d'une jambe. Elles avaient l'air d'avoir tissé des liens lors du dernier séjour de la jeune blonde.

Cependant la réalité rattrapa bien vite les deux jeunes hommes lorsqu'ils aperçurent les trois homonuclus dans un coin de la pièce à attendre que le temps passe. Ils se rappelèrent qu'ils devaient se rendre à Xerxes au plus vite.

Les deux blonds s'approchèrent d'eux et exposa leur voyage. Ils partiraient demain dès l'aube pour éviter la chaleur de l'après-midi.

Edward venait à peine de se réveiller que son petit-frère lui secouait déjà l'épaule pour lui dire qu'il était en retard et qu'ils allaient louper le train. Il se leva d'un bond se rappelant qu'ils avaient clairement dit aux homonculus d'être prêt à temps. Il fila se laver et s'habiller alors que Alphonse soupira prenant l'habitude de ce manque de ponctualité. Son grand-frère avait beau dire qu'avant il dormait beaucoup parce qu'il était lié à son corps, aujourd'hui il n'avait plus cette excuse.

Le plus jeune des deux descendit prendre son petit déjeuner en compagnie des trois homonculus qui ne mangeaient pas un seul morceau hormis Danny qui se goinfrait. Alphonse se dit alors qu'il avait récupéré la gourmandise comme péché.

Ils discutaient tranquillement du voyage, puis Mika partit voir Winry pour lui dire au revoir le temps d'un voyage. Soudain, elle réalisa qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'un adieu, après tout, qui savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer ils auraient peut-être l'occasion de rentrer chez eux.

La mécanicienne d'automail parut plutôt triste à cette annonce, mais elle se contenta de lui sourire gentiment et de la serrer dans ses bras Winry se faisait rarement des amis à cause de son travail, elle était tout de même déçu de la perdre déjà.

-Ah et au fait ! La prochaine fois que tu vois Edward, roules lui une belle galoche !

Mika éclata de rire devant l'air gêné de la jeune blonde qui devenait rouge écrevisse. Finalement, le tant attendu finit enfin par descendre avec sa valise. Il s'installa à table et Mika envoya un clin d'œil à Winry qui aurait pu mourir sur place de honte.

Ils partirent à l'heure sous les salutations de Winry et de leurs nouvelles connaissances, le trajet en train fut assez court, cependant, cela n'empêcha pas à Edward de dormir et Alphonse de rester plonger dans ces notes.

Mika sentait bizarrement que quelque chose ne se passerait pas comme prévu, elle en venait même à se demander quelques instants pourquoi rentrer, après tout, elle ne se rappelait pas de son passé. Et ce n'était pas comme si elle avait une vie fantastique.

Mais elle devait le faire pour Marshall et Danny, elle se sentait proche d'eux, peut-être comme des frères qu'elle n'avait certainement jamais eu. Ils avaient une vie là-bas, ils ne pouvaient pas tout abandonner ainsi, et elle, elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner.

Le train arriva à la gare tranquillement dans cette ville si touristique. Chacun descendit et les deux alchimistes prirent un chemin en direction de quelqu'un qui pourrait les amener à bon port. Ils arrivèrent face à une multitude de maison dans une rue assez pauvre. Le soleil de plomb tapait les seuls humains du groupe.

Ed prit la direction d'une maison précise et toqua. Un homme assez petit ouvrit la porte de la maison qui était en réalité un café. C'était un homme avec des lunettes rondes, une moustache et un bouc, il les salua gentiment.

-Salut ! Vous avez fait bonne route ?

-Voici Mister hang, il organise des voyages, il nous emmènera avec ses chameaux aux ruines de Xerxes, présenta Ed en serrant la main du guide.

-Mais Ed... On va sortir du pays, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Je veux dire, l'armée serait très intéressée si elle tombait sur eux... lui chuchota Alphonse qui ne voulait pas que les autres l'entendent.

Son frère le prit à part pour lui expliquer précisément.

-On va passer par un autre chemin, c'est de …. l'émigration clandestine Al... Je me suis fait la même réflexion que toi tout à l'heure... Si jamais l'armée apprend pour eux, ils les voudront pour faire des expériences et pour les avoir comme chiens.

Sur cet avertissement, ils repartirent dans le groupe et montèrent sur leur montures immédiatement, hors de question de perdre plus de temps. Ils avaient des heures de trajets.

Des heures de trajets sous la chaleur, malheureusement. Ed était littéralement en train de se consumer à cause des ses automails d'acier. Il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre toutes les cinq minutes.

-Quel soleil de plomb... On crève de chaud...Je crois que je suis en train de fondre...

-Un peu de patience grand frère !

-N'oublies pas que mon bras et ma jambe sont en acier... J'AI L'IMPRESSION DE CRAMER ! Hurla l'alchimiste d'état au bout de sa vie.

-Ah oui c'est vrai pardon !

Marshall qui commençait à en avoir marre du trajet se décida à prendre la parole.

-On est encore loin de notre but Mister Hang ? Demanda-t-il impatient d'arriver.

-Un peu, mais nous avons déjà passé la frontière, lui répondit leur guide, Au loin, on peut apercevoir les ruines de la capitale de Xerxes. Autrefois, les richesses coulaient à flots et le royaume baignait dans l'opulence, mais aujourd'hui, cette ville ne sert plus que d'escale aux caravanes qui traversent le pays.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à bon port une heure après, le soleil était toujours aussi haut dans le ciel, et à peine furent-ils arrivés que Edward fonça dans une fontaine d'eau sans même que son petit-frère ne puisse dire un mot. Alphonse se contenta de soupirer et observa autour de lui. Il les avait déjà vu une fois, lorsqu'il était allé à Xing avec Mei, il trouvait l'endroit toujours aussi magnifique.

Edward sortit finalement de la fontaine tout trempé, sa tresse et ses habits dégoulinants de partout. Il lâcha un soupir de soulagement tandis qu'il essorait ses cheveux.

-Tu abuses un peu tu trouves pas ? Soupira à son tour Danny se disant qu'il exagérait la chaleur.

-C'est parce que vous êtes des homonculus aussi ! Vous ne ressentez pas la chaleur ni le froid ! Répondit-il en se crispant de colère.

Mika soupira à son tour en lui disant de se calmer.

-T'en as pas marre d'être toujours en colère ? A chaque fois que je suis avec toi je ressens une explosion de colère en moi, pas que je trouve ça dérangeant mais quand même, penses à ceux qui doivent te supporter ! Lui fit-elle la remarque en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Bon ça va ! Vous avez fini ?! On a du boulot je vous rappelle ! S'acharna le blond.

Il les conduisit plus profondément vers les ruines jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant quelque chose d'immense. Ils restèrent tous bouche-bée jusqu'à ce que Mika ouvre la parole.

-On dirait un cercle de transmutation...

Danny la regarda surpris que la jeune femme ait autant de connaissance alors qu'elle n'avait jamais étudié de telles choses.

-Exact, mais il manque un bout malheureusement. Il a été mangé par un ho... Enfin un de nos ennemis, expliqua le Fullmétal qui ne voulait pas leur dévoiler la présence d'autres homonculus dans ce monde. Bien qu'il n'en reste plus que deux de vivants.

Alphonse le voyait pour la deuxième fois mais n'en revenait toujours pas d'un tel spectacle. Même si désormais, il était écœuré face à la création de la pierre philosophale, il ne pouvait nier que ses ruines étaient splendides.

-Et on est où nous là-dedans ? Demanda Marshall avec orgueil.

-Nul part, on est pas censé exister. Ici n'est représenté que l'alchimie en général, il y a l'air, le feu, la terre et l'eau, et puis à l'intérieur, le froid, le chaud, le sec et l'humide. C'est le cercle qui représente le monde initialement. Mais j'imagine que des génies d'alchimistes l'ont transformé à leur propre sauce pour en faire la pierre philosophale... Pas vrai ? lui expliqua Mika totalement absorbée en jetant un œil aux deux prodiges d'alchimie.

Edward et Alphonse se contentèrent de garder le silence en baissant la tête tant elle avait raison. C'était bien une des rares choses dont ils étaient dégoûtés de l'homme : la création de la pierre philosophale. Cette atrocité utilisée dans des buts personnels et détruisant des vies.

Mika se rapprocha pour mieux voir chacune des parties détériorées par le temps, seulement, son pied shoota dans un objet et elle faillit perdre l'équilibre. Ses camarades se moquèrent d'elle mais quand elle baissa le regard, elle put voir un objet qui n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde-là un portable. Il était couvert de poussière, cela devait dater de quelques jours seulement.

Son cœur déjà arrêté s'arrêta. Elle se retourna comme un robot et s'exprima d'une faible voix.

-Il était là, vous aviez raison...

Elle montra le téléphone aux yeux de tous et le lança à Marshall et Danny.

-C'est génial, et maintenant on fait quoi ! Il est parti depuis au moins trois jours ! S'énerva la jeune femme.

Ed et Al semblèrent réfléchir quelques instants avant d'ordonner de fouiller toutes les ruines, peut-être qu'ils trouveraient autre chose.

Seulement, ils passèrent deux heures à tout fouiller, mais rien. Pas le moindre indice. Les trois homonculus poussèrent un soupir, ils n'étaient pas plus avancé que ça.

Ils finirent par se réunir et rejoindre le guide pour partir. Ils discuteraient de la prochaine étape du voyage dans une maison au frais.

-Vous avez trouvé ce que vous recherchiez ? Demanda Mister Hang en remontant sur son chameau.

-Non, pas vraiment... On est pas plus avancé... râla Danny en remontant en selle. Ils commencèrent à réaliser que rentrer chez eux seraient une tâche bien plus difficile qu'ils ne le pensaient.

-Ah, c'est vraiment dommage... Un jeune homme de votre âge recherchait quelque chose également il y a quelques jours, seulement, il avait réussi lui, expliqua le guide alors qu'ils faisaient demi-tour.

-Il était comment ? Demanda Marshall qui ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de Yohann.

-Mmmh.. Il était grand et brun... sembla essayer de se remémorer le guide touristique.

Les trois homonculus se regardèrent avec précipitation.

-C'est lui ! S'exclamèrent les trois à l'unisson.

-Mister Hang, s'il vous plaît, vous a-t-il dit où il allait après ? Demanda Alphonse. Sa demande ressemblait plus à un supplice qu'autre chose.

-Il m'a juste dit qu'il retournerait à Central, mais il ne m'a pas précisé où, je suis navré...

Tous se regardèrent connaissant la suite de leur expédition ils retourneraient à Central, du moins, s'il était présent quelques jours auparavant, il venait alors seulement d'arriver dans la capitale. Ils devaient se dépêcher au plus vite.


	14. Chapter 14

_-Un rencard avec cette fille ? T'es pas sérieux mec ? Toutes mais pas elle ! S'exclama Danny complètement ahuri de cette nouvelle._

 _-Attends attends attends ! Et elle a accepté ? Demanda Marshall plutôt choqué d'apprendre que l'associable avec accepté de sortir de son trou._

 _Yohann les regarda sans trop comprendre leur réaction, peut-être qu'elle était assez inapprochable mais cela ne signifiait pas que c'était une mauvaise personne pour autant._

 _-Tu sais que personne ne l'aimait au lycée ? Enchaîna Danny._

 _-Mais personne ! Enfin si ! Va savoir pourquoi, elle et Rachel étaient meilleures potes ! Expliqua Marshall à son tour._

 _-C'était la fille la plus populaire du lycée, tout le monde l'adorait et en plus elle était super belle... Je comprends pas comment elles ont pu être potes..._

 _Yohann hocha la tête se disant que lui aussi au lycée, il n'était pas le plus aimé, il ne pouvait pas juger quelqu'un sur son passé. Encore moins cette fille qui lui semblait si inaccessible._

 _-Le lycée c'est i ans en arrière les gars ! Je suis sûr qu'elle a changé et à y repenser, vous non plus vous étiez pas trop fréquentables à cette période ! Défendit-il._

 _Ses paroles n'eurent pas l'effet espéré et il ne put toujours pas les convaincre que cette Mikaël était quelqu'un de forcément agréable au fond d'elle. Mais il s'en fichait, il était attiré par elle et ce n'était pas parce que ces meilleurs amis lui déblatéraient des idioties qu'il en allait s'en tenir à si peu._

 _-Si je suis venu vous en parler, c'est pas pour que vous me fassiez la morale ! Je suis venu vous demander de l'aide ! J'aimerai lui acheter un cadeau, après tout vous la connaissez depuis longtemps ! Vous avez pas une idée de ce qui lui ferait plaisir ? Demanda le brun plutôt perdu._

 _-Un injecteur, répondit Danny en roulant les yeux repensant à la dérouillée qu'il s'était pris par la mécano._

 _-Elle a eu raison de s'emporter Danny, mon père allait pas mettre en commerce une voiture qui risquerait pas de démarrer au moment de la vendre ! Non, plus sérieusement, cette fille me plaît grave ! J'ai besoin de vous là !_

 _-Ok ! Mais seulement parce que tu m'avais aidé avec Jess' ! Souffla Marshall toujours exaspéré à l'idée que son meilleur ami sorte avec celle qu'il haïssait au plus haut point, Tu veux vraiment lui faire plaisir ? Lui offres rien, c'est pas le genre à aimer les cadeaux ou les surprises, elle serait capable de mal le prendre..._

 _-Mal le prendre ? Demanda Yohann en fronçant les sourcils._

 _-On t'a prévenu, tu as pas choisi la fille la plus facile ni la plus normale ! Le réprimanda Danny._

Le train filait à vive allure et laissait le paysage défiler sous les yeux de nos cinq voyageurs qui partaient pour Central. Ils mirent plus de deux jours pour arriver finalement à destination et être accueilli par le Colonel Mustang ainsi que sa subordonnée le lieutenant Hawkeye.

Le regard d'Edward se ferma automatiquement lorsqu'il l'aperçut, il poussa un soupir à réveiller les morts en s'approchant de lui.

-Colonel... râla l'alchimiste d'état qui montrait un réel désintérêt envers son supérieur.

-Pas le temps de parler Fullmétal, montez ! Il montra du doigt deux voitures noires, Hawkeye prit le volant de l'une d'elle et invita les trois jeunes homonculus à monter tandis que Mustang prit les commandes de l'autre et força du regard Ed à monter à bord.

Alphonse était plutôt ravi d'être de retour au quartier général, ce n'était pas le cas de son aîné qui croisait inlassablement les bras dans une attitude exaspérée.

-Pourquoi vous avez pris la peine d'être venu nous chercher ? Vous avez pas de la paperasse en retard ? Grogna-t-il en roulant les yeux.

Roy jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur principal fatigué de l'attitude du jeune alchimiste d'état.

-Tout n'est pas rose ici, Fullmétal. Plus les élections approchent, plus des personnes mal-intentionnées souhaitent prendre le pouvoir. Je n'ai pas envie que ces personnes aient entre leurs mains ces trois individus.

Son ton était las comme s'il était fatigué de se battre constamment. Le visage d'Edward se détendit comprenant que son supérieur était toujours aussi exténué par l'après coup d'état.

-Mais, vous avez libéré le pays, pourquoi est-ce-que vous ne gagneriez pas ces élections ? Demanda Alphonse plutôt inquiet.

Un silence s'imposa pendant quelques minutes avant que le jeune frère d'Edward ne réalise que la situation à Central s'aggravait de jours en jours.

-Les habitants ont accepté les élections, malheureusement nous leur laissons le choix du président qu'ils désirent. Je ne suis pas des mieux vu après le coup d'état il faut s'attendre à ce que je ne sois pas élu, expliqua l'homme d'une voix sombre.

-Mais, c'est pas juste, vous avez aider le pays ! S'exclama Ed hors de lui.

-Tout le monde n'accepte pas un soldat qui a fait la guerre d'Ishval, de plus, il y a plusieurs versions des faits de ce coup d'état, certaines de ses versions ne sont pas en mon avantage, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Je respecterai la promesse que j'ai faite coûte que coûte. Je souhaite à tout prix que ce pays devienne une démocratie pour le bien du peuple.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, plus personne n'osait ouvrir la bouche. Du côté du Lieutenant Hawkeye, l'ambiance n'était pas des meilleures non plus. Elle avait demandé aux homonculus s'ils savaient où se trouvait l'homme qu'ils recherchaient mais en voyant leur mine déçue, elle comprit qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où il pouvait se cacher.

-On sait juste qu'il est à Central... Mais Central, c'est vaste, et il est peut-être déjà reparti... répondit finalement Danny en baissant les yeux, il se promit qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait entre les mains, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper.

Leur trajet fut également dans un des silences les plus lourds, Riza pouvait les comprendre, elle avait déjà vu cette mine lasse sur le visage des frères Elric lorsqu'ils s'éloignaient de leur but.

-Vous savez, Ed et Al ont connu une situation similaire, ils couraient après leur objectif et plus ils essayaient de trouver la solution, plus ils s'en éloignaient ils ont malgré tout réussi leur objectif alors que tout laissait sembler qu'ils n'y parviendraient jamais. Je suis sûr que vous y arriverez, les encouragea la militaire en leur lançant un sourire timide lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination de l'hôtel.

Une fois installé, ils se posèrent tous autour d'une tasse de thé se décidant à élaborer la prochaine destination. Mustang et Hawkeye étaient restés à leur côté pour apporter un minimum d'aide. Marshall, Danny et Mika se demandaient ce que les deux frères avaient désespérément cherché et obtenu sous la difficulté. Cela avait-il un lien avec les bras et la jambe bionique de l'alchimiste ? Ils savaient que le jeune homme possédait des prothèses métalliques, mais la raison pour laquelle il les possédait était inconnu. Ils avaient préféré ne pas se mêler de son histoire se disant que cela devait être personnel, néanmoins, ils étaient curieux.

-Quelle est la prochaine étape alors ? Demanda Alphonse en sortant des cartes de Central et les disposant sur la table basse de la chambre d'hôtel.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur les homonculus qui étaient ceux qui connaissaient le mieux le personnage, mais aucun des trois ne sut quoi dire.

-On en a aucune idée, répondit Mika, On saurait ses plans, on aurait plus d'idée il pourrait très bien être dans cet hôtel, comme à dormir chez quelqu'un...

-ça va vraiment nous avancer... râla Edward dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Tu as un problème Ednaze ? Provoqua Mika qui l'avait entendu râler.

-Répètes un peu pour voir ?! Tu m'as réellement appelé Ednaze ?! Il se leva sous la colère prêt à se battre, Mika se leva à son tour lançant un regard meurtrier à l'être humain en face de lui.

-Tu préfères que je t'appelle Ednain peut-être ?!

-Qui est-ce-que tu traites de nain espèce de femme serpent ! Tu paies rien pour attendre !

-ça suffit ! La voix du colonel se fit entendre les faisant se taire réalisant que tout le monde les regardait prêt à s'interposer s'ils se battaient.

Ils se rassirent en se lançant un regard noir avant de reprendre la discussion comme si de rien n'était.

-Central est vraiment grand, c'est bien ça le problème... Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par demander aux habitants s'ils n'ont pas vu un homme qui correspondrait à votre description, dit la subordonnée du colonel.

-Mmh... ça pourrait être une idée... Mais il est plutôt du genre à se cacher... Je ne pense pas que les habitants l'auraient croisé, réfléchit Marshall.

Mika lançait toujours des regards destructeurs à Edward qui lui rendait également, soudain, lors d'une énième confrontation, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, l'alchimiste ressentit comme un sentiment de mal-être, comme s'il se sentait oppressé. Il réprima un frisson alors que Mika le fixait toujours intensément du regard prête à en découdre.

Alphonse remarqua que son frère devenait de plus en plus pâle et fronça les sourcils en s'inquiétant.

-ça va grand frère ? Tu as pas l'air bien...

Tous se retournèrent en direction du concerné qui murmura un petit oui avant de refixer les yeux de la jeune femme. Il ressentit ce mal-être oppressant, cette peur, cette tristesse, cette colère et prétexta qu'il devait sortir prendre l'air.

Une fois en dehors de la chambre, il se sentit libéré. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, il avait juste regarder l'homonculus dans les yeux et soudain, les pires sensations lui étaient venus dans la tête, c'était emparé de son corps.

Soudain, la réalité le frappa, et si Mika pouvait contrôler les sentiments des autres ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, aucun homonculus qu'il avait croisé ne pouvait le faire... Mais eux, ils ne venaient pas de leur monde, c'était des homonculus différents... Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il réalisa que ses homonculus pouvaient s'avérer plus dangereux qu'ils n'y paraissaient.

Il poussa un long soupir, secoua la tête et rentra à nouveau dans la pièce pour continuer la discussion.

-Justement, j'te dis que la plupart de ses caches, c'était des entrepôts abandonnés Marsh' ! Ça serait pas étonnant que ça soit encore le cas ici ! S'écria Danny.

-Tu penses réellement ? C'était nos planques parce qu'on avait déjà du matos, mais lui il a ni le fric ni le matos ! Je vois pas pourquoi il irait se planquer dans des endroits comme ça ! Répondit l'interpellé.

-Les gars ! Dan' a raison ! Marsh' aussi ! Je suis pour le plan de Danny, c'est la seule piste qu'on ait, même s'il se peut que tu aies raison Marshall ! S'interposa Mika voulant les calmer.

Mustang sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se pencher sur la carte, Alphonse fit de même en recherchant tous les entrepôts de la cité.

Ils prirent chacun un crayon et entourèrent chaque usine abandonnée de la carte. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, ils posèrent les crayons en soufflant comme si le travail avait été exténuant.

-ça nous en fait 17... soupirèrent-ils en même temps.

-Colonel, il est bientôt l'heure de l'Assemblée, nous devons partir, rappela le Lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Vous avez raison Lieutenant, je vous prierai de pas vous entretuer en mon absence.

Il prit sa veste et se dirigea en saluant les alchimistes d'un mouvement de tête et les deux militaires disparurent laissant seules les alchimistes et les homonculus.

Un silence s'installa avant que Alphonse ne brise la glace.

-Bon, on commence par lequel ?!

Mika s'approcha de la carte avant de désigner un des entrepôts le plus proche de l'hôtel.

-Les plus proche d'abord ! Je ne pense pas que Monsieur ait eu le courage de descendre à l'orée de la ville !


	15. Chapter 15

Les cinq compères se dirigeaient à l'entrée de l'entrepôt qui paraissait bien plus calme la nuit. Edward, Alphonse, Marshall, Danny et Mika osaient à peine respirer à chaque seconde. Ils étaient là pour le trouver, et il était forcément là à continuer ses expériences aussi tordues quelles qu'elles soient.

Ils avaient marché toute une journée pour faire chaque entrepôt pour au final se retrouver dans le plus délabré et le plus éloigné de l'hôtel. C'était bien son genre.

Le bâtiment était trop silencieux à leur goût comparé aux autres bâtiments qu'ils avaient fouillé. Danny se crispait, Mika pouvait voir ses muscles se contracter, il devait sentir quelque chose de mauvais ici lui aussi, ou alors était-ce les mauvais souvenirs qui revenaient ? Peut-être les deux. Yohann avait tellement abusé de l'alchimie que son aura en était certainement devenu mauvais.

Ils s'écartèrent chacun de quelques mètres pour avoir plus de visibilité sur le périmètre. Le froid était intense et Mika pouvait s'apercevoir que Al frissonnait, heureusement pour elle Danny et Marshall, leur corps ne connaissaient plus la notion de froid puisque ils étaient déjà mort.

Ils marchèrent dans ce silence brisé par leurs bruits de pas. Ed activa sa lame issue de son automail, Al transmuta le poignard que Mika lui avait offert, en épée avant qu'ils partent ce matin, quand aux trois autres, ils se contentèrent de rester comme ils étaient.

Ils entrèrent finalement dans une pièce constituée de machines en tout genre, si l'on écoutait attentivement, on pouvait en entendre une qui ronronnait au loin. Milko n'avait pas besoin de se demander qui était dans le fond de la pièce, elle le savait déjà, tout comme chaque personne présente ici.

Ils avancèrent lentement et prudemment, les Elric, en particulier Edward avait l'air plutôt confiant, il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que cet homme pouvait les manipuler à leurs guises. Ils s'approchèrent finalement, ils étaient à moins de 10 mètres de lui mais Yohann ne les avait pas encore vu, Mika sentit une rage profonde l'envahir, la même qu'elle contenait depuis cette nuit-là.

-Eh, vous ! Interpella le Fullmetal sous l'air exaspéré de son frère par son manque de discrétion.

Il se retourna et observa le groupe de personne situé en face de lui, son visage se figea lorsqu'il reconnut ses trois sacrifices, puis il se mit à sourire, cela ressemblait à un sourire honnête comme s'il était réellement ravi de les revoir.

-Mais quel honneur ! S'exclama Yohann, les frères Elric et mes créations à leur côté ! Ah ! Vous m'avez manqué vous savez... Je commençais à me sentir seul ! s'exclama celui-ci. Mika serra les poings incapable de gérer sa haine envers lui, mais elle fut retenue par Marshall qui se doutait bien de ce qu'elle pouvait lui infliger.

-La ferme espèce de... Danny prit la parole mais lui aussi fut stoppé par Marshall qui mettait sa haine de côté en préférant se servir de leur tortionnaire pour rentrer à Gotham.

-Nous voulons vous aider à retrouver votre monde, prit la parole Alphonse qui était le plus diplomate du groupe.

Yohann éclata d'un rire sadique trahissant son sourire honnête, puis il ne s'arrêta qu'au bout de quelques minutes en dévisageant l'alchimiste d'état à travers ses lunettes noires cachant des yeux totalement blancs.

-Comme si je voulais rentrer à Gotham... En revanche, j'aimerais que vous me rendiez mes créations, ce sont les miennes, pas les vôtres. Sa voix fut soudainement froide et la moindre trace de sympathie avait disparu. Mika fut soudain secouée d'un spams et avant même qu'elle ne puisse se retenir, des flashs lui revinrent en mémoire.

- _Non idiot ! La mécanique, c'est comme ta science, c'est tout un art ! Rigola Mika en le bousculant gentiment._

 _-Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de comprendre, mais je préfère ma chimie navré ! S'excusa Yohann en lui lançant un sourire sincère avant de se taire quelques secondes, Tu sais Mika, ça me fait réellement plaisir de te parler, t'es différente des autres, t'es vrai..._

 _Mika qui venait de comprendre ses paroles se mit à rougir, elle n'était pas très friande des sentiments, mais Yohann venait tout simplement de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle avait des sentiments. Elle le regarda dans les yeux lui rendant son sourire._

 _-Moi aussi Yohann ça me fait du bien d'être avec toi..._

Il fit un pas dans leur direction mais Danny s'interposa posant une main sur son épaule, Mika n'était pas la seule à trembler de rage. Ses souvenirs qui lui revenaient comme ça en mémoire, ce n'était pas le moment, elle en ressentit une plus grande haine à l'égard de l'homme en face d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas, celui qu'elle venait de voir dans ses souvenirs avait l'air si différent.

-... voyons, Danny, tu n'as pas à faire ça, je veux juste contempler le fruit de mon travail... Après tout, je vous ai amélioré la vie, n'est-ce-pas ? Il scruta chacun des trois avant de poser son regard sur Al et Ed en rigolant.

-Excusez le comportement de mes amis, ils n'ont jamais su apprécier ce que je leur offrais... dit-il en regardant les deux frères.

-Le travail que tu nous offrais ? On faisait ton sale boulot enculé ! S'empressa de répondre Danny qui était complètement hors de lui. Sa haine lui valut des moqueries de la part de leur créateur.

-Dis-moi Marshall, tu m'as l'air en bien meilleure santé désormais... ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu as arrêté la drogue ! Continua Yohann qui s'amusait plutôt bien de la situation visiblement.

-Cause toujours le taré, je sais gérer ma colère, on est juste là pour que tu nous ramènes chez nous !

Yohann eut un léger rire comme si ce qu'ils disaient n'étaient que des foutaises. Il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer, mais il en profiterait pour jouer en son avantage, il voulait que ses créations restent avec lui et qu'elles lui obéissent au doigt et à l'œil.

-Mikaël, dit-il en ignorant la remarque de Marshall, il prit un air concerné et soulagé, cela avait toujours marché avec elle, la jeune femme l'aimait de tout cœur et il avait juste à battre des cils pour qu'elle lui obéisse, Tu désires réellement rentrer ? Je veux dire, on pourrait recommencer une nouvelle vie ici, toi et moi, loin de cette ville de fous, loin de tous nos problèmes ! C'est une deuxième chance qui s'offre à nous !

Il s'approcha d'elle et tendit sa main pour lui toucher la joue, seulement, Mikaël était morte, Mika était une autre personne qui détestait cet homme en face d'elle.

-C'est toi le...

Avant même qu'elle ne puisse finir sa phrase, le mur à côté d'eux explosa laissant apparaître un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, un bandana noué autour de la tête, des cheveux longs et noirs, habillé d'un top court d'une jupe, et de mitaines.

-Salut Fullmetal nabot ! Je t'ai manqué ?! Ricana celui-ci avec ferveur tandis que le visage d'Ed se crispa, je vois que vous vous êtes fait de nouveaux amis avec ton frère, continua celui-ci en dévisageant les trois amis.

-Envy... Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ! Les mains de l'alchimiste se crispèrent sous la rage, Yohann, lui, tremblait de terreur en apercevant l'homonculus qui l'avait retrouvé une nouvelle fois. Mika devait l'avouer, elle était jalouse que ce « Envy » lui fasse cet effet, elle aurait aimé que ça soit eux qui le fasse trembler de peur.

Envy arqua un sourcil et posa un poing sur sa hanche avant de lui répondre avec un ton de dédain.

-Tu sais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, je viens pour l'autre alchimiste qui vient d'ailleurs minus !

-Qui est-ce que tu traites de minus ?! Figures-toi que j'ai grandi depuis la dernière fois! Hurla Ed.

-Hum ! Moui, si on veut, je reste plus grand que toi ! Ricana Envy avant de se tourner vers le scientifique et de le désigner du doigt, toi, tu vas crever saloperie !

-Non ! On en a besoin ! s'égosilla Alphonse.

-Je te préférais en boîte de conserve le gamin !

Avant même que quelqu'un ne rajoute autre chose, Ed tapa des mains faisant apparaître sa lame de son automail. Au même moment, Yohann en profita pour s'enfuir les laissant les cinq face à l'homme au bandana. Mika s'en aperçut et hurla de rage.

-Ed ! Al ! Dégagez ! Le laissez pas s'échapper ! Marshall tu les accompagnes si jamais on arrive pas à retenir ce gars ! Hurla-t-elle frustrée, il venait de leur échapper des mains ! Non, tout n'était pas perdu, ils allaient rattraper Yohann par la peau du cul s'il le fallait. Et au moins, si c'était Marshall qui accompagnait les Elric, Danny ne tenterait pas de tuer Yohann sous la colère.

-Alors... Comme ça tu te la joues quaïd idiote ! Je te préviens je n'aime pas me battre, alors ça sera très bref.

-Je te préviens, nous on adore... cracha-t-elle alors que Danny fonça sur lui pour lui asséner un coup que Envy esquiva plutôt rapidement.

-C'est tout ce que tu as gamin ?! Il muta son bras en lame qu'il planta dans le cœur de Danny qui s'effondra sur le sol. Mika se retint le cœur également ressentant une vive souffrance suite à cet acte. Parce qu'ils étaient encore jeunes, ils m'étaient du temps à se régénérer. Mika espérait juste que Danny se régénérerait assez rapidement pour l'aider le temps qu'ils rattrapent ce fou et qu'ils soient assez loin de ce type étrange.

Il se retourna vers Mika et retransforma son bras normalement. Elle se demanda s'il s'agissait d'alchimie mais c'était impossible, du moins pas d'une telle manière. Elle n'arrivait pas à le voir en précision à cause de l'obscurité mais ils commencèrent à se battre brutalement. Enchaînant les coups et Mika priant pour que Danny se réveille assez vite.

Elle esquivait les coups avec facilité et agilité ce qui agaçait son adversaire. L'environnement autour d'eux se détruisait au fur et à mesure de la bataille. Finalement, Mika donna un coup de pied dans la tête du brun qui fut propulsé contre le mur le faisant exploser également. Mika fut surprise de voir à la force dont laquelle était doué ce type, c'était presque inhumain. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas humain, pensa-t-elle d'un coup.

C'est à ce même moment que Danny se releva en crachant du sang. Mika soupira avec soulagement, leur adversaire était un très bon combattant, elle n'aurait pas tenu longtemps sans Danny.

Envy hoqueta de surprise réalisant qu'il avait en face de lui deux homonculus comme lui. Il pensait qu'il était le seul avec Pride encore vivant. Un sourire étira ses lèvres, ils avaient l'air encore assez jeunes et n'avaient visiblement pas pris la pierre. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles

-Des homonculus ! Quel plaisir de rencontrer des confrères ! Dit-il en se régénérant également.

Mika fut surprise tout comme son frère mais n'en dit pas moins, il ne fallait pas baisser sa garde.

-Moi qui venait dégommer ce type, j'en sors avec de nouveaux camarades ! Il s'approcha lentement en marchant et en les détaillant du regard laissant apercevoir des pupilles reptiliennes violettes, comme eux. Il dévoila son tatouage à la cuisse en observant ceux qu'ils avaient sur la main.

Danny et Mika prirent une position de défense prêts à riposter seulement il n'attaqua pas.

-Calmez-vous, je vais pas vous tuer ! Il était à moins d'un mètre de Mika quand il hoqueta de surprise.

-Lust c'est toi ?!

-Non, moi c'est Mikaël mais mes potes m'appellent Mika ! Grogna la concernée en renfrognant encore plus son visage dans un masque de colère.

Envy parut assez déstabilisé mais réalisa qu'il y avait quand même des différences entre les deux jeunes femmes malgré leur ressemblance frappante à commencer par la couleur de cheveux et les péchés qu'elle dégageait autrement dit : la colère, la luxure. Il détailla Danny à son tour qui se crispa gourmandise et jalousie. Les deux dégageaient comme une odeur de peur qui pouvait paralyser un être humain s'il était présent.

-J'imagine que l'autre c'est l'orgueil et la paresse ? Demanda-t-il sachant pertinemment la réponse puisqu'il avait senti ça en « entrant » dans la pièce, Peu importe, je vous laisse ce sale type pour aujourd'hui, vous avez l'air de tenir à lui. Mais je vous préviens, je vous quitterais pas des yeux.

Il prit la direction opposée mais s'arrêta à l'entrée du mur détruit.

-Vous espérez réellement rentrer chez vous ?

Mika et Danny lui lancèrent un regard mauvais en acquiesçant méchamment. L'homonculus éclata juste de rire avant de s'en aller non sans les détailler du regard avec un air étrange. Son rire résonnait dans tout l'entrepôt. Les deux camarades se regardèrent ne comprenant pas la réaction du brun. Pourquoi était-ce si drôle de vouloir rentrer chez soi ? Et pourquoi avait-il agi ainsi brusquement ?

-J'hallucine ! Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de se passer bordel ! Hurla Danny encore plus hors de lui.

Mika gardait le silence ne comprenant pas non plus, elle dit à son frère qu'ils devaient alors rejoindre les autres pour voir si ils avaient retrouvé ce scientifique raté. Cependant, les paroles de « Envy » résonnait encore dans sa tête, il avait parlé de péchés ? Comme les sept péchés capitaux ? Quel était le lien avec les péchés et Marshall ? Tout ça n'avait aucun sens, mais les deux homonculus étaient trop perturbés par leur rencontre pour dire quoi que ce soit.

Ils les retrouvèrent facilement mais Yohann n'était pas avec eux. Edward leur demanda comment cela s'était passé mais la seule réponse qu'il obtenue était.

-C'était bizarre... Dès qu'il a su qui on était il a décidé d'arrêter de se battre... répondit Danny complètement perdu.

-Qui était-il ? Demanda Mika gardant sous silence le fait qu'ils avaient découvert la nature de cet homme.

-Un ennemi par le passé, mais on ne doit pas s'y attarder, ce n'est pas important, Edward garda lui aussi sous silence le fait qu'Envy était un homonculus, les deux camarades n'avaient pas l'air au courant et c'était mieux comme ça. Qui sait ce qu'ils feraient s'ils découvraient qu'ils avaient rencontré un autre homonculus. Il était loin de s'imaginer à quel point il se trompait. Il ne pouvait pas encore leur faire confiance à ce point, tant qu'ils n'auraient pas grandi totalement du moins. Alphonse ressentait la même chose, ils s'étaient mis d'un commun accord.

Marshall, lui, fulminait de rage à l'idée que Yohann se soit échappé, ils avaient tellement galéré à le retrouver. Il avait juste dit qu'il les retrouverait au moment venu, que cela signifiait-il ?

Cela ne rassura nullement les deux alchimistes. Les deux homonculus préférèrent passer sous silence la réaction de ce Envy quand il avait rigolé en apprenant qu'ils voulaient retournés dans leur monde, et d'ailleurs, comment l'avait-il su ?

Cette soirée relevait plus de questions que de réponses, mais une chose était sûre, ils en parleraient à Marshall, il se devait d'être au courant. Quand aux frères Elric, ils ne leur disaient pas tout, Mika sentait qu'ils n'avaient aucunement confiance en eux ils leur cachaient beaucoup de choses, elle le sentait, cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait développé de telles facultés. Elle préférait se méfier d'eux. Elle commençait à penser qu'ils ne pouvaient faire confiance qu'en eux-même ici.


	16. Chapter 16

A peine furent-ils tous rentrés, non pas sans un silence des plus complets, que Edward et Alphonse partirent dormir totalement exténués de leur journée. Demain, ils devraient parler à Mustang, et Ed devrait lui rendre son rapport.

Mika, Danny et Marshall partirent s'isoler dans leur chambre. Ils avaient plein de choses à se dire, autant pour Marshall, que pour Danny et Mika.

-Bon, par où on commence... réfléchit Danny qui n'avait pas encore décidé de comment annoncer la nouvelle à Marshall.

-Par le commencement ? Vous aviez l'air plutôt bizarre après le combat avec Endy... lui répondit Marshall.

-Envy, corrigea Mika qui elle non plus ne savait pas trop aborder le sujet.

Marshall les regarda tour à tour attendant que l'un d'eux se décide à enfin prendre la parole puisque lui aussi avait quelque chose à leur dire.

-Bon, eh bien... Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! S'exclama Mika avant de se lancer, Il s'est passé vraiment quelque chose de bizarre, enfin, vraiment pour le coup... Ce Envy était un homonculus Marsh', comme nous. Il a paru aussi surpris que nous d'apprendre que nous aussi on l'était !

-Il nous a dit qu'il venait pour tuer Yoyo, mais ça tu le sais, et il pouvait transmuter son bras en lame ! Enchaîna Danny.

-En lame ? Comme Edward ? Demanda Marshall intrigué.

-Non, son bras était fait de chair mais il l'a transformé en lame comme si de rien n'était. Enfin attends, le plus chelou reste à venir... Ce type a cru me connaître, il m'a appelé Lust, comme la luxure, et il nous a parlé de péchés te concernant, il a dit... continua Mika

-« _J'imagine que l'autre c'est l'orgueil et la paresse_ » imita faussement Danny.

-Eh ! C'est pas cool ! Il me connaît même pas ! Se plaignit Marshall, J'aurais très bien pu le juger sur son style vestimentaire minable mais je l'ai pas fait !

Le jeune homme croisa les bras assez vexé par les propos de cet inconnu.

-Euh... ça c'était orgueilleux tu vois ? Enfin, moi je le trouvais plutôt stylé... Et bien foutu ! Lui répondit Mika, D'ailleurs, quand je le frappais, j'avais réellement l'impression de frapper du métal ! Pas toi Danny ?

-Ouais, je me suis presque pété la main... Il se frotta la main avec douleur en gémissant comme un chien battu.

-Et moi le pied, pleurnicha Mika en se frottant le pied se rappelant de la douleur portée par son coup, Et toi Marshall de ton côté ?

-Pas grand chose... On aurait presque pu l'attraper mais j'ai été secoué d'un haut le cœur, j'imagine que l'un de vous s'est fait tué ? Demanda Marshall avec un regard accusateur.

-Coupable... ricana Danny plutôt gêné d'avoir dérangé Marshall lors de sa poursuite.

-Peu importe... Il m'a dit qu'on saurait où le trouver le moment venu... Je suis le seul à avoir entendu ça, Ed et Al était trop loin...

-Le moment venu ? Demanda Mika qui supposait que le « moment venu » ne serait rien de bon.

-On devrait pas en parler aux mecs ? Demanda à son tour Danny dont toute cette histoire le dépassait.

-Non ! Répondirent à l'unisson Marshall et Mika ce qui fit sursauter Danny qui ne s'attendait pas à autant de hargne dans leur voix.

-Hors de question, ces gamins ne nous font pas confiance et nous cachent des choses ! Continua Mika sur sa lancée.

-Comment tu le sais ? Ça se trouve tu te fais juste des films ! Tenta de rassurer Danny.

-Je le sais parce que je le sens, ça fait quelques jours que j'arrive à sentir les émotions des humains, et je peux même les contrôler, pas vous ? Demanda Mika.

-Attends, c'est pour ça que Edward a fait une crise d'angoisse rien qu'en te regardant ? Mais c'est génial ! S'exclama Marshall.

-Je pense que ça va pas tarder à se déclencher chez vous. J'ai l'impression qu'on est en train de changer, que nos corps et ses facultés se développent... Enfin ! Ça ne nous dit pas ce qu'on va faire... grommela la jeune femme.

Les trois homonculus se regardèrent en silence sans apporter la moindre réponse c'est Mika qui brisa la glace.

-Premièrement, on connaît rien de ce monde ni de son histoire, si on veut se débrouiller tout seul, on doit se renseigner, il faudrait aussi trouver des livres sur l'alchimie par la même occasion, pour savoir de quoi sont fait les homonculus... Et en particulier, de quoi sont fait nos corps, je pense que vous avez remarqué que notre pouls et notre cœur ne battent plus, c'est qu'il y a quelque chose d'inhumain qui fait qu'on est en encore vie...

-Oui tu as raison, le problème, c'est qu'on a ni les sous, ni accès à la bibliothèque de Central... répondit Danny.

-Simple, basique on retourne aux sources Dan' ! L'encouragea Marshall avec une idée derrière la tête.

-Aux sources ? Demandèrent ensemble Danny et Mika complètement perdus.

-Le marché noir, on va voler au marché noir !

Du côté d'Edward et d'Alphonse, ils étaient tout aussi perdus que les homonculus. Premièrement, après avoir vu leurs réactions lors de leur retrouvaille avec Yohann, ils avaient de moins en moins confiance, après tout, Danny aurait pu le tuer de sang froid.

Et puis Envy qui venait pour assassiner Yohann, pourquoi ? Tout ça n'avait ni queue ni tête. En tout cas, ils devaient retrouver cet homme et c'est pour cette raison qu'ils se rendirent rien que les deux au bureau de Mustang pour en discuter.

Les subordonnés du colonel travaillaient d'arrache-pied, en particulier avec l'approche des élections, Edward frémit à l'idée que le colonel ne soit pas élu. Après tout, de nombreux traîtres rêvaient encore d'une armée éternelle. Le jeune homme était tellement perturbé qu'il se surprit à toquer à la porte. Alphonse paraissait étrange depuis cette nuit, quelque chose semblait le déranger mais il préférait se taire ne voulant pas que son frère se fasse du souci pour lui.

Ils entrèrent et virent Mustang assis sur sa chaise, le combiné en main en train de parler à une de ses conquêtes en réalité, il s'agissait plutôt d'un code qu'il utilisait pour communiquer des informations sans se faire écouter. Aujourd'hui, c'était Elizabeth, le lieutenant Hawkeye n'était pas là, Alphonse supposa alors qu'elle devait être à l'autre bout du combiné à accomplir une mission pour le colonel.

Havoc passa juste à côté d'eux en précipitation une tonne de papiers en main, il salua brièvement les deux frères avant de s'en retourner travailler. Même si Hawkeye n'était pas là, les autres subordonnés avaient une peur effroyable en ses talents de tireuse. Cela faisait tout de même plaisir aux alchimistes que le militaire puisse remarcher, il n'y avait rien de pire pour un homme comme lui qu'être immobilisé à vie.

-Fullmétal ? J'espère que c'est important, j'ai des choses importantes à régler, lui dit Mustang en raccrochant et en joignant les mains comme s'il attendait.

Edward soupira ne sachant pas réellement par où commencer puis il se lança expliquant en détail la situation d'hier soir. Le visage du militaire se crispa à l'entente de l'homonculus qui avait tué son meilleur ami. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, cependant il fut vite ressaisit en apprenant que l'homonculus en question était venu tuer le jeune homme recherché.

Au bout du récit qui paraissait plutôt long, Edward laissa la parole à son supérieur qui ne parla pas directement.

-Mmh... ça sent mauvais cette histoire... Fullmétal, je vais te confier une mission, j'ai l'impression que cet homme que recherchent vos homonculus m'a l'air bien plus impliqué dans ce pays si Envy désire sa mort... Je t'ordonne de le retrouver.

Il se releva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer la ville qui s'étendait en face de lui.

-Ce que vous ne comprenez pas, c'est que ces homonculus vous obéiront aux doigts et à l'œil. Ils n'ont que vous dans ce monde, ils grandissent à vos côtés. Vous n'avez peut-être pas confiance en eux, mais je vous déconseille de vous les mettre à dos prenez l'exemple de ce type qui va s'en mordre les doigts.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur dans la pièce, Alphonse pensa fortement qu'il était certainement trop tard, que leur relation s'était déjà brisée et qu'il serait difficile de regagner leur confiance, il avait beau tenter d'effacer ce ressenti, il était constamment présent lorsqu'ils étaient tous réunis comme si les deux camps se cachaient des secrets que venait de lui dire Mustang ne le rassura pas dans cette idée, ce qui , en revanche, ne semblait pas alerter son aîné qui ne se cachait pas de les détester.

-Retenez bien ce que je vais vous dire, un homonculus obéit à son créateur, seulement, leur créateur les a abandonné, vous les avez recueilli pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, maintenant, c'est vous leur chef, que vous le vouliez ou non. C'est peut-être un fardeau à l'heure actuelle, mais un jour, ils vous sauveront la vie lorsque vous vous y attendrez le moins, ou dans le pire des cas ils vous tueront si vous vous les mettez à dos, poursuivit le colonel d'un ton solennel.

Edward baissa les yeux réalisant encore plus l'ampleur de la situation. Lorsqu'il avait proposé de les aider, il n'avait pas prévu cet aspect. Mais à y réfléchir, cela semblait logique, tous les homonculus qu'ils avaient connu obéissaient de manière plus ou moins direct à quelqu'un même Greed qui malgré tout, obéissait contre son gré.

-Colonel, que faisons-nous pour Envy ? Demanda Alphonse dont le problème n'était pas encore résolu.

Mustang se tut à nouveau avant de chercher quoi faire de la situation.

-Il faut trouver ce Yohann au plus vite, et si jamais, empêcher Envy d'agir contre lui, mais surtout, ne le laissez pas approcher des homonculus !

Cette réponse n'était pas des plus espérée seulement que faire dans une telle situation ? Qui plus est, personne ne savait pourquoi Envy désirait tant sa mort.

-Ok ! Donc, il nous faut un livre d'histoire et un livre d'alchimie... Vas-y cherches Danny, cherches ! Se moqua Marshall en le poussant.

-Moques-toi ! N'empêches je t'aidais vachement à trouver ce que tu avais besoin quand on allait dans les marchés noirs ! Répondit le concerné avec nonchalance.

-Oh ! Attendez ! S'exclama Mika, Cette veste et ses chaussures sont magnifiques ! Il me les faut à tout prix... Elle partit d'un pas déterminé en direction du « magasin » et commença à parler au vendeur en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-Arght ! On a pas de sous, comment elle compte s'y prendre ! Râla Marshall en s'approchant du stand où elle était. Il vit la veste et les chaussures en question, il fut un peu surpris mais les trouva plutôt classes.

Il s'agissait d'une veste boa noire et de bottines à talon et lacets. Danny arriva derrière lui pour assister à la scène où Mika se ferait jeter dehors à cause de sa pauvreté.

-Cette veste et ses chaussures sont vraiment belles... Mais je ne sais pas si je vais la prendre, c'est assez cher en fin de compte pour de tels produits...

Elle fit mine de se désintéresser, mais le vendeur la retint. Il avait l'air plutôt effrayé, Danny et Marshall ne comprenaient pas pourquoi.

-Non, attendez... Je peux vous faire descendre le prix si vous le souhaitez...

L'angoisse se lisait dans ses yeux et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front, Danny jurait qu'il était à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

-Oh vraiment ? Mika le fixa intensément pour lire ses émotions, puis elle se mit à sourire et tourna les talons, Vous savez quoi, en fait, je ne compte pas les prendre... Après tout, vous aviez l'air assez réticent de me voir dans votre magasin...

Ce fut la parole de trop et le vendeur fut parcourut d'un frisson, Marshall et Danny qui commençaient enfin à comprendre comment fonctionnait la jeune femme, ils la regardèrent avec stupeur.

-Non, je vous les offre gratuitement tenez !

-Vraiment ? Oh c'est si aimable ! Je vous remercie !

Mika prit les affaires et s'en alla guillerette tandis que le vendeur souffla de soulagement lorsqu'elle disparut. Les deux amis suivirent la jeune femme exigeant des explications.

-C'était quoi ça ? Mais bon sang qu'est-ce-qu'il vient de se passer ! S'écria Danny complètement surpris d'une telle situation.

-Oh rien ! J'ai juste contrôlé ses émotions pour qu'il me les donne gratuitement ! Expliqua la jeune femme en montrant fièrement son sac rempli de sa veste et de ses chaussures.

-Contrôlé ? Le mec était à la limite de mourir sur place s'il te plaît ! Répondit Marshall également sous le choc.

-Eh ! J'y peux rien si les gens flippent à cause de nos yeux... J'ai juste joué un peu avec ça, rien de bien méchant ! Et puis, il m'avait ordonné de foutre le camp à peine au moment où j'entrais ! Il mérite un tel traitement si tu veux mon avis ! Se défendit celle-ci.

-Mouais... Bon on repart sur nos recherches... Danny leva les bras au ciel même s'il était un peu jaloux que la jeune femme puisse contrôler les émotions des autres.

Ils passèrent deux heures à trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient, Mika répéta le même scénario pour obtenir les bouquins et une fois qu'ils avaient tout le nécessaire, ils rentrèrent. Ils avaient plein de boulots à accomplir.

Une fois à l'hôtel, ils passèrent l'après-midi à faire des recherches, Ed et Al n'apparurent pas une seule fois, ils se demandaient où les deux blonds étaient passés, mais ils préféraient se concentrer sur leurs recherches.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils estimaient en savoir assez pour faire leur propre réflexion sur cet endroit.

Ils venaient de comprendre de quoi résultait Ishval et cette guerre. Ils étaient à Amestris. Ici, enfin avant le coup d'état du Colonel Mustang, le gouvernement était tenu par l'armée, mais plus précisément par le Généralissime King Bradley qui lui aussi avait combattu à Ishval. Ils découvrirent qu'ici, l'alchimie était plutôt courante et que c'était pour cette raison si elle était plus facilement manipulable que dans leur monde, d'ailleurs, l'armée recrutait des alchimistes, ce qu'on appelait des « alchimistes d'État » ou bien « Chien de l'armée » si l'on voulait être irrespectueux. Entre autre, ce qu'était Edward et Roy Mustang.

Ce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas était à quoi avait servi cette guerre de l'Est. Apparemment, un soldat aurait tué un enfant déclenchant une guerre civile. C'est là que les alchimistes ont été recruté dans le but de détruire cette ville et d'exterminer les ishvals. Cela s'apparentait plus à un génocide mais Marshall se dit au final que les hommes, quel que soit l'univers, ne valaient pas mieux les uns que les autres.

-En fait, ce monde est encore plus dingue que le nôtre ! Moi qui pensait que c'était le pays des bisounours... dit Danny en s'effondrant sur le canapé.

-C'est des hommes, c'est normal, ils passent leur temps à se faire la guerre ! Je suis sûr qu'on était comme ça avant ! Se mit à dire Mika en soupirant.

-Pas faux... Et du côté de nos corps, ça donne quoi ? Demanda Marshall exténué par leurs recherches.

-Pas grand chose que je ne sais pas...On a pas les réponses à nos questions... expliqua la jeune femme d'un ton las.

Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Ils se turent et se mirent à ranger les livres en les cachant derrière le lit. Mika partit ouvrir, seulement, ce n'était que Edward qui attendait patiemment.

-Ednaze ! Tu veux quoi ?

-Je veux juste entrer c'est bon, répondit Edward avec un ton sérieux.

Mika l'observa quelques instants mais elle ne parvenait pas à lire ses émotions, elle le fit entrer avec réticence et l'invita à s'asseoir.

-ça nous dit toujours pas ce que tu veux, appuya Danny en le fixant.

-J'y viens, mais déjà j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes sortis oui ou non aujourd'hui ?

Edward paraissait étrange et soudain, Mika réalisa quelque chose le Edward en face d'elle dégageait autre chose, comme si ce n'était pas lui. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas être sûre à 100% de ce qu'elle supposait alors elle préféra le tester.

-Dis-moi Ednaze, il est où ton frère ?

-J'en sais rien et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Vous êtes sortis oui ou non ?

Les doutes s'en allèrent laissant place à de la certitude, avant même que les deux autres homonculus puissent répondre, elle prit la parole.

-C'est pas Edward, je le sais parce qu'il ne supporte pas mes petits surnoms, et il ne supporte pas ma présence également, t'es qui toi ?

Edward la regarda avant de dessiner un sourire qu'elle n'avait vu qu'une fois.

-Je vous avais dit que je vous avais à l'œil ! Vous êtes vraiment pas des plus discrets !

Il commença à se métamorphoser laissant place à Envy qui s'étirait comme si avoir été dans ce corps était fatigant.

-Endy ! S'exclama Marshall.

-T'es vraiment abruti au point de ne pas te rappeler d'un simple nom ? Lui répondit celui-ci du tac au tac.

Danny et Mika se mirent en position de défense se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Rien, je viens juste faire la causette avec mes nouveaux potes, tout simplement !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, vraiment ! Vous voulez réellement vous battre là, maintenant ?

Mika et Danny se détendirent et repartir s'asseoir sur le canapé non sans fixer l'homonculus d'un œil mauvais. Soudain, Marshall eut une idée.

-Dis-moi, t'es un homonculus, tu saurais pas par hasard ce qui fait vivre un homonculus ?

Envy les dévisagea comme s'ils étaient stupides pendant un instant.

-Bah, la pierre philosophale !

-Ne dis pas de conneries, c'est une légende ! S'exclama Mika.

-En fait... On peut la fabriquer ! Il faut juste payer le tribut nécessaire pour l'obtenir, Envy commençait vraiment à s'amuser en voyant l'air surpris et abasourdi des 3 homonculus.

-Quel tribut... demanda Danny avec hésitation.

Envy arqua un sourcil avant de leur répondre avec un sourire sadique.

-Je vous laisserais demander à vos copains les alchimistes, après tout, ils ont bien fait des recherches sur cette pierre...

L'homonculus s'amusait réellement, et puis de toutes façons, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient l'air de s'apprécier, il donnait juste un coup de pouce pour les séparer des alchimistes.

-C'est qui Lust ? Tu m'as prise pour elle, hier soir... demanda Mika plutôt curieuse quand elle se remémora la réaction de Envy lorsqu'il avait cru la reconnaître.

-Quelqu'un, rien de ce qu'il te concerne, répondit-il froidement abandonnant son sourire espiègle pour laisser place à un grimace de haine.

Il n'était pas décidé à en dire plus, cependant, Danny avait encore une question qui le tourmentait.

-Pourquoi tu nous as parlé de péché ? Quel rapport avec nous ?

-Ils vous ont pas expliqué ces abrutis au juste ?

-Mmh... Pas grand chose en fait, murmura Danny qui commençait à ressentir ce que ses amis ressentaient envers les alchimistes.

-Eh bien, les homonculus sont le reflet des hommes, le reflet de leur péché orgueil, colère, luxure, paresse, avarice, gourmandise et jalousie... Finalement, lui qui se sentait seul avait peut-être trouvé de la compagnie amusante.

-Pardon ? Et qui est quoi au juste ? Demanda Marshall.

-Il me semble l'avoir déjà dit pour toi, l'orgueil et la paresse. Quand à vous deux, lui c'est la gourmandise et la jalousie, et elle, la colère et la luxure. Vous êtes différents de nous, enfin de moi, nous on ne représente qu'un péché, c'est assez étrange je dois dire...

-Donc si on est différent de toi, ça veut dire que peut-être nous sommes constitués différemment également, réfléchit Mika à haute voix. Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle se retourna auprès de ses amis avec un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

Marshall et Danny se reculèrent se doutant d'avance qu'elle ne pensait pas au tricot.

-On va avoir besoin d'un cobaye, son regard devint brûlant d'impatience, shifumi !

-Tu te rappelles de ce jeu ?! S'exclama Danny sachant d'avance que la jeune femme allait gagner.

-Je me rappelle quand même de deux trois trucs, tu crois quoi !

-Très bien ! Plus vite ça sera fait, plus vite on aura fini ! Comprenant parfaitement ce que signifiait cette idée de cobaye.

Ils se réunirent et commencèrent à jouer au jeu sur trois points. Forcément, Mika gagna la partie, comme toujours. Cela se jouait entre Danny et Marshall, malheureusement la pierre eut raison du ciseau et Marshall poussa un hurlement de colère en sombrant dans sa défaite.

-Bien ! Marshall, en caleçon, on va te disséquer ! S'exclama Mika encore plus impatiente en tapant des mains.

Envy la regarda avec stupeur ne s'attendant pas à ce que la jeune femme dissèque un de ses frères ainsi. Il se mit à ricaner se disant finalement que cette Mika et ses idées avaient l'air assez intéressantes.


	17. Chapter 17

Marshall se déshabilla frustré en grommelant des mots inaudibles envers ses amis qui allaient lui planter un couteau dans le dos, littéralement.

-Dépêches-toi avant qu'ils reviennent mec ! Soupira Danny en le poussant dans la salle de bain pendant que Mika s'équipait pour l'opération sous le regard amusé d'Envy.

-Non mais... Disséquer son propre ami pour la science ! Sur une échelle de fils de puterie, on est bien à 12 sur 10 !

-Te biles pas ! Je vais juste te faire une petite entaille ! Mika mima un geste avec son couteau avec un petit sourire en coin.

-J'espère que vous souffrirez autant que moi en me tuant ! S'exclama-t-il encore plus ahuri.

-Tu sais, il faut bien faire des sacrifices pour le bien de la science, c'est ce que l'homme a toujours fait ! L'encouragea Envy qui attendait que le spectacle commence avec impatience.

-Excuses-moi, c'est pas toi qui vient de me dire à l'instant que les humains étaient stupides et inférieurs ? Lui répondit Marshall qui se rappelait mot pour mot leur conversation pendant que Danny et Mika préparaient « l'opération ».

-Marshall la ferme et accepte le sort du shifumi, sinon je te jure que je te ferais plus mal que tu ne le penses ! Le réprimanda la jeune femme.

L'indigné continua de bougonner en entrant dans la baignoire tandis que Danny lui tendit un chiffon pour qu'il le mette dans la bouche. Envy s'approcha désireux d'être au première loge de la scène.

-Bon, je vais juste t'ouvrir le cœur, c'est tout, on aura une minute avant ta régénération, il faudra donc qu'on soit très rapide ! Lui expliqua Mika alors que Marshall était écœuré, il avait horreur de la vue du sang, alors quand on lui disait qu'on allait lui ouvrir le cœur, il avait presque envie de vomir.

-Juste ça voyons, agis en homme ! Se moqua Envy qui profitait du spectacle pendant que Marshall le dévisagea.

-Regardes Danny, il va compter jusqu'à trois, promis, l'encouragea Mika qui voyait bien que son ami n'était pas des plus à l'aise. Cependant, Danny aussi perdait un peu de conviction en se disant qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop emballé à cette idée.

Marshall plongea ses pupilles dans celles de son meilleur ami qui tentait de le rassurer en lui souriant, seulement il avait l'air d'un réel psychopathe en souriant.

-Danny, ne souris plus jamais, tu ne vas jamais pécho avec une telle tête...

Le concerné lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de commencer le décompte avec un visage plus ferme. Marshall mit le tissu dans sa bouche se préparant à la déchirante douleur.

-1...

-STOP ! Est-ce-qu'on pourrait pas poser tout ça et réfléchir deux minutes à ce qu'il va se passer ! Interrompit Marshall en sortant de la baignoire les mains en l'air.

Mika leva les bras au ciel en poussant un soupir d'exaspération avant de tendre l'arme blanche à Danny qui la saisit sans savoir quoi faire avec.

-Très bien ! Puisque Marshall est une chochotte c'est moi qu'on va ouvrir ! Elle commença à enlever son haut prête à se faire disséquer à la place de son ami.

L'intéressé et son meilleur ami reculèrent en se cachant les yeux en poussant une exclamation à réveiller les morts, Envy lui se contentait de sourire toujours appuyé contre le mur. L'homonculus ne s'était pas autant amusé depuis longtemps.

-Oooh ! Hors de question qu'on te dissèque toi ! Surtout si c'est pour te voir en soutif ! En plus, la vue du sang me fait vomir ! S'écria Danny les yeux toujours caché.

Mika se figea attendant la réponse de Marshall qui tournait la tête mal-à-l'aise.

-Marshall ? Prend le couteau et ouvre moi le bid' maintenant !Ordonna celle-ci. Et puis normalement à 24 ans, vous êtes déjà censé avoir une femme à moitié à poil ! Poursuivit-elle.

-Non... Je tombe toujours dans les pommes quand je dois disséquer un animal, alors un être humain c'est mort...

Mika grogna bruyamment en lançant un regard à Envy qui gardait toujours son sourire arrogant.

-Je préfère que soit Marshall, ce serait dommage d'abîmer une jolie fille !

-Sérieusement ? Siffla la jeune femme en remettant son débardeur noir.

-Ai-je l'air de rigoler ? C'est pas de ma faute, t'es la luxure, obligatoirement tu attires les regards !

Mika poussa un énième soupir en reprenant le couteau des mains de Danny. Elle se gratta la tête en prenant une mince concernée.

-Vous avez raison, c'est peut-être un peu extrême comme situation... sembla-t-elle réfléchir semblant reprendre sa raison.

Marshall et Danny parurent plutôt soulagés, Marshall s'apprêta alors à lui répondre pour lui dire qu'ils trouveraient bien une autre manière.

-Extrême ? C'est carrément être psychopathe d'avoir recou...

Il émit un grognement avant de se rendre compte que la jeune femme l'avait devancé et lui avait planté l'arme blanche dans le cœur. Danny poussa un hurlement de douleur tandis que Mika se tenait fermement le cœur en essayant de contrôler sa respiration pour laisser passer la souffrance.

-Pourquoi je-sais-pas-qui a décidé qu'on serait connecté l'un à l'autre, ça fait un mal de chien... murmura Danny encore plié en deux.

-La ferme et aide-moi à le porter, on a pas beaucoup de temps...

Finalement, ce fut Envy qui porta secours à la jeune femme alors qu'ils l'installaient dans la baignoire prêt à lui ouvrir le cœur. L'homonculus de l'envie n'était pas du genre altruiste, plutôt curieux de découvrir le secret de ces étranges homonculus qui vivaient sans pierre.

-C'est dégueulasse les mecs... Je peux pas regarder...

Danny se retourna en fixant son reflet dans le miroir, il était tout pâle comme s'il s'apprêtait à vomir. A première vue, l'idée lui avait paru intéressante, seulement une fois sur le pas de la faire, ce n'était pas pareil.

Pourtant, il fut tenté de jeter un œil lorsque les deux homonculus derrière lui s'exclamèrent d'émerveillement. Ce qu'il vit n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il pensait, certes, il y avait du sang, cependant, à l'intérieur de Marshall brillait une énorme boule de lumière bleu, sur le coup, il ne comprit pas de quoi était faite cette énergie c'est Mika qui lui expliqua.

-C'est une source d'alchimie... On a toute une ressource d'alchimie à l'intérieur de nous, merde...

Envy fronça les sourcils se disant qu'une telle chose était impossible.

-La Vérité a dû bien s'amuser... murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

-Attends, ça veut dire qu'on peut user de l'alchimie aussi ? Demanda Danny dont l'idée l'arrangeait bien.

-Normalement... Mais je te déconseille... A mon avis, on perd un peu de cette énergie lorsqu'on meurt... Si tu l'utilises pour faire de l'alchimie, tu risques de crever plus tôt que prévu... lui répondit Mika dont tout prenait enfin sens.

Danny, un peu secoué par cette nouvelle, voulut s'appuyer sur le lavabo, seulement il faillit glisser sur un liquide qui n'était pas là avant sur le sol. Il baissa les yeux et vit d'énormes traces de sang. Il ravala un haut le cœur avant de s'exclamer.

-J'me tire de là, j'vais finir par vomir, vous avez foutu du sang partout sérieux ! Vous avez intérêt à nettoyer !

Il prit soin d'éviter le liquide rouge avant de sortir de la salle de bain et il entendit quelques secondes après Mika qui expliquait à Marshall la vérité de leur existence. Le sérieux les rattrapa plutôt vite, cette nouvelle les avait chamboulé, après tout, ça allait contre le principe de l'échange équivalent. Ce n'était pas naturel, enfin autant que puisse l'être l'alchimie.

Finalement, Marshall se rhabilla en reprochant à Mika de ne pas l'avoir prévenu, la jeune femme restait dans son idée que si elle l'avait prévenu, il aurait riposté.

Étrangement, le reste de la soirée parut plus calme, comme si les homonculus étaient fatigués de courir après la vérité constamment. Marshall, quelques peu tracassé et contrarié par cette journée pour le moins mouvementée décida de descendre dans la hall de l'hôtel.

Il était descendu contre la volonté des deux alchimistes de toutes manières, ce n'était pas comme s'ils les obéissaient aux doigts et à l'œil désormais. Il était descendu parce qu'il avait besoin de prendre du recul sur cette histoire, réfléchir à un plan lorsqu'il l'attraperait, puisque à y repenser, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient comme ça, des cadavres ambulants qui ne vivaient que grâce à l'alchimie.

Mais surtout, réfléchir à lorsqu'il serait de nouveau chez lui, ce qu'il ferait. Il avait envisagé d'arrêter le vol et de repartir dans quelque chose de plus noble, il ne savait pas trop, peut-être s'engager dans l'armée ?

Soudain, il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la ruelle. Il y avait du monde, c'était un samedi soir. Il vit soudain un visage qu'il connaissait entre tous il s'approcha se disant que ce n'était pas réel elle ici ? Impossible. Son cœur aurait pu manquer un battement s'il battait encore. Il sortit alors en précipitation dehors pour la rejoindre avant de la perdre de vue.

Il traversa la foule avant d'être assez proche pour distinguer son sourire, le sourire qu'il adorait chez elle, le sourire qui lui enlevait toutes les misères du monde le sourire de sa sœur, celui qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir.

-Anya... souffla-t-il se laissant presque tomber sous le choc. La ressemblance était frappante, elle avait l'air si vrai.

Il se retourna en direction de l'hôtel se disant que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée de s'en éloigner à cette heure-ci. Pourtant, elle était là, à quelques pas de lui, en train de discuter en rigolant. Même son rire était similaire.

Finalement, il prit sa décision et se décida à aller lui parler. Certes, ça ne pouvait pas être elle mais il en avait besoin. Il s'approcha d'elle à pas lent comme s'il n'en croyait toujours pas.

-Excusez-moi... dit-il lorsqu'elle eut fini de discuter. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée le moins du monde par son apparence, elle conservait son sourire angélique et ses prunelles avaient l'air si bienveillante. Sa gorge se serra tandis qu'il se rappelait trait pour trait sa petite sœur, il ravala un sanglot et continua de parler maintenant qu'il était lancé, Vous me faites penser à quelqu'un, la ressemblance est frappante... Euh... Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir dérangé pour ça...

Il se prépara à partir se rendant compte de l'étrangeté de la situation quand elle lui retint le bras. Il se crispa puis se détendit se disant qu'elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

-Je m'appelle Anya Reliko, et vous ?

Sa voix le fit frissonner, c'était la même jusque par la voix et, par le prénom.

-Marshall, Marshall Smith... Il voulut soudain partir se disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de déterrer le passé mais le mal était déjà fait.

-Ce nom m'a l'air étranger ! Rigola doucement Anya Reliko, D'où venez-vous au juste ? Poursuivit-elle.

-De loin, de très loin... Je m'excuse de vous avoir dérangé, je devrais vous laisser...

Quelque chose trahit soudainement le regard de cette Anya mais elle se rattrapa bien assez vite en lui proposant de faire un tour. Marshall hésita, après tout, il était tard, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Puis il recroisa ses yeux et il jura que sa petite sœur était en face de lui le suppliant pour aller se promener dans le parc. Il ne put refuser et ils se mirent en route. Et puis, que pouvait-il lui arriver, il ne pouvait pas mourir !

Ils marchèrent une bonne vingtaine de minutes sans voir le temps passer, Marshall se sentait en paix en cet instant, comme si rien n'était jamais arrivé, comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Il apprenait diverses choses sur la jeune femme, choses que sa sœur adorait également la lecture, les voyages, aider les autres. Il crut un instant lui reparler. Cependant, ce rêve s'interrompit bien vite lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une ruelle sombre et étroite.

La jeune femme baissa soudain la tête et perdit son sourire si ravissant. Marshall s'inquiéta puis la regarda en détail. C'est alors qu'elle releva la tête, des larmes coulants sur ses joues si roses.

-Je suis désolé... fut les derniers mots que Marshall entendit avant de sentir qu'on s'attaquait à lui par derrière. On lui tenait fermement les bras l'empêchant de bouger. Et puis, plus rien.

Mika et Danny attendaient patiemment leur ami qui avait dit revenir dans une heure. Seulement, personne ne se montra. Au début, les deux homonculus s'étaient dit qu'il reviendrait certainement plus tard. Mais des heures passées, toujours aucune trace de lui. Danny sentit un frisson le parcourir et Mika sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

Au même moment, Envy entra dans leur chambre tandis qu'ils crurent que Marshall rentrait. Ils firent une mine déçu en voyant qu'il s'agissait de l'homonculus de la jalousie.

-Cachez votre joie! S'exclama Envy plutôt contrarié d'une telle attitude à son égard.

Mika et Danny se regardèrent encore plus inquiet, si Marshall n'était pas avec Envy, alors où était-il ?

-Tu n'as pas vu Marshall ? Demanda Mika avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

-Mmh... Non, pas depuis notre petite opération, répondit Envy en haussant les épaules, Pourquoi ?

-On l'a pas vu revenir depuis cette nuit... Vous pensez qu'il nous en veut ? Expliqua Danny dont l'angoisse augmentait.

Un silence s'imposa jusqu'à ce que Envy prenne la parole. Il réalisa soudain que Danny l'avait inclus dans le groupe en disant « nous ». Cela lui donna un sentiment étrange, seulement, c'était un solitaire, il n'avait pas besoin des autres.

-J'espère qu'il s'est pas fait enlevé surtout, dit-il avec un ton détaché en s'asseyant sur le canapé avec son sourire arrogant.

Cette idée traversa les deux homonculus qui furent secoué d'un frisson, ils se regardèrent et se comprirent directement.

-On va le chercher, c'est décidé, ramènes-toi Dan' !

Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour prendre sa veste et décamper avec la jeune femme. Seulement la jeune femme s'arrêta au pas de la porte.

-Envy, tu peux prendre l'apparence de l'un de nous si jamais Edward ou Alphonse venaient à venir ? S'il te plaît ? Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur et il acquiesça en rigolant.

-Encore des cachotteries derrière leur dos ! Décidément vous êtes moins des marionnettes que je ne le pensais !

-C'est pas comme si on avait le choix...

Ils quittèrent la pièce sur ses mots et s'en allèrent au rez de chaussé en priant pour ne pas croiser les alchimistes ou les subordonnés de Mustang.

Ils discutèrent et recherchèrent des renseignements auprès des serveurs ainsi que des clients qui pour la plupart leur jetaient des regards d'effrois. Mais ils purent obtenir assez de réponses pour savoir où aller malgré tout.

-Mmh... Il est parti dans cette direction avec une fille plutôt petite, avec de long cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus, leur renseigna le barman qui tenait le bar d'hier soir.

-Une fille blonde aux yeux bleus ? Comme... Non c'est pas possible... murmura Danny pendant que Mika le dévisagea sans trop comprendre sa réaction.

-Ils ont tous dit cette direction... Viens, on a pas de temps à perdre... Elle l'entraîna dans cette ruelle isolée quand Danny s'arrêta en fronçant les sourcils.

-ça sent mauvais ici... Danny commençait à ressentir lorsque les endroits étaient dangereux ou non, lui aussi développait des facultés, non pas pour lui déplaire.

-Mmh... Je trouve pas que ça pue ! Lui répondit Mika avant de réaliser qu'il parlait d'autre chose que d'odeur pestilentielle.

-Attends, je vais suivre l'odeur, je suis pratiquement sûr que ça va nous conduire à lui...

-Vas-y, cherches gentil chien-chien... Se moqua Mika tout en gardant son sérieux.

Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant d'arriver à une trappe dans un endroit complètement abandonné. Cela ressemblait à un hôpital ou un laboratoire détruit. Mika força la serrure d'un coup de pied qui céda sous son poids.

-Qu'on m'amène le type qui a dit que les filles étaient délicates... dit-il en roulant les yeux avant d'entrer et d'atterrir sur le sol poussiéreux dans un fracas assourdissant manquant de le fissurer. Mika, elle, atterrit en douceur sur ses pieds semblable à un chat qui retombe sur ses pattes.

-On en parle de ta délicatesse trou d'balle ? Lui lança-t-elle avant de l'aider à se relever en lui tendant sa main. Il s'en empara en s'appuyant lourdement sur elle pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre, mais sa tentative fut ratée puisque la jeune femme avait un équilibre plutôt impressionnant.

-Bon assez plaisanté, on va chercher notre pote avant qu'il se fasse bouffer par je ne sais qui, poursuivit Mika qui observa le tunnel sans fond.

-Il a vraiment choisi son moment pour se faire enlever celui-là ! Râla Danny en remontant les manches de sa veste pour ne pas les abîmer avec les toiles d'araignées.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il est réellement choisi de se faire enlever si tu veux mon avis. Marsh' est chelou, mais pas à ce point, lui répondit Mika tandis qu'ils avançaient côte à côte dans le tunnel faiblement éclairé par une lumière rouge de secours.

Le silence s'installa tandis que leurs pas résonnaient dans ce tunnel sans fin. Ils avaient l'impression de se faire avaler par le Tartare.

-Dan'... C'est qui cette fille blonde aux yeux bleus ? Demanda Mika au bout d'un moment, toujours intriguée par la réaction de son aîné.

Danny ne répondit pas directement cependant on pouvait sentir qu'il paraissait triste lorsqu'il s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour effacer cette boule qui s'y formait.

-Sa sœur cadette... Malgré ses efforts, sa voix se brisa lorsqu'il prononça ses trois mots.

-Je savais pas qu'il avait une sœur... Je comprends pourquoi il veut à tout prix rentrer... murmura Mika tandis que ses paroles faisaient échos.

-C'est plus compliqué que ça... Danny s'arrêta comme s'il n'avait plus la force de marcher, Mika ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte, Il ne la reverra jamais... Elle est morte il y a deux ans... Elle s'est suicidée suite à un harcèlement scolaire assez important...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Mika de s'arrêter comme si la réalité venait de la frapper. Ses mains se mirent à trembler lorsqu'elle comprit le sens de ses parole. Elle se rappelait de cette histoire, une gamine de 16 ans qui s'était ôtée la vie parce que tout le lycée la rabaissait et la menaçait.

Cependant, des Smith, il n'y en avait des milliers aux États-Unis, de plus la jeune fille sur la photo avait l'air si différente de Marshall, elle n'avait jamais fait le lien et Marshall n'en n'avait jamais parlé.

-Merde... Non... Tout, mais pas ça... Sa voix trembla également, on pouvait distinguer une profonde tristesse dans son creux. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça dans la faible lueur à attendre comme pour encaisser la nouvelle. Puis Mika se remit en route n'osant pas regarder Danny. Il l'observa marcher et se décida à la suivre, seulement, le reste de la route se fit dans un silence des plus complet.

Edward toqua à la porte de leur chambre accompagné de son cadet. Il s'impatientait se disant qu'ils mettaient plus de temps que d'habitude à ouvrir. Finalement, le clic de la serrure se fit entendre et il aperçut Mika sur la pas de la porte qui lui lançait un regard meurtrier. Ed posa la main sur la porte pour entrer mais Mika retint la porte en mettant tout son poids dessus.

-Tiens Alphonse et Ednaze ! Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda Envy avec l'apparence de Mika qui appréciait de jouer le rôle de la jeune femme juste pour taquiner les alchimistes. Il se rappela que la jeune femme l'avait appelé ainsi lorsqu'il était sous l'apparence de l'alchimiste.

-Par commencer, entrer ! On doit discuter de certains points avec vous ! Soupira Edward exténué du comportement de la jeune femme.

Envy se demanda soudain s'il fallait les faire entrer, après tout, Danny et Marshall n'étaient pas là, comment allait-il expliquer leur absence. Avant même qu'il ne puisse rétorquer, Ed força le barrage en entrant dans la pièce suivi de près par Alphonse qui dévisageait Mika étrangement.

-Où sont Marshall et Danny ? Demanda Alphonse méfiant face à l'attitude de la fausse Mika.

Envy tenta de rectifier le tir en se disant que le plus jeune des deux était certainement le moins stupide.

-J'sais pas, ils discutent de quelque chose d'important ! Répondit-il avec un air détaché avant de s'asseoir sur le lit en croisant les jambes.

-Ouais, eh bah dis leur qu'on a pas tout notre temps ! Râla Edward dans son coin.

-ça va monsieur ! Déjà qu'on vous voit pratiquement jamais si en plus quand on se voit c'est pour râler ! S'exclama Envy en soupirant, cependant il réalisa trop tard que Mika ne dirait pas ça dans une telle situation, il s'était laissé aller et avait parlé à sa manière. Les deux alchimistes s'en rendirent compte et le dévisagèrent.

-Décidément, mon jeu d'acteur est médiocre ces derniers temps ! S'exclama-t-il.

-Envy ? Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait de Mika Marshall et Danny !? S'écria Alphonse dans un élan de colère qui surprit l'homonculus qui ne l'avait jamais vu s'énerver.

Il soupira et reprit son apparence avant de leur répondre. Edward et son frère étaient déjà sur la défensive et se préparaient à se battre.

-Du calme Fullmétal Nabot et Boîte de Conserve ! Moi je leur ai rien fait, par contre, il y a quelqu'un qui leur veut du mal visiblement... s'exclama l'homonculus avec un sourire sadique.

-Qui ça ?! Poursuivit Edward.

-J'en sais rien ! Je suis plus vraiment dans ce genre de jeu de pierre philosophale, gouvernement et tout ça, si tu l'as remarqué ! En tout cas, Marshall a disparu et Mika et Danny sont partis à sa recherche ! Il se rassit avec lourdeur sur le lit manquant de le casser en deux sous le poids de sa réelle apparence.

Les deux frères se regardèrent totalement paniqués. Il se préparèrent à sortir quand l'homonculus décida de les suivre. Il s'ennuyait à mourir, ironiquement, au moins cela lui ferait une occupation. Et puis, il n'allait pas laisser quelqu'un lui voler ses nouveaux compagnons qui l'amusaient. Et puis peut-être que même s'il le niait, il avait apprécié être intégré dans le groupe des homonculus aussi facilement.


	18. Chapter 18

-Merde ! Hurla Danny avec frustration, ils avaient prévu notre arrivée !

Les deux homonculus dévalèrent les escaliers pour essayer d'échapper aux inconnus qui les poursuivaient. Mika aperçut une porte cachée par l'obscurité, elle tira par le bras son acolyte et enfonça la porte avec sa belle délicatesse avant de la fermer et de bloquer la serrure le temps que leurs poursuiveurs traversent le couloir.

Ils reprenaient leur souffle en silence avant que Danny ne s'étale par terre complètement exténué par la course-poursuite. Aucun ne parlait trop occupé à écouter derrière la porte si quelqu'un venait.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes à attendre dans le noir, Danny soupira de soulagement n'entendant plus aucun bruit hormis leurs deux souffles denses. Il réalisa avec peine la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient fourrés, peut-être aurait dû-t-il prévenir Edward et Alphonse, après tout, les jeunes hommes voulaient les aider même s'ils n'avaient aucune confiance envers les homonculus. Il sentit la jeune femme assise à sa gauche qui bougeait à peine.

Alors que le silence continuait de tourner dans le vide, Danny réalisa soudain que sa relation avec la jeune femme avait bien changé, il se sentait proche d'elle, comme s'ils étaient amis depuis leur enfance, comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais détesté. Et puis l'inquiétude qu'il avait lu sur son visage lorsque Marshall ne revenait pas lui avait confirmé que les sentiments de la jeune femme avait changé à leur égard également.

-Mika...

La jeune femme releva la tête entendant son ami l'appeler, elle attendit patiemment qu'il reprenne la parole brisant le silence sans fin.

-Je sais que ça peut paraître fou vu qu'avant on se détestait, mais aujourd'hui je peux le dire... murmura-t-il.

-Me dire quoi ? Demanda celle-ci intriguée.

-Je te considère comme une sœur, c'est comme si j'avais une nouvelle famille avec vous...

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, n'esquissa même pas un mouvement ce qui mit mal-à-l'aise l'homonculus.

Il s'attendait à se prendre des railleries de la part de Mika mais en tout cas, il ne s'attendit certainement pas à se prendre un coup de poing sur l'épaule de sa part, il émit un faible gémissement pour exprimer sa douleur.

-La ferme ! Si tu dis ça c'est qu'on risque de se faire choper !

Elle le refrappa une deuxième fois comme pour le punir avant de se relever.

-En tout cas, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va retrouver notre frère ! S'exclama celle-ci.

Danny écarquilla les yeux à ces mots, il savait que Mika ne dévoilait jamais ses sentiments, disons qu'elle avait juste sa propre manière de les dire sans réellement les avouer. Cela lui fit sourire et il se releva pour reprendre leur chemin.

Ils sortirent de la pièce pour retourner dans le couloir désormais vide. Ils préféraient se taire se disant qu'ils valaient mieux être discret. Cependant, mille et une questions se bousculaient dans leur tête, à commencer par : qui étaient ces types et surtout pourquoi avoir fait ça ?

Soudain, ils arrivèrent devant une porte délabrée, les deux homonculus se lancèrent un regard pendant que Danny sentait que quelque chose de lourd se cachait derrière. Mika tourna lentement la poignée avant de jeter un œil rapide dans la salle derrière.

Elle lança un regard d'incompréhension à Danny avant de l'ouvrir complètement. Ce qui était derrière n'était autre qu'une grande salle vide, poussiéreuse et peu éclairée.

Ils entrèrent lentement s'attendant à toutes sortes de pièges possibles. Ils s'arrêtèrent au beau milieu complètement éberlués. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit au loin et des légers bruits de pas se firent entendre. C'était un homme assez jeune qui se dirigeait quelques parts des dossiers en main.

Tout à coup, il s'arrêta comme surpris de voir deux personnes dans cette pièce. Il se mit à sourire gentiment et à se déplacer vers eux d'un pas assuré.

Mika et Danny se préparèrent à se défendre, seulement, ils ne s'attendaient certainement pas à ce que l'homme leur tende la main pour les saluer.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Richard !

Les deux jeunes gens ne répondirent pas à ses présentations s'attendant à ce qu'il se transforme en monstre ou alors que des personnes mal-intentionnées les attaquent par derrière.

Mika lut ses émotions mais rien à cacher, l'homme avait l'air content de les voir, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de mauvaises intentions.

-Ah... Je comprends que vous soyez méfiants... Veuillez excuser mes collègues, ce sont des militaires, ils paniquent à l'idée que quelqu'un repère leur quartier général...

Cette information les choquèrent, des militaires ? Comme Mustang et Hawkeye ? Ils les auraient trahi ?

-Vous venez pour votre ami je suppose ? Je vais vous y conduire, suivez-moi ! Il les invita à prendre une direction. Quelque chose les dérangeait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux, ces types avaient enlevé leur frère et ensuite ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était.

Puis, Mika commença à suivre le médecin se disant que même si ce n'était pas une bonne idée, elle pourrait toujours le tuer en chemin s'il tentait quoi que ce soit. Danny, lui, paraissait plus réticent mais se décida malgré tout à suivre l'idée de Mika, la jeune femme savait ce qu'elle faisait en règle générale.

Ils prirent la direction d'un autre couloir, cette fois-ci rénové et éclairé. Ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes sur le chemin, notamment certains avec des blouses blanches et d'autres avec des tenues militaires. Décidément, tout ça s'annonçait plutôt mal.

-Nous vous attendions plus tard à vrai dire, je suis navré de vous avoir fait courir pour rien, ce n'était pas le but, poursuivit le docteur.

Ils croisèrent des autres médecins qui jetèrent des regards inquiets aux homonculus pendant que le docteur Richard discutait avec eux tranquillement. Plus les minutes passaient, plus la situation paraissait étrange et mettait inconfortable les deux amis.

Ils se dirigèrent dans une petite salle semblable à une salle d'interrogatoire avec des lits, le médecin leur dire d'attendre ici et partit laissant la porte ouverte. Ils avaient l'occasion de s'échapper et retrouver Marshall tout seul, cependant, cela ne paraissait pas être une bonne idée, après tout, ils avaient traversé énormément de couloirs et risqueraient de se perdre.

Une femme entra doucement dans la pièce avec une blouse bleue, ce devait être une infirmière. Elle tenait dans sa main une mallette, elle l'ouvrit et la déposa sur la table laissant voir différentes seringues, certaines remplis d'un liquide violet.

-Bonjour, je vais vous faire une prise de sang afin de voir si durant votre voyage vous n'avez pas développé de quelconque virus, c'était le cas de votre frère, nous lui avons donc donné ce produit pour l'empêcher de développer des maladies, Elle désigna les seringues remplis du liquide violet d'un geste doux.

Danny fronça les sourcils, mais il fut secoué par Mika qui sortit son couteau avant d'immobiliser l'infirmière et de la menacer.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Hurla celle-ci en resserrant son emprise sur la femme dont on lisait la terreur dans les yeux.

-Mika, qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?! S'exclama Danny prêt à se battre au moindre faux mouvements de l'infirmière.

-Elle ment, je l'ai lu en elle ! C'est quoi ce produit ? Un tranquillisant pour homonculus ?! Tu vas répondre ?

Danny sentit la colère montée lui aussi mais au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et on put apercevoir le docteur Richard qui semblait avoir perdu son air si accueillant.

-Morgane ! Ne la regardez pas dans les yeux ! Ordonna-t-il, mais la tentation pour l'infirmière fut trop forte et elle plongea ses iris au creux de celle l'homonculus. La femme se figea en se mettant à trembler, elle se mit à gigoter voulant se desserrer de son emprise, les larmes aux yeux, ne pouvant quitter le regard de Mika comme si celui-ci l'absorbait.

Danny réalisant la scène s'apprêta à attaquer le docteur, malheureusement, l'homme avait prévu le coup. Il sortit un étrange sifflet et souffla dans un élan dedans. Le bruit était assourdissant, à briser les tympans. Danny se protégea les oreilles, seulement Mika n'eut pas le temps d'agir et hurla, son cri se mêlant au sifflement.

Le médecin arrêta tout à coup son acte pendant que Mika et Danny étaient encore sonnés par le bruit et n'entendaient plus rien.

Avant même de reprendre leur esprit, des militaires surgissant de nul part les saisirent à bras le corps les empêchant de bouger. Danny poussa un grognement avant que le médecin ne souffle à nouveau quelques secondes dans l'objet.

-Arght ! Décidément, Yohann a raison, vous êtes bien têtus pour des marionnettes !

Les deux homonculus relevèrent la tête à l'entente de ce nom si familier, mais ils furent directement emmenés ailleurs, traînés de force par les hommes de main avant d'être jeté dans une cellule à l'allure étrange. Il n'y avait que des murs, pas de portes. Il devait y avoir un code manuel pour faire coulisser le mur. Seulement, ce n'était pas ce qui attira leur attention en face d'eux était allongé un Marshall inconscient semblable à une poupée chiffon.

Edward et Alphonse descendirent la rue se rappelant trop bien du chemin, c'était le même que cette nuit où ils avaient percé le secret de la pierre philosophale. Ils eurent des frissons en se rappelant cette soirée qui avait changé beaucoup de choses.

Envy les suivait avec l'apparence de quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas, il l'avait juste croisé dans la rue et devait avoir une couverture. Lui aussi se rappelait cette nuit au laboratoire numéro 5, c'était avant qu'elle se fasse réduire en flamme par le colonel Mustang.

-Tout indique qu'ils sont allés au laboratoire n°5, mais je ne comprends pas, l'entrée a été explosée, on ne peut plus y entrer...

-Je me demande bien qui a bien pu exploser ce bâtiment... s'exclama Envy en rigolant espièglement.

Edward lui lança un regard meurtrier comme s'il allait le tabasser à l'instant même, mais ce n'était pas la priorité actuelle.

-Dis-donc Fullmétal Nabot, tu pourrais me remercier, après tout je t'ai sauvé la vie ce jour-là ! Poursuivit Envy toujours aussi amusé.

-La ferme Envy ! S'emporta Alphonse qui ne supportait pas l'attitude de son ancien ennemi.

-ça aurait été plus pratique pour vous si vous m'aviez tué ce jour-là ! S'énerva Envy avant de les mépriser du regard avant de continuer sa route et de contourner le bâtiment délabré, les deux frères se lancèrent un regard perplexe mais se décidèrent à le suivre se disant que l'homonculus connaissait mieux cet endroit qu'eux.

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ruelle à quelques rues de l'ancien laboratoire.

-Pourquoi tu nous as conduit ici ? Demanda Edward intrigué.

-Vous pensiez réellement qu'il n'y avait qu'une entrée pour ce trou à rat ? Il indiqua une trappe métallique cachée par l'ombre de la ruelle. Il émit un petit rire voyant que l'entrée avait été forcé sans difficulté. Il ouvrit les deux petites portes et sauta dans le tunnel.

Ed et Al se regardèrent plutôt inquiet de qui aurait bien pu en vouloir aux trois homonculus. Ils entrèrent dans ce monde souterrain se faisant avaler par l'obscurité à leur tour.

-Marshall ! Crièrent à l'unisson Danny et Mika en se précipitant vers le jeune homme inconscient.

-Tu crois qu'il est mort ? S'inquiéta Danny dont la crise d'angoisse le frôlait.

-J'en sais rien ! Tu as ressenti une douleur ? J'ai rien ressenti, il doit être endormi ou je ne sais pas...

Elle détacha la montre du poignet de leur frère inconscient et plaça le verre sous son nez pour voir s'il respirait encore. C'est avec soulagement qu'ils virent de la buée sur le petit bout de verre.

Ils tombèrent par terre d'épuisement tout en restant silencieux. Ils s'étaient mis dans un sacré pétrin décidément.

-Tu penses que Envy est derrière tout ça ? Demanda Danny après un long silence.

Mika se releva en prenant en compte la question de son camarade, elle n'était pas bête après tout. L'homonculus pouvait changer d'apparence lorsqu'il le souhaitait sans un claquement de doigt, de plus il était parti en même temps que Marshall. Et puis après réflexion, elle se dit que ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Envy n'avait jamais rencontré la sœur de Marshall, comment aurait-il pu savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ?

Elle lui fit part de sa réflexion alors qu'il gardait le silence se demandant comment ils sortiraient d'ici, au moins, ils avaient enfin retrouvé Marshall.

-On s'est fait avoir comme des amateurs... marmonna Mika de son côté.

La jeune femme profita de cette pièce close pour alors lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, après tout, elle ne lui avait pas répondu tout à l'heure.

-Tu sais, vous aussi je considère comme mes frères...

Le silence reprit avant que Danny ne se mette à parler. Mika et lui avait déjà parlé de quelques anecdotes sur son passé mais il ne lui avait jamais expliqué réellement qui il était, enfin depuis qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire.

-Tu veux savoir c'était quoi ma vie ? Je vivais une petite vie tranquille, j'avais ma copine, des parents qui m'aimaient, j'avais pas tous vos problèmes, ça c'était sûr ! Rigola-t-il doucement, Par contre, on pataugeait niveau argent, et moi niveau étude... j'ai même pas eu mon diplôme de fin d'année de lycée, pour te dire... L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, c'est bien des conneries... Quand tu as plus une tune et qu'on te menace de te mettre à la rue chaque fin de mois, c'est pas la joie...

Mika baissa le regard attristé pour lui, lorsqu'il rentrerait, il retrouverait tout ça, encore une fois.

-Vous vous connaissiez depuis longtemps ? Demanda Mika qui s'intriguait réellement sur le passé.

-On s'est tous connu en même temps en fait... Tu sais le plus drôle ? C'est que quand on était gamin, on s'entendait super bien les trois... Et puis on a pris une route différente avec Marsh, et toi tu as pris la tienne, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, on a commencé à se détester... C'est con pas vrai ? Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire comme si la situation lui paraissait absurde.

-Et puis Marshall ? Demanda Mika qui voulait en savoir plus sur eux.

-Oh... Tu sais, il avait pas la vie facile aussi... En fait, vous vous ressembliez beaucoup lui et toi, il y a eu l'histoire avec sa sœur... Et puis il y a trois ans, on a décelé un cancer à sa mère, son père travaillait beaucoup plus pour financer les soins, lui aussi... C'était galère, ouais, c'était galère...

-Désolé... Mika se sentit mal pour eux, ils avaient l'air d'avoir connu la misère.

-Pas plus que nous pour toi... poursuivit Danny n'osant pas regarder Mika.

-Comment ça ? S'intrigua la jeune femme.

-Tu avais pas la vie rose non plus, tu as bien la preuve avec ce que tu as découvert... Ton père est mort à tes 11 ans dans un accident et jusqu'à tes 16 ans, tu t'es occupée d'une mère alcoolique narcotique dépressive qui t'en mettait plein la gueule sans arrêt... Et puis, tu n'avais pas réellement d'ami... Tu as été envoyé de familles d'accueil en famille d'accueil jusqu'à tes 18 ans par la suite...

Mika soupira réalisant que leur vie n'était vraiment qu'un bordel sans fond. Le silence reprit avant qu'elle ne le rebrise par une énième question.

-Dis au fait, j'étais vraiment une saloperie au garage ?

Danny lui les gros yeux en agitant la tête pour lui acquiescer.

-T'étais la pire des crevures... En plus t'étais grave autoritaire... Enfin, ça a pas changé ça... murmura une petite voix faible.

-Marshall t'es réveillé ! Ils se précipitèrent pour l'aider à se relever alors que Mika le serra dans ses bras rassurée qu'il aille bien. Marshall ne s'attendait pas à un tel geste mais se détendit et rendit son étreinte à la jeune femme.

-J'ai vraiment été trop con... Je savais que c'était pas elle... Mais elle lui ressemblait tellement...

Ses deux amis baissèrent le regard comprenant parfaitement sa réaction.

-Je suis désolé, sincèrement... s'excusa Mika consciente que Marshall avait agi normalement.

-T'en fais pas, pour le moment, il faut qu'on se tire d'ici avant qu'il ne fasse des expériences sur vous aussi...

Les couloirs n'en finissaient pas, Edward allait finir par s'arracher les cheveux s'ils ne tombaient pas sur autre chose qu'un couloir très souhait se réalisa plus tôt que prévu lorsqu'ils virent une grande porte s'imposer devant eux.

En réalité, cette porte aboutissait sur une grande salle abandonnée, le genre d'endroit qui n'indiquait que personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis une éternité.

Et pourtant, l'homonculus qui leur servait de guide indiqua du bout de l'index un couloir.

-C'est ici qu'ils sont. Mais on peut pas y entrer comme ça, il y a trop de monde.

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Alphonse en fronçant les sourcils.

-Parce que gamin ! L'agressa Envy qui avait ses raisons d'agir ainsi. Il se braqua et n'adressa plus un mot jusqu'à ce que Edward et Alphonse décide de trouver un plan. Leur plan était cohérent, venir et casser des gueules, simple, basique ? Seulement, comment allaient-ils desceller les homonculus de la pièce fermée ?

Il se décida d'intervenir pour leur expliquer la situation plus clairement.

-Bon, la ferme vous deux et écoutez moi. Marshall, Danny et Mika sont scellés dans une pièce, c'est à dire qu'ils ne pourront pas sortir de la pièce d'eux-même ! Si vous voulez réellement les aider, il va falloir me faire confiance juste pour cette fois !

-Et tu proposes quoi dans ce cas ? Maugréa Edward qui ne désirait pas placer le sort des trois homonculus dans les mains de ce type.

-Mmmh... Je vais revenir et tous les tuer !

-ça n'a pas l'air si différent de notre plan tu sais, répondit Alphonse en secouant la tête.

-Non, tu ne tueras personne Envy, ce sont des êtres humains ! S'exclama Edward qui refusait catégoriquement que quelqu'un meurt, ennemi comprit.

-Ces gars-là font des expériences horribles et tu les considères encore comme des humains ? Arrêtes 5 minutes de penser avec ton point faible ! Et puis, ça sera un petit plus pour ton supérieur ! Ça lui enlèvera des adversaires pour les élections ! S'emporta Envy qui en avait plus qu'assez de l'attitude des deux alchimistes.

-Alors dans ce cas-là, j'aurais dû te tuer ! Mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Eux aussi ne méritent pas la mort ! S'énerva à son tour Edward.

-Pourtant je te l'ai demandé Minus ! Et maintenant je me retrouve à attendre encore 500 ans tout seul parce que Pride se fait dominer par l'âme d'un mioche !

-Attends, tu veux dire que ce sont des militaires qui sont derrière tout ça ? Réalisa en premier Alphonse.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Alphonse pour comprendre pourquoi Envy voulait aider les homonculus, il souffrait juste d'une solitude extrême puisqu'il n'avait plus personne avec qui traîner, et surtout, plus personne à qui obéir. Les paroles de Mustang refit écho dans sa tête, le colonel avait raison, il devait l'avouer.

Cependant, une fois rentrés, ils devraient prévenir que quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos.

-Va pour ton plan, mais tu les tabasses juste, le temps qu'on les retrouve... interrompit Alphonse alors que Envy et son aîné se disputaient. Envy se mit à sourire sadiquement alors que son frère le regarda désolé ne comprenant pas pourquoi ils plaçaient sa confiance en lui.

La porte mur se rouvrit dans un grincement laissant apparaître le docteur Richard dans son embrasure. Il avait repris son sourire aimable comme s'il ne capturait pas les homonculus contre leur gré.

-Honnêtement, on m'avait dit que ce serait Danny le fauteur de trouble, on s'est trompé, c'est donc toi Mikaël qui doit toujours tout gâcher ! Il ne dit pas ça méchamment, il le disait comme s'il réprimandait un enfant avec humour. Le visage de Mika se transforma en visage de haine à l'état pure. Elle le fixa intensément cependant il tâchait bien d'éviter de la regarder dans les yeux.

-Bien, comment tu vas Marshall ? Il t'a fallu quelques heures seulement pour récupérer d'une dose de drogue mortelle pour les humains, c'est fascinant... Je me demande ce qu'il en est de l'alcool ! Alors aujourd'hui, ça sera toi Danny !

Marshall tenta de se redresser pour l'en empêcher mais sa tête tournait toujours autant. C'est finalement Mika qui se leva pour empêcher qu'on emmène Danny. Ils étaient prêts à se battre s'il le fallait, seulement, le docteur ressortit le sifflet et les trois homonculus tombèrent à terre.

-Où est Yohann ? S'exprima dans un râle la jeune femme.

-Oh ! Il m'a aidé à confectionner ce petit gadget, mais là, il travaille sur autre chose ! Je lui ai promis que je vous rendrais après utilisation !

Son ton ne collait pas avec sa phrase, il avait l'air amicale alors qu'il parlait d'eux comme s'il s'agissait de simples et purs objets.

-Si vous nous approchez, je vous fais avaler votre sifflet, je vous le promets... grogna Mika tandis que Danny s'apprêta à lui dire que ça irait, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en faire. Seulement, ce ne fut pas l'avis du médecin.

-Tu sais que tu es vraiment énervante ! Puisque tu l'ouvres si bien, c'est toi qu'on va prendre !

-Non ! Hurlèrent cette fois-ci les deux frères.

Le médecin ordonna à quatre militaires de tenir la jeune femme cependant, un grondement surgit de nul part faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-C'était quoi ça ! Allez voir ce que c'est ! Vous emmenez là dans la salle !

Il partit en furie prenant soin de refermer le mur alors que Mika était emmenée ailleurs en résistant ardemment. Les deux amis se regardèrent avec inquiétude avant que Marshall soit épris d'un haut le cœur suite à la drogue qu'on lui avait fait ingurgité. Ils devaient à tout prix sortir de là, seulement, c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire.


	19. Chapter 19

Mika entendait un bourdonnement au creux de ses oreilles à cause du foutu sifflet de ce maniaque. D'ailleurs, cet étrange gadget lui rappelait ceux que l'on utilisait pour les chiens afin de les contrôler.

Elle comprit assez facilement que le docteur Richard les considérait plutôt comme des cobayes que des êtres vivants.

L'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait ressemblait fortement à une salle d'opération, ou de torture, tout dépendait de la façon dont vous voyez les choses. Il y avait une multitude d'outils de médecine en tout genre, cela partait de la simple pince au scalpel. Au centre de la pièce trônait une siège digne des cabinets de dentiste avec des menottes, on l'y avait attaché ici de force parce qu'elle se débattait comme un beau diable.

La salle était faiblement éclairée et les ombres étaient grandies rendant un aspect maléfique et diabolique à l'ambiance. Le silence qui y régnait était assourdissant, mais surtout, pouvait rendre folle une personne si elle y restait enfermée des heures.

Mika frissonna se demandant quelles horreurs avaient pu se dérouler dans cette pièce cachée sous terre puis, l'idée que Marshall ait passé un sale quart d'heure sur le même siège où celle-ci était installée la rendit folle de rage, elle jura en son fort intérieur de tuer ce docteur qui se permettait de les déranger dans leur quête.

De longues minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre dans un long grincement, à peine fut-elle ouverte que les bruits extérieurs entrèrent dans la salle un court instant avant de disparaître une fois la porte refermée.

Mika avait l'impression d'entendre des gens se battre, elle espérait juste que c'était Envy, ou même les frères Elric qui venaient. Elle se retint de faire infarctus en se rendant compte qu'elle était soulagée si Ednaze se pointait pour les aider.

Des pas se firent entendre, la jeune femme devina sans difficulté qu'il s'agissait du médecin.

-Pfiou ! Quelle agitation là-bas ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Mika le dévisagea dans l'ombre.

Il s'approcha de la table jonchée d'instruments avant de s'emparer d'une seringue et de la désinfecter.

-Bien, je vais d'abord faire une prise de sang afin de faire un comparatif avec la prise de sang finale.

Une chose l'empêchait de se concentrer, c'était son attitude. Le médecin avait réellement l'air d'un type sympa, même dans les émotions qu'il dégageait, lorsque la jeune femme les avait lu tout à l'heure, il semblait réellement s'intéresser à eux en bien. Alors, pourquoi leur faire autant de mal ? Ou bien tout simplement, ce n'était qu'un bon acteur.

-Comment vous faites ? Demanda la prisonnière d'un ton glacial.

Le médecin ne répondit pas immédiatement trop occupé à son atelier. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la prise de sang tachant d'éviter le regard de la jeune femme connaissant ses capacités.

-Vous pensez être les premiers homonculus qu'on capture ? Ne sois pas idiote Mika, je te connais, je sais que tu es intelligente. Comment crois-tu qu'on a pu élaborer ce petit gadget qui vous fait tant de mal ?

Il s'arrêta un instant de parler et restait concentré pendant qu'il prenait son sang. On entendait le liquide entrer dans la seringue à travers le silence. Le docteur la tutoyait comme une vieille amie, cet effet la fit frissonner, dans cette ambiance, il avait l'air d'un réel psychopathe, enfin il l'était en soi.

-En ce qui concerne tes jolies prunelles, c'est ton petit tour de magie au marché noir qui nous a mis la puce à l'oreille. Mais, mes intentions sont sincères, c'est bien pour ça que tu n'as pas pu déceler la simple trace de mensonge.

-C'est Yohann qui vous a parlé de nous ? C'est ça ? Demanda Mika trop absorbé par les dires du docteur pour s'emporter. Il parlait d'un ton calme ce qui forçait la jeune femme à écouter et se laisser faire au lieu de se débattre.

-Mmh, en partie. Nous avons créé un dossier vous concernant grâce à ses informations, et puis nous avons gardé un œil sur vous depuis votre arrivée à Central, c'est bien pour ça qu'on vous a laissé trouver Yohann si facilement, continua d'expliquer le médecin trop concentré dans son travail.

Soudain, une idée secoua Mika, ils avaient été surveillé depuis leur arrivée à Central, et si Envy...

-Envy travaille pour vous... chuchota Mika se sentant trahi.

-Envy ? Le médecin se mit à rigoler pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la salle, Bien sûr que non, ce n'est qu'un cobaye comme vous qui s'est échappé, comment penses-tu qu'on a élaboré ce sifflet ?

Il rigola encore quelques minutes avant de se reprendre rattraper par son travail et de saisir un produit transparent. Mika fut soulagée, elle appréciait ce type extravagant, même s'ils se connaissaient depuis peu, le simple fait qu'il soit un homonculus également lui suffisait à bien l'apprécier.

-Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est que Yohann est totalement aveuglé par ses sentiments, il veut réellement vous récupérer... Ah... Il ne comprend pas les enjeux de ses expériences...

Cette fois-ci, il prit une autre seringue pour la remplir de ce liquide étrange.

-Vos enjeux ? Demanda Mika incompréhensive.

-Récupérer le pouvoir à ce flame-alchemist... Nous ne sommes pas alchimistes, alors autant passer par une science que nous pouvons tous utiliser, nous allons créer une drogue pour contrôler l'armée, une drogue inoffensive qui ne les tuera pas, ils ne se rendront même pas compte qu'ils la prennent, et c'est grâce à ça que nous reprendrons le pouvoir aux alchimistes, le pouvoir qu'on a toujours eu sur eux avant le coup d'État ! expliqua Richard avec une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-Où on va ensuite Envy ?! Soupira Edward après avoir mis un dernier coup de poing à un garde.

Alphonse se releva en se grattant la tête et en s'étirant, ce qui lui manquait dans son ancien corps en métal, c'était bien de ne pas sentir la douleur.

Envy parut réfléchir sur le chemin, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il s'était échappé, l'endroit avait quelque peu changé entre temps. Il enjamba un corps qui bougeait à peine et en profita pour donner un coup de pied dans les côtes de l'homme inconscient. Il prit la direction d'un couloir qui lui semblait le plus propice. Les deux alchimistes le suivirent en haussant les épaules, après tout, il semblait connaître le chemin.

Edward avait beau le cacher aux yeux de son frère, mais il s'inquiétait pour les homonculus, certes, il ne les aimait pas, certes, ils lui couraient sur le système et certes, il ne leur faisait pas confiance, il n'empêche que si on leur faisait du mal, cela l'embêterait beaucoup. Après tout, c'était à aux alchimistes de prendre soin d'eux, et ils avaient comme qui dirait ratés leur devoir.

Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'arrivée de nouveaux militaires qui débarquèrent des deux côtés des couloirs. Il joignit les mains et fissura le sol faisant tomber quelques uns de leur adversaires par terre.

-C'est pas une bonne idée de détruire le sol sur lequel on marche nabot ! Hurla l'homonculus de la jalousie en sautant pour éviter une fissure qui s'étendait jusqu'à lui.

Edward s'empourpra de colère à l'entente de ce mot.

-COMMENT TU M'AS APPELÉ ?! Rétorqua l'alchimiste aux yeux d'or tout en enchaînant les coups et en mettant chaos ses ennemis qui surgissaient de partout.

-C'est pas le moment Ed concentre-toi ! Le réprimanda son frère derrière lui.

Il abandonna la partie pour le moment mais il se jura qu'une fois rentré, il arracherait la tignasse brune de l'homonculus par touffe.

Il tapa dans l'estomac d'un homme qui tomba à genou en vomissant. Il s'écarta avec un peu de dégoût ne voulant pas marcher dans cette substance visqueuse.

De son côté, Alphonse s'en sortait pas mal également, leurs ennemis se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux, certains hésitant même à fuir en voyant qu'ils étaient des alchimistes, d'autres fuyaient seulement en apercevant Envy qui semblait vouloir en finir plus vite.

Finalement, le dernier homme qui n'avait pas fuis sombra dans l'inconscience, Envy en profita pour le tabasser encore un peu avant que le plus jeune des alchimistes lui dise de se calmer et de continuer leur route.

-Je n'aime vraiment pas me battre, ça fait trop mal ! Se contenta-t-il de dire en râlant avant de poursuivre son chemin.

-Parles pour toi ! Au moins, tu te régénères... Rétorqua dans son coin Ed dont du sang coulait de son front.

-La ferme, on est arrivé ! Il s'arrêta devant un mur tandis que les deux frères se demandèrent si l'homonculus ne se moquait pas d'eux. Mais non, il avait l'air des plus sérieux.

-C'est juste un mur, tu le sais ça ? Demanda Edward qui se demandait s'il n'avait pas perdu la boule.

-Bien sûr que non, c'est une porte ! Sauf que je peux pas l'ouvrir sinon je vais me retrouver sceller à mon tour ! C'est vous les alchimistes ici, vous devriez savoir une telle chose !

Alphonse s'approcha en toquant sur le mur, il se rendit compte que le son sonnait creux, il posa alors sa main sur le mur de béton se demandant comment ils allaient bien desceller les homonculus à l'intérieur.

-Mais vous savez que si vous voulez le pouvoir, c'est par le peuple, non pas en contrôlant l'armée ? Poursuivit Mika qui préférait gagner du temps afin de trouver une solution. Tant qu'il lui parlerait, il ne lui injecterait rien.

-L'armée contrôle le peuple, c'est comme ça que ça à toujours fonctionner et que ça fonctionnera.

-Vous êtes vraiment idiot... Pour contrôler un peuple, ce n'est certainement pas en l'oppressant ! Donnez-lui de quoi manger, de quoi boire, et de quoi faire la fêtes, rajouter quelques scandales politiques pour ne pas qu'ils se révoltent contre vous et vous le contrôlerez ! S'emporta Mika.

-C'est vrai, cependant, ça n'a pas empêcher Mustang et ces hommes de déjouer notre pouvoir... Comprends-moi, j'étais qu'un pauvre médecin d'infirmerie, je n'ai même pas été envoyé à Ishbal pour leurs recherches ! Ils ont envoyé un docteur qui a fuit comme un lâche !

Pendant qu'il faisait son monologue tragique, Mika apercevait du coin de l'œil le scalpel, la table n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de sa main, peut-être que si elle gardait son attention sur le médecin, elle pourrait récupérer l'objet et couper ses liens.

-C'est bien les Hommes ça... Vous recherchez constamment le pouvoir au détriment des autres... Franchement, ce monde est un monde de taré... soupira la jeune femme qui n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de ce qu'avait énoncé le docteur.

-Oh, le tien n'est pas mal non plus en son genre Mika...

Le médecin baissait peu à peu sa garde et commençait à la regarder dans les yeux sans s'en rendre compte.

-Mikaël, corrigea celle-ci, Mika c'est pour les intimes.

-Mika, reprit le médecin avec un sourire sadique alors qu'il montrait enfin son vrai visage.

-C'est fou ce que vous êtes obstiné !

Soudain, elle sentit l'objet dans sa main, elle se dépêcha de couper les liens à la portée de sa main alors que le médecin coupa contact avec son regard. Il soupira en s'éloignant quelques secondes pour regarder un écran, certainement des caméras pour voir où en était le combat à l'extérieur.

-Merde... Il y a plus personne, maugréa-t-il.

Ni une, ni deux, Mika défit ses premiers liens avant de s'attaquer aux suivants. Très vite, elle fut sur pied, le docteur Richard ne l'apercevant pas trop occupé à checker les caméras.

Elle s'approcha d'un pas d'assassin derrière lui avant de lui arracher le sifflet autour de son cou lui faisant une prise de combat.

 _-Ces homonculus ont plus de forces qu'on ne pourrait croire, c'est ça que tu veux dire ? Demanda le docteur au scientifique de Gotham._

 _Il réfléchissait à un moyen de capturer les trois cobayes, certes, ils en avaient déjà un sous la main, mais Envy était plutôt du genre tenace et avait tué trois de leurs gardes en voulant s'échapper._

 _Yohann en face semblait lui aussi réfléchir au problème, ils n'étaient clairement pas de tailles à les affronter, après tout, qui l'était ? Soudain, il eut une idée._

 _-Est-ce-que vous connaissez les ultrasons ? Demanda le chimiste de Gotham._

 _Son supérieur le regarda sans comprendre de quoi parlait le jeune homme._

 _-C'est une onde sonore qui se situe entre 16 000 et 10 000 000 Hertz, une onde bien trop élevée pour l'oreille humaine. Seulement, certains animaux comme les chauves-souris peuvent l'entendre. Si on part du principe que les homonculus sont des êtres vivants supérieurs aux êtres humains, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils entendent cet ultrason._

 _Le docteur fit de gros yeux face à l'explication de Yohann, le jeune homme était plutôt fier de savoir quelque chose que lui ignorait. Il continua son monologue dans sa lancée._

 _-Maintenant, partons du principe que lorsqu'on enlève un sens à quelqu'un, la personne est désorientée, ce serait de cette manière que l'on contrôlerait les homonculus, qu'il s'agisse des miens, ou du votre. On déstabilise leur ouïe et ils sont contrôlables, aussi simple que ça, pas besoin de se battre contre eux à nos risques et périls._

 _-Et comment on s'y prendrait ? Demanda le docteur Richard intéressé par de telles découvertes._

 _Yohann parut réfléchir un instant avant de hausser un sourcil l'air victorieux._

 _-Avec un sifflet, comme ceux qu'on utilise pour les chien, puisque après tout, il s'agit de nos chiens, n'est-ce-pas ?_

-C'est simple, c'est sceller par l'alchimie, comme ma montre ! S'exclama Ed avant que son frère puisse réfléchir au problème.

Il joignit ses mains et les déposa sur le mur avant qu'il ne s'ouvre dans un grincement lourd. Derrière se trouvait Danny et Marshall qui avaient une mine fatiguée sur le visage.

-Eh voilà nos héros ! S'exclama Envy ravi de ne plus avoir à supporter les alchimistes tout seul, Vous avez une sale gueule vous savez ? Poursuivit-il n'ayant pas perdu son sens de l'humour malgré la situation.

-Ta gueule Envy ! S'exclama Danny aidant Marshall à se relever encore sonné par la drogue ingurgité, Merci Alphonse et Edward ! Remercia-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

-Où est Mika ? Demanda Edward rassuré de voir deux homonculus sur trois.

-Ils l'ont pris, suivez-moi... Soupira Marshall qui n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer.

Envy haussa un sourcil en apprenant qu'elle aussi était dans la salle d'expérience. Mais il la savait débrouillarde, ça ne le choquerait pas de voir qu'elle s'en serait sortie toute seule.

Ils continuèrent leur route sans croiser personne, apparemment, la nouvelle de leur venue c'était vite répandu.

Ils arrivèrent enfin devant la salle en question, Marshall et Danny angoissant à l'idée de voir leur sœur inconsciente. Envy plutôt impatient à l'idée de voir comment elle s'était débrouillée. Ed et Al ne prirent pas le temps de se poser la question qu'ils ouvrirent la porte lourde mais ne trouvèrent qu'un silence de fond.

Ils avancèrent dans la pièce sombre avant de voir la jeune femme debout qui leur souriait les mains derrière le dos.

-Je savais que c'était vous !

Ils se regardèrent tous éberlués se demandant où était passé le tortionnaire. Finalement, Mika se décala comprenant leur questionnement intérieur. Edward et Alphonse devinrent tout pâle en apercevant ce qu'il se trouvait derrière elle.

C'était un médecin qu'elle venait d'égorger, du sang gisait un peu partout et elle devait certainement en avoir sur les mains.

-Euh... C'est trop tard pour dire que j'ai pas fait exprès ? Tenta de s'excuser Mika un peu gêné sachant que les crimes dérangeaient les deux alchimistes.

-Et moi on m'interdit de tuer ? S'exclama Envy en levant les mains au ciel.

A part lui, personne ne parlait rendant la situation plus que gênante. Envy s'approcha du corps sans vie et vit qu'il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Il fut surpris de voir le sifflet brisé en plusieurs morceaux à l'intérieur, il lança un regard semi-surpris, semi-admiratif à la jeune femme.

-Je lui avais promis que je lui ferais avaler son sifflet... rigola-t-elle gênée qu'un tel silence soit présent, il était encore plus lourd que celui qui était présent avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

Ed et Al baissèrent le regard un peu déçu des actions de la jeune femme. Celle-ci s'excusa en baissant à son tour le regard. C'est seulement au bout de quelques minutes qu'Edward reprit la parole.

-Ok... C'est pas grave, on a connu des actes bien plus horrible que de tuer un psychopathe... On se tire de là...

Ils quittèrent la salle tour à tour en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au médecin, les homonculus un peu agacé de ne pas avoir trouvé Yohann.

Quand ils sortirent des sous-terrains, il faisait nuit, ils rentrèrent exténués à l'hôtel. Ils devraient avoir une discussion sérieuse pour régler les problèmes au sein du groupe très vite sinon ce genre de situation risquerait de se reproduire à l'avenir, mais surtout, ils devaient parler à Mustang impérativement.


	20. Chapter 20

_Elle attendait dans le bureau du proviseur totalement désintéressée par ses propos. De toutes manières, elle n'aimait pas cet endroit et ses gens, autant ses professeurs que ses élèves._

 _Les murs de la pièce étaient délavés, semblable à ceux d'une prison, le verre de la fenêtre était fissuré indiquant l'état délabré du lycée._

 _Ils n'avaient même pas assez de sous pour rénover les salles de classe médiocre, il n'y avait aucun chauffage, même en hiver, et ne parlons même pas de l'état du gymnase avec un sol de béton._

 _Ils avaient beau essayé de cacher les dégâts irréparables par manque d'argent, tout le monde savait que cet endroit partait en miette, tout le monde savait que cet endroit fermerait ses portes d'ici peu, juste, chacun espérait obtenir son diplôme avant la fermeture de l'établissement._

 _-Vous nous écoutez Mademoiselle Milkovitch ?_

 _La voix l'interrompit hors de ses pensées, elle sursauta murmurant un bref oui qui fit froncer les sourcils du proviseur de l'établissement._

 _-C'est du sérieux, vos professeurs m'ont transmis l'information qu'ils ne vous voyaient quasiment plus en classe, il y a-t-il une raison pour ses absences injustifiées ? Demanda l'homme froidement._

 _Les yeux de sa tutrice, de son professeur principal et du proviseur étaient rivés sur elle. Devait-elle réellement dire la raison pour laquelle elle ne venait plus ? Parce qu'une raison il y en avait, même plus d'une. Seulement, ils ne la comprendraient pas, ses professeurs ne l'aidaient même pas alors à quoi bon chercher une manière de se faire aider._

 _-Mmh... Je n'ai juste pas envie d'y aller, c'est tout ! Lui répondit-elle avec un ton las en roulant les yeux. Elle détestait qu'on lui porte autant d'attention._

 _-Mika... Tu pourrais te faire virer, tu le sais ça ? La prévint sa tutrice avec un air de défi dans le regard._

 _Mika lui répondit avec un regard de provocation, à tous les coups, elle allait se faire passer un savon une fois rentrée. C'était bien la première fois qu'un de ses tuteurs faisait des efforts pour elle au-delà de l'argent._

 _-Bien, ne discutons pas plus longtemps, deux semaines d'exclusion, vous vous en sortez bien mademoiselle, vous avez de la chance que je connaisse très bien votre tutrice, je n'aimerais pas lui causer plus de problème que ça, mais je vous préviens, la prochaine absence, vous serez exclue, et ne prenez pas mes menaces à la légère._

 _Il signa un papier sur lequel il écrivit quelques phrases pendant que Mika prenait son sac quasi-vide et sortit en trombe de la pièce totalement enragée par la situation. Certes, elle l'avait cherché, elle savait qu'elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait._

 _Cependant, elle était hors d'elle. Elle n'en pouvait plus de tous ses regards moqueurs constants sur elle, elle en venait à haïr le lycée, à vouloir arrêter ses études, peut-être même arrêter tout. Ce n'était pas comme si elle allait manquer._

 _Elle attendit sa tutrice en dehors du lycée vers les grilles où les autres fumaient. Lucie était là avec ses copines en train de crapoter comme une princesse. Elle l'aperçut et se dirigea avec ses toutous vers la jeune fille qui attendait sa tutrice d'accueil bouillonnante de rage._

 _-Alors, on ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici ? C'est vraiment dommage, tu vas réellement nous manquer... gloussa la rouquine pendant que ses copines ricanaient derrière elle comme des moutons._

 _S'en fut trop pour Mika qui dans un élan de colère la saisit par le col sous les yeux horrifiés des copines de l'autre jeune fille. La brune s'apprêta à lui mettre la raclée de sa vie quand une main les éloigna._

 _Mika tourna la tête en furie encore plus énervée qu'on l'empêche de foutre une raclée à cette idiote. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait de sa tutrice seulement, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Rachel Price, la fille la plus populaire du lycée, qui s'interposait pour éviter une bagarre._

 _-Lucie... Arrêtes, ce n'est pas la peine de la pousser à bout, elle a déjà passé une sale journée, sa voix était douce mais autoritaire tout de même. Mika fut surprise de voir que la fille la plus populaire prenait la défense de la fille la plus minable du bahut._

 _-Tu prends la défense de cette lamentable fille ? Franchement Rachel, ça vaut pas le coup, elle le mérite même pas, personne ne l'aime! Pleurnicha la rousse qui ne s'attendait pas à un revers de situation. Elle tourna les talons avec ses copines à présent énervée._

 _-T'en fais pas, je reviens dans deux semaines, la fête n'est pas finie ! Provoqua Mika qui bouillonnait intérieurement._

 _Un silence gênant s'imposa entre les deux lycéennes quand Rachel lui lança un regard désolé avant de prendre la parole._

 _-Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'arrive... C'est injuste..._

 _La jeune lycéenne semblait réellement attristée de la situation de celle qui venait de se faire exclure._

 _-C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas l'habitude, et puis je l'ai mérité, merci d'avoir pris ma défense ! Mika tourna les talons ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse laissant Rachel seule devant les grilles._

 _Elle vit au loin la voiture de sa tutrice et préféra soudain rentrer à pied, elle avait envie d'être seule pour penser un moment dans son coin. De toutes manières, une fois de retour au foyer, elle serait entourée de cinq autres enfants qui lui demanderaient ce qu'il s'était passé._

 _Sa tutrice rentrerait en voiture, tant pi, elles discuteront chez elle._

 _Et puis, elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle en était arrivée à un stade où la solitude était sa meilleure amie, elle préférait rester seule que de côtoyer les gens, pour elle, les gens n'étaient que des personnes égoïstes, tout simplement._

 _C'est le cœur lourd qu'elle se retrouva devant son foyer d'accueil, elle ouvrit la porte déjà ouverte. Sa tutrice devait déjà être là apparemment. D'ailleurs, celle-ci l'attendait de pied ferme._

 _-Te revoilà ! Assieds-toi, je t'en pris, je voudrais avoir une discussion avec toi pendant que les autres sont encore à l'école._

 _Mika était la plus âgée du groupe, elle avait 16 ans. Elle était arrivée en famille d'accueil à 14 ans, elle avait errer dans plusieurs ménages qui considéraient les enfants sans famille comme un moyen de se faire de l'argent facilement. Avec le temps, elle ne cherchait même plus à connaître ceux qui les hébergeaient, elle connaissait d'avance leur intention._

 _-J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas allée en cours depuis quatre semaines? Et où est-ce-que tu allais pendant tout ce temps ?! Interrogea sa tutrice d'un ton autoritaire._

 _-Je l'ai déjà dit, j'avais pas envie ! Et puis, c'est pas tes affaires où j'allais ! Répondit Mika d'un ton énervé._

 _-Réponds-moi honnêtement Mika, j'ai été à ta place, on ne sèche pas les cours quatre semaines d'affilées sans aucune réelle raison, même l'élève le plus feignant fait un effort pour y aller au moins une heure..._

 _Son ton se radoucit comme si elle s'inquiétait pour elle. S'en fut trop pour Mika qui pour une raison inconnue éclata. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux comme si tout ce qu'elle avait refoulé depuis maintenant des années remontaient. Elle s'en voulut de fondre ainsi devant sa tutrice à un tel moment, elle qui cherchait à cacher ses émotions depuis des années._

 _-Mika... Dis-moi... insista la femme assise en face qui lui tendit un mouchoir._

 _Mika dégagea le mouchoir d'un geste et se leva brusquement._

 _-Arrêtes de faire comme si tu t'inquiétais réellement ! C'est des foutaises, je suis pas conne ! Les familles d'accueil se contentent juste de vouloir de l'argent, je le sais ! Tu as pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi ! Ce sont mes problèmes, tu as pas à t'en faire... Et si je tombe dedans, j'en assumerais les conséquences par moi-même comme j'ai toujours fait !_

 _Les paroles frappèrent sa tutrice qui comprenait ce que la jeune fille ressentait l'ayant ressentit aussi par le passé. Mika s'en alla dans « sa chambre » agacée d'avoir faibli si faiblement._

 _La femme se leva et prit la même direction le cœur lourd comme si elle se revoyait par le passé. Elle toqua doucement à la porte mais Mika ne répondit pas. Elle l'ouvrit quand même avant de rentrer doucement. Mika était accoudée à la fenêtre et regardait l'horizon urbain perdue dans ses pensées._

 _-Tu veux quoi encore... renifla celle-ci._

 _-Mika, je sais ce que ça fait d'être trimballée de famille en famille. Je sais aussi ce que ça fait de tout perdre, et je sais également que les trois quarts des familles d'accueil se proposent pour les revenus et ne se soucient pas des enfants... Je le sais parce que j'ai été dans ta situation, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai voulu me proposer en tant que tutrice..._

 _La jeune fille tourna la tête comprenant les paroles qu'on lui disait, elle baissa la tête mais n'en resta pas moins sur ses positions._

 _-Je sais que quelque chose ne va pas et tu ne vas pas bien, je veux sincèrement t'aider, tu dois certainement penser que parce que tu as vécu seule pendant longtemps, tu peux tout affronter toute seule. Mais parfois, il faut savoir donner sa confiance à quelqu'un, juste une fois, pour ne pas avoir à porter un fardeau sur ses épaules tout seul... Hors de question que je te laisse sombrer aussi facilement. Apprends à faire confiance à certaines personnes, la vie te paraîtra moins dure, je te le promets..._

-Nous devons apprendre à nous faire confiance, sinon, cette situation se reproduira plusieurs fois, déclara Alphonse.

Les paroles frappèrent Mika d'un coup, comme si elle avait déjà entendu ses mots par le passé. Elle frissonna, se rappelant un semblant de souvenirs une femme en face d'elle dont le visage était flouté qui lui disait mot pour mot _« Apprends à faire confiance à certaines personnes, la vie te paraîtra moins dure, je te le promets... »._ Ce faible éclair tournait en rond dans sa tête quand la situation actuelle la rattrapa, en particulier par la voix grave de Marshall qui avait prit la parole.

-C'est de ma faute, j'ai cru... J'ai cru retrouver quelqu'un et je me suis fait avoir débilement, ils sont juste partis à ma recherche...

Il s'en voulait énormément du grabuge qu'il avait causé, il avait l'intime conviction que si il avait réussi à accepter le passé, à être lucide, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé. Mais après tout, la tentation était si forte qu'elle en était devenue presque comme un besoin.

-Non mec, si on leur avait demandé de l'aide, on aurait peut-être pu aller te chercher avant même qu'ils te fassent des expériences... répondit Danny sur un ton inaudible.

-Arrêtez ces têtes d'enterrement ! Bon sang, que vous êtes déprimant ! Souffla Envy dont la situation l'ennuyait fortement.

Edward releva la tête et regarda tour à tour les homonculus comme s'il réfléchissait à un moyen de s'excuser, mais il n'en trouva pas, il se mordait déjà les doigts d'avance des mots qu'il allait énoncer.

-Je suis... désolé, les mots furent difficiles à sortir et cela se voyait sur son visage, Si je ne vous avais pas jugé trop vite, on aurait peut-être pu avancer tous ensemble.

Tous, même Envy furent choqués par de tels mots, forcément l'homonculus de l'envie dut faire un petit commentaire.

-Tu veux pas répéter s'il te plaît, je suis un peu dur de la feuille nabot !

-La ferme toi ! Grogna Ed qui regretta déjà ces mots.

-C'est pas que de ta faute, j'ai été la première à leur dire que vous étiez louche, mais en tout cas, vous nous cachez quelque chose, et ça j'aimerais le savoir, parla enfin Mika qui était sortie de ses pensées.

-Vous ne leur avez pas dit ? Demanda Envy avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Non... murmura Alphonse.

-Dire quoi... demanda Danny complètement à l'ouest.

-La raison pour laquelle j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe, s'exclama d'un ton solennel Edward toujours en fixant Mika qui avait été la première à comprendre qu'ils cachaient quelque chose.

-Ed... Tu n'es pas le seul fautif...soupira Alphonse qui savait pertinemment qu'il portait encore ce lourd fardeau tout seul.

-La raison pour laquelle Mika n'avait pas confiance en nous, c'est parce qu'elle a senti quelque chose que vous avez déjà vécu... poursuivit le jeune homme n'écoutant pas son frère cadet.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda Marshall.

-De transmutation humaine, l'ambiance dans la pièce se refroidit immédiatement face à de tels mots.

-Pardon ? Hoqueta Mika surprise.

-Lorsque nous étions enfants, Al et moi n'avions pas de père, notre mère est morte par la suite. On voulait juste revoir son sourire... C'était tout...

Il s'arrêta un instant comme pour se préparer à la suite de ce qu'il dirait. Tous restaient silencieux par ce lourd souvenir.

-Seulement, ce que nous avions créé n'était pas humain, ce n'était pas elle... On a subi un rebond, une transmutation humaine n'est pas destinée à marcher, en temps normal... Pour respecter le principe de l'échange équivalent, La Vérité a pris le corps de Al, et moi, elle m'a pris ma jambe gauche...

-Mais... commença Danny voyant Alphonse sous ses yeux.

-J'ai transmuté l'âme de mon frère dans une armure pour qu'il reste à mes côtés, en échange j'ai donné mon bras droit. C'est là que Mustang est venu nous chercher pour que l'on devienne alchimiste d'état en échange de quoi, nous pourrions faire des recherches pour retrouver notre corps. Ce que j'ai accepté, pour Al... J'ai réussi l'entrée en examen, et nous avons commencé nos recherches pour tomber sur la pierre philosophale, par la suite nous avons découvert que celle-ci se créait grâce aux... aux âmes humaines.

Le silence se fit de plus en plus lourd avec l'explication du jeune alchimiste. Alphonse baissait la tête comme s'il se rappelait tristement de leurs aventures.

-Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés avec Envy ? Demanda Mika qui se souvenait de la réaction des deux frères lors de leur retrouvaille dans l'entrepôt.

-C'est compliqué... répondit Edward pendant qu'il réfléchissait à une réponse.

-J'étais leur ennemi, mon créateur avait besoin d'eux pour un sacrifice humain pour une pierre philosophale complète, j'ai... disons que... Je les ai un peu embêté au cours de leur aventure !

Ed et Al lui lancèrent un regard meurtrier se rappelant la mort de Hughes, seulement, pouvaient-ils blâmer l'homonculus ? Après tout, comme l'avait dit le colonel Mustang, Envy était un homonculus, et un homonculus obéissait aux ordres.

-C'est une histoire tellement dingue qu'on pourrait même pas l'avoir inventé... soupira Marshall en s'étirant.

Le silence revint pendant quelques minutes le temps de les laisser accumuler toutes ses informations. Finalement, Mika, Danny, et Marshall se regardèrent d'un commun accord. Étrangement, Mika avait envie d'écouter la femme de ses souvenirs qui lui disait de faire confiance aux autres, comme si elle était attachée à elle.

-C'est d'accord, si vous avez pu enterrer votre conflit avec Envy, on vous promet de ne plus jamais agir en secret. On vous fait la promesse de vous protéger et de vous obéir. C'est le principe de l'échange équivalent, pas vrai ? Vous nous avez dit votre secret, à nous de vous rendre la pareille, déclara Mika en tendant sa main à Edward.

Il regarda la jeune femme dans les yeux, elle ne semblait pas mentir. Il la saisit et la secoua faisant une trêve.

Alphonse se rappela des mots de Mustang qui prenaient de plus en plus de sens plus il fréquentait les homonculus.

-Dans ce cas, on devrait peut-être leur dire à propos de nos changements non ? Demanda timidement Danny.

-Changements ? Dit Al en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mika peut lire contrôler les émotions des êtres humains, répondit Marshall en vitesse tandis que Edward la dévisagea se rappelant la crise d'angoisse qui était née rien que par un regard. Mika lui souriait gênée se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être abusée.

-Et je peux ressentir l'ambiance des lieux, rajouta Danny.

-C'est pas juste vous avez tous un truc, pas moi ! S'exclama Marshall.

-Eh oh ça va ! Tu étais occupé à te faire kidnappé aussi ! Rétorqua Danny en croisant les bras.

Mika les tapa à l'épaule chacun leur tour avant de reprendre dans un soupir.

-Vos gueules ! On a aussi découvert que nos corps vivaient grâce à une ressource d'alchimie, expliqua Mika.

-Comment vous l'avez su ? Demanda Ed perplexe.

-C'est un monstre, voilà la réponse ! Pleurnicha Marshall se rappelant du coup de traître que la jeune femme lui avait fait.

-Quoi ? J'ai juste fait une petite entaille dans ton cœur monsieur ! Répondit Mika en levant les bras au ciel.

-Pardon ? Tu m'as carrément poignardé après t'être mis en soutif devant nous ! Dit à son tour Marshall outré.

-Quoi ?! Firent ensemble les deux alchimistes avec de gros yeux ronds.

-Ah ! Doux souvenirs en y repensant ! Soupira Envy en pleine nostalgie.

-Stop ! Bref, on veut pas savoir les détails... En revanche, on doit parler de ceux qui vous ont kidnappé... reprit Edward en interrompant la dispute.

Mika regarda tristement Envy qui se gardait bien de dire que lui aussi avait subi des expérimentations. Elle soupira doucement avant d'expliquer la situation à tout le monde, ils décidèrent de parler le plus tôt possible au colonel Mustang ainsi qu'à une certaine générale de brigade nommée Olivia Armstrong. Ed et Al frissonnèrent à cette mention avant de grommeler qu'ils attiraient toujours les femmes les plus folles du monde.

Ils se mirent alors en route en direction du quartier général militaire de Central. Envy déguisé en un jeune militaire blond, les homonculus habillés discrètement de manière à ne pas se faire repérer et les alchimistes se promenant ne risquant rien.

Une fois arrivés à bon port, homonculus et humains se présentèrent dans le bureau du colonel et demandèrent la venue de la femme militaire. Mustang dévisageait Envy du regard qui lui, s'amusait d'un tel comportement. Certes, Mustang ne l'avait pas tué, mais il ne l'avait pas pardonné pour autant de lui avoir pris son meilleur ami d'une manière si violente. Il y avait certaines choses inoubliables dans l'esprit de l'Homme.

Finalement, une grande femme blonde entra dans la pièce accompagnée d'un homme aux cheveux blancs, au teint mât avec des lunettes de soleil. Ils se regardèrent en silence avec Mustang et Danny reconnut la femme qui se présentait à eux. Il l'avait déjà vu sur une affiche, elle se présentait aux élections tout comme le colonel.

Cette femme faisait froid dans le dos, et soudain, Marshall qui se plaignait toujours de la compagnie de Mika préféra l'homonculus à la militaire en face d'eux.

-Fullmétal, quel plaisir de te revoir, s'exclama le général de brigade sur un ton neutre.

Ed la salua du regard en priant pour ne pas que la femme, dans un élan de colère, lui coupe sa mèche. Al également priait de son côté quand elle posa son regard sur lui.

-Je suis ravie de voir que tu as retrouvé ton corps gamin.

Miles, derrière elle, se mit à leur sourire froidement comme pour indiquer que les revoir lui faisait plaisir. Les deux frères avaient l'habitude d'une telle attitude, les défenseurs de la forteresse de Briggs étaient connus pour avoir un cœur de pierre. Là-bas régnait la loi du plus fort, c'était ainsi que cela fonctionnait, les deux alchimistes ayant déjà fait les frais au cours de leurs dernières aventures.

Olivia Armstrong détailla du regard les quatre homonculus sans dire un mot quand la porte s'ouvrit derrière elle laissant apparaître un homme blond, musclé, et gigantesque. Sans crier gare, il serra dans ses bras Ed et Al qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis une éternité avant de les relâcher parce qu'ils ne pouvaient plus respirer.

-Alex, ça suffit ! Nous ne sommes pas ici pour faire des retrouvailles ! Rappela à l'ordre le général de brigade.

-Désolé, ces deux jeunes hommes m'avaient manqué ! S'exclama le concerné avant de regarder étrangement les homonculus une nouvelle fois.

-Eh encore des regards méfiants à notre égard ! Chuchota Marshall exaspéré par l'attitude de ceux qui croisaient leur chemin. Seulement, il se tut rapidement ressentant une vive douleur à son pied, Mika lui avait tout simplement ordonné de se taire en lui écrasant le pied brutalement. Il se dit finalement que elle et cette femme devraient bien s'entendre avec leur cruauté.

-Nous aussi ça nous fait plaisir de vous revoir Commandant Armstrong ! S'exclama Alphonse plutôt heureux de cette retrouvaille.

Le sérieux reprit lorsque Mustang se racla la gorge comme pour rappeler la venue de tous ici. Chacun prit place dans un endroit de la pièce, les subordonnés du colonel s'interrompant comme pour écouter attentivement ce qui allait suivre.

Edward pensa qu'une nouvelle fois, il se retrouvait avec les mêmes personnes pour déjouer des plans machiavéliques.

Mika expliqua la situation en détail, évitant de parler de la torture qu'Envy avait subi à son grand soulagement. Elle expliqua qu'un des candidats présents pour les élections voulait créer une drogue pour contrôler l'armée et ainsi retrouver l'ancien régime politique qui était instauré avant le coup d'état du colonel Mustang.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, le silence devint maître dans la pièce. C'est le colonel qui le brisa.

-Mmmh... Comme je l'avais prévu... ça s'annonce mauvais... réfléchit-il doucement, Le problème est de savoir sur lequel des dix candidats, sans nous compter, est impliqué, Il lança un regard de défi à Olivia Armstrong qu'elle lui rendit.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de les déjouer, annonça le général de Brigade quand Mika l'interrompit.

-Oui il faut, mais vous, vous restez à l'écart. Vous êtes des candidats, il ne faut en aucun cas que vous ne trempiez dans de telles affaires, croyez-moi, on s'y connaît en démocratie. Laissez-nous nous occuper de ça en secret.

-De plus, si vous perdez ses élections, il y aura plus de chance pour cet ennemi pour prendre tête de ce pays ! Rajouta Danny.

-Perdre ? Qui a dit que j'allais les perdre ses élections. Quand je serais sur le siège du président, je mettrais le général de brigade Armstrong en premier ministre... déclara Roy Mustang avec un air de défi dans le regard.

-Quand je gagnerais Mustang, tu pourras toujours courir pour espérer augmenter d'échelon ! Répondit l'intéressée.

C'est sur cette discussion que chacun reprit son travail de son côté, ce que les homonculus omettait de dire, et ce que les deux alchimistes avaient deviné les connaissant à force, que s'ils étaient autant dévoués, c'est parce que Yohann était avec les comploteurs. Mais ça, qui pouvait pas leur reprocher ?


	21. Chapter 21

Toujours réunis dans cette même chambre d'hôtel qui était en quelques sortes devenue leur quartier général, ils réfléchissaient à ce qu'ils feraient. Après tout, ils n'en savaient pas plus sur ceux qui voulaient déjouer le nouveau pouvoir politique. Ils paraissaient exténués par tous les événements qui ne cessaient de s'enchaîner, cela se lisait sur leur visage et dans leurs yeux.

Tous n'avaient qu'une hâte, c'était d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

Ils débattaient de comment mettre la main sur ses hommes dont on ignorait le nom, tout ce qu'on savait, c'est qu'ils étaient militaires et candidats pour les élections. Envy avait lancé l'idée que s'il devait se trouver quelques parts, ce serait bien dans les sous-sols du quartier militaire de Central, les sous-sols que les deux alchimistes haïssaient au plus haut point à cause de leur mauvais souvenirs.

Ils convinrent rapidement qu'ils se rendraient sous peu dans cet endroit lugubre que l'homonculus de l'envie connaissait dans ses moindres recoins.

Cependant, une question restait tout de même en suspens : qui était derrière tout ça ? Edward et Alphonse avait beau cherché à travers tous les candidats, tous avaient l'air d'être de fervents patriotes de la nouvelle démocratie qui s'instaurait petit à petit.

Quand à Danny, Marshall et Mika, ils mettaient leur mal en patience et préféraient se concentrer sur cette histoire qui n'inaugurait rien de bon, en particulier si leur tortionnaire était impliqué. Cette idée leur laissait un goût d'amertume dans la bouche, se dire qu'ils étaient si prêts de lui et pourtant qu'ils s'étaient faits avoir comme des amateurs de première. Une chose était sûre, ils devaient se rattraper.

Comme chacun paraissait fatigué, ils se mirent d'accord et décidèrent d'attendre le lendemain avant de repartir dans leur quête, plutôt pour Ed et Al dont leurs yeux étaient entourés de cernes noires et dont leur peau était blanche comme de la neige.

Tous partirent faire leurs affaires de leur côté réclamant pendant ne serait-ce que quelques heures un moment de tranquillité. Edward, lui, partit dans le hall. Il avait un coup de fil important à faire.

Il prit le combiné au réceptionniste et composa le numéro tout en tendant un billet pour payer son appel. La sonnerie retentit attendant que la personne à l'autre bout se décide enfin à décrocher contre toute attente.

Alors que l'alchimiste d'état allait raccrocher se disant que la personne qu'il souhaitait joindre semblait être occupée, la sonnerie s'arrêta nette et une petite voix se fit entendre. Cela fit sourire l'alchimiste qui réalisait que la jeune mécanicienne lui manquait énormément.

Elle avait l'air de s'être réveillée et le moment de paix d'Ed se calma réalisant que justement il l'avait réveillé, il allait certainement se prendre une dérouillée à travers le combiné.

-Allô... On entendit un bâillement à travers le téléphone indiquant que le réveil avait l'air plutôt dur.

-Allô Winry, c'est moi Ed ! S'exclama-t-il avec enthousiasme.

-Ed... Pourquoi tu appelles maintenant... Ne me dis pas que tu as encore cassé ton automail ?! S'énerva d'un coup la mécano tandis que l'alchimiste éloigna l'objet de son oreille avec l'impression d'être devenu sourd pendant une fraction de seconde.

-Nooon... J'ai quand même le droit de t'appeler pour prendre de tes nouvelles ! Se défendit celui-ci alors que la jeune femme resta silencieuse à ces mots. Elle n'en crut pas ses oreilles, l'alchimiste d'état voulait de ses nouvelles ? Après avoir disparu pendant près de plusieurs semaines, ils revenaient pour prendre de ses nouvelles ? Cela la fit sourire, c'est vrai qu'il lui manquait, encore plus depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle le considérait bien plus qu'un simple ami d'enfance.

-Oh bah tu sais, il se passe pas grand chose à Rush Valley... J'ai plein de clients et de commandes en retard, j'arrête pas si tu savais... Oh et puis Panynia a sauvé un petit oiseau tout à l'heure, tu le verrais, il est si mignooon ! Fondit Winry en repensant au petit animal qui s'était pris la vitre.

La façon dont Winry parlait fit pouffer de rire Ed, ce que la jeune femme nota avant de lui faire une remarque.

-C'est pas drôle Ed ! Je suis sûr que si tu le voyais tu fonderais aussi !

-Je rigole pas, je te promets ! S'exclama celui-ci comme seule défense.

-Je t'entends, tu es un mauvais menteur tu sais !

Puis, aucun des deux jeunes gens ne surent quoi dire, le silence s'installa pendant que Edward profitait pour regarder le monde autour de lui. Il y avait pas mal d'enfants avec leurs parents qui se reposaient dans le hall, des serveurs qui couraient un peu partout, des hommes d'affaires qui discutaient autour d'un café.

-Et puis, ça se passe comment avec Marshall, Danny et Mika ? Demanda Winry avec intrigue.

-Bien mieux, disons qu'on a réglé certains de nos différents... Mais tu sais, ils ne sont plus les mêmes que tu as connu.. Ils sont plus adultes et leurs péchés ressortent de plus en plus...

-Mmmh... Je suis sûr que si ils ressortent c'est parce que tu les as poussé à bout, réfléchit à haute voix la mécanicienne.

-Même pas ! Enfin pas totalement... Winry, je voulais te dire que je pars en mission et que Al et moi, on risque pas de rentrer de si tôt...

Ces paroles choquèrent encore plus Winry. C'était bien la première fois qu'il lui parlait de ses missions en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.

-C'est pas grave, on se reverra à Resembool, je vous ferais une tarte aux pommes, répondit-elle en souriant timidement avant de se ressaisir brusquement. Qu'est-ce-qui lui prenait ?!

Alors que Ed allait la saluer pour partir dormir quelques heures, Winry lui coupa la parole avant de s'exclamer dans un murmure.

-Ed ? Merci, merci de m'avoir prévenu...

Mustang tournait en rond dans son bureau, il s'ennuyait à mourir et les informations que leur avaient fourni les homonculus tournaient en boucle dans sa tête comme une musique sans fin. Un complot contre sa démocratie qui venait à peine de commencer ? Ça s'annonçait mal, même très mal.

Le lieutenant Hawkeye était partie se prendre un café, il en avait profité pour se sortir des papiers administratifs qui n'en finissaient jamais. Un jour, ses papiers finiraient par le tuer, c'était une certitude, pas besoin de mener un coup d'état finalement.

Ses subordonnés étaient partis en pause également il y avait une heure de cela. Seul le bruit de ses pas résonnaient dans la pièce, il s'approcha de la fenêtre, vu d'ici, il avait une vue imprenable sur Central. Il était si proche de respecter sa promesse faite à Hughes il y a de cela des années, et pourtant si loin également.

-Colonel, vous allez bien ? Demanda Riza qui venait tout juste de rentrer. Elle enleva sa veste noire et la déposa sur une chaise avant de se mettre aux côtés de son supérieur.

-Oui, je réfléchissais juste... répondit Roy d'une voix éloignée.

-A propos du complot, je me trompe ? Continua la jeune femme blonde.

-Exactement Lieutenant, je ne me sens pas d'envoyer Fullmétal et son frère là-bas sans notre appui.

-Alors qu'allez-vous faire ?

Roy parut réfléchir un instant avant de prendre une décision, décision qui l'enchantait guère, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix.

-Pouvez-vous vous occuper de Havoc, Breda, Fuery, Fellman. Je dois voir quelqu'un.

Le militaire se leva et se dirigea vers la porte avant de s'arrêter net et de prendre un air charmeur qui faisait craquer presque toutes les femmes.

-Lieutenant, que diriez-vous que je vous invite au restaurant demain soir ?

-A vos ordres, mon colonel, répondit Riza avec un léger sourire.

Olivia marchait dans le couloir en direction de son bureau. Il était clair qu'elle préférait l'air de Briggs. Lorsqu'elle serait élu présidente, elle muterait le quartier général de l'armée à la forteresse, en plus de dégrader son rival Roy Mustang.

Central était si faible selon elle, aucun ne connaissait la difficulté de la survie. Elle trouvait cela méprisable.

Actuellement, c'était le commandant Miles qui était à la tête de la forteresse de Briggs, elle lui vouait une confiance absolu et savait qu'il serait capable de gérer n'importe quelle situation. Elle lui avait promis de revenir aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

Alors qu'elle fonçait perdue dans ses pensées, elle faillit percuter quelqu'un de légèrement plus petit qu'elle. Elle baissa les yeux et son regard se transforma en fusils d'assauts. Devant elle se tenait le colonel Roy Mustang qui avait reculé sous la collision.

-Non, s'exclama froidement le général de brigade avant même que son interlocuteur ne lui demande la moindre chose. Elle s'apprêta à partir mais se stoppa en entendant Mustang parler.

-Vous déclinez encore mon invitation? Ou bien préférez-vous un nouveau bouquet ? Dit-il avec un air malicieux sur le visage.

Olivia se tendit, si son adversaire lui disait une telle chose, c'est qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Il lui avait fait le même coup pour lui annoncer que Selim Bradley était un homonculus.

Elle l'invita à entrer dans son bureau et verrouilla la porte derrière elle s'assurant que personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Lorsque tout fut sûr, le colonel s'éclaircit la gorge avant de commencer à parler. Il lui exposa ses idées, ses intentions, et surtout, il lui demandait une faveur particulière.

Après réflexion, le général accepta sa requête et le fit sortir de son bureau en lui lançant une remarque cinglante dont il répondit. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se voyait, ils finissaient par se disputer.

-Ces souterrains puent ! Râla Edward en se pinçant le nez et en avançant dans le noir.

-La ferme Ednaze, on est tous dans la même galère... lui répondit Mika avec un air méprisant.

-Parlez pour vous, c'est fou ce qu'on sent à quel point des choses monstrueuses ont pu se passer ici... dit à son tour Danny en respirant par la bouche laissant des traces de condensations dans l'air.

-C'est vrai, j'oubliais que mes supers potes avaient des supers pouvoirs et pas moi... enchaîna Marshall.

-Pauvre chou... Tu es aussi inutile qu'un humain... se moqua Envy qui ne loupait aucune occasion pour rabaisser les hommes.

-Taisez-vous tous et essayez de vous concentrer ! Rappela Alphonse qui était le seul à pouvoir remettre de l'ordre sans créer de guerre au sein du groupe.

Se concentrer, c'est ce qu'ils devaient faire. Envy était à la tête du groupe suivi par Danny qui lui indiquait quel endroit semblait le plus animé. Ça faisait bien une heure qu'il marchait, ils étaient partis en fin d'après-midi sous les derniers rayons du soleil.

Ils passèrent par différents tunnels jusqu'à tomber sur ces tunnels-là. Ce que Envy ne voulait pas voir. Il pressa le pas semant presque le groupe derrière lui. Cette endroit lui rappelait horriblement le jour où ce fichu alchimiste avait lu en lui, le jour où il aurait dû mourir mais ce Flame-alchemist était trop faible pour le tuer, ou alors trop fort pour résister à la tentation de la vengeance.

Ed et Al reconnurent également les boyaux souterrains, ils s'échangèrent un regard attristé se remémorant encore une fois leur lourde aventure qui avait laissé beaucoup de ravages dans leur esprit.

-Doucement garçon, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est censé nous guider alors marches à notre rythme, la voix de Mika se fit entendre perçant le silence et résonnant à l'infini. Envy la regarda sans broncher, il ralentit le pas se mettant à sa hauteur.

Aucun des deux n'ouvrirent la bouche, ils étaient tendus par la situation. Les muscles de ses bras étaient crispés, Mika n'osait même pas respirer de peur de faire trop de bruits. Ils marchèrent côte à côte pendant un certain temps jusqu'à ce que Danny hurle de douleur.

Tous s'arrêtèrent prêt à se battre s'il le fallait, seulement, Danny se contenta de grogner en se massant la tête.

-C'est rien... Il y a juste un mur... On est dans un cul de sac...

-Attends je croyais que tu savais où on allait au juste ? Répondit Marshall en faisant les gros yeux.

-Attends, tu t'es pris un mur ? Se moqua Mika avant d'éclater de rire avec Envy. Il leur fallut plusieurs minutes pour se calmer déçu de ne pas avoir vu la scène clairement à cause du rideau d'ombre qui les cernait.

Edward et Alphonse, eux, se regardèrent intrigués. Il n'y avait pas de cul de sac dans les tunnels. Ils éclairèrent plus précisément pour voir un grand mur érigé en face d'eux. Ed grogna puis se mit à ricaner comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu.

Il s'approcha du mur puis joignit ses mains avant de toucher le sol, un trou se forma dans le mur permettant le passage à chacun d'eux.

-Et voilà ! Plus de cul de sac ! Dit-il plutôt fier de lui quand Alphonse s'approcha pour analyser le mur qui surgissait de nulle part.

-Grand frère, je crois que ce mur, c'est nous qui l'avions fait... murmura le plus jeunes de deux en regardant dans les yeux son aîné.

Edward analysa également de plus près ce mur et vit qu'en effet, une crevasse était sur le sol juste à ses pieds.

-Ah oui c'est vrai... Je crois qu'on essayait d'échapper à des ennemis en y repensant...

-Vous vous attirez toujours des ennuis ou quoi ? Soupira Mika en s'approchant du mur aussi.

-C'est à peu prêt ça ! Approuva Envy qui se rappelait les avoir sauvé plus d'une fois, même s'il l'avait fait parce qu'ils étaient utiles pour le sacrifice.

Sans plus attendre Mika passa par le trou plutôt curieuse de voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait derrière, elle fut déçu de ne voir que la continuité du couloir. Elle prit une lampe torche et essaya d'éclairer au loin. Elle distingua une sorte de porte, ou du moins un accès.

-C'est par là, venez ! S'exclama-t-elle en passant de l'autre côté.

Leur route continua et ils se retrouvèrent enfin devant la porte tant attendu. Danny se crispa et murmura que quelqu'un était derrière la porte. Ed transmuta son bras en lame, Al prit un des poignards que Mika lui avait donné. Elle les avait dégoté au marché noir pour un bon prix.

Soudain, avant même qu'ils ne puissent pousser la porte, quelqu'un l'ouvrit à leur place comme si on les attendait depuis longtemps de l'autre côté.

De la lumière se dégagea de la pièce brûlant les yeux de tous. Lorsque leur vision s'habitua à ce surplus de lumière, ils virent devant eux un militaire, pas n'importe quel militaire : le général Hakuro en personne.

Ed et Al en restèrent bouche bée, puis ils se dirent qu'au final, ce n'était pas choquant. Lui et le colonel Mustang ne s'entendaient pas.

-Il faut toujours que vous vous mêliez de ce qui ne vous regarde pas, c'est dingue ça ! Mustang va être vraiment attristé de perdre deux de ces meilleurs alchimistes !

Les homonculus se mirent devant les alchimistes avant même que ceux-ci ne puissent répondre.

-Général Hakuro, pourquoi faites-vous ça... grogna Ed sous la colère.

-Marshall, Mika, Danny, soyez de gentils toutous et laissez nous tuer les alchimistes, une voix sortit de l'ombre également et derrière le général se tenait Yohann en personne.

Tout à coup, une détonation se mit à retentirent au loin mais ce fut trop tard pour les six alliés qui sentirent le sol trembler sous leur pied. De la chaleur les attaqua d'un coup et ils furent projetés au sol par le souffle de cette chaleur.

Avant même de finir de se régénérer, Marshall se précipita vers les seuls humains du groupe. Ed et Al étaient essoufflés, du sang coulait de leur visage, cependant ils avaient l'air d'aller bien pour leur plus grand soulagement.

Alphonse avait usé de l'alchimie pour créer un bouclier constitué d'air et bloquant le souffle de l'explosion.

Arght... On m'avait bien dit que les frères Elric avaient la tête dure... s'énerva le militaire qui ordonna à Yohann de décamper dans sa cache.

Envy n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et cogna le général Hakuro à l'estomac en ressentant une pleine satisfaction. Les autres homonculus se mirent à réagir quand les hommes du général attaquèrent à leur tour.

Alchimie et tirs étaient mélangés, Ed se battait contre trois militaires tandis que Al aussi en avait sur le dos. Il devait y avoir une centaine de types qui avaient rejoint le complot. Les homonculus, de leur côté, se battaient avec acharnement, veillant à blesser les hommes et non à les tuer sous la demande des alchimistes.

Envy n'aimait pas cette règle, mais il s'y était plié pour rester avec les homonculus, il trouvait leur compagnie agréable, cependant, l'envie de tous les massacrer le démangeait.

C'est seulement quand ils pensaient ne plus tenir longtemps qu'ils entendirent un souffle de chaleur les encercler.

Ed se retourna s'attendant à un autre adversaire, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir derrière lui le colonel Mustang accompagnée du lieutenant Hawkeye.

-Fullmétal, tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te laisser dans le pétrin ? Dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

-Attention colonel ! Riza poussa son supérieur pour éviter qu'il ne se prenne une balle. C'était moins une pour le candidat des présidentielles.

-Même quand il n'est pas impuissant il risque de se faire tuer, c'est fou ça ! S'exclama Envy assommant un des militaires qui faisait parti du complot. Mika rigola ne pouvant dire le contraire pendant que ses frères esquivaient craignant de se faire tuer encore une fois.

Armstrong attendait patiemment dans son bureau, et dire qu'elle était ici pour assurer les arrières de son adversaire, surtout lui. Elle n'était jamais tombée aussi bas. Mustang avait besoin d'un alibi pour pouvoir aider le Fullmétal alchimiste et son frère.

L'alibi était que le général de brigade et lui prenait un verre au bar de Chris Mustang, sa mère adoptive.

Elle savait que le colonel se fourrait toujours dans des situations compliqués, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Sans la lieutenante Hawkeye, il serait mort bon nombre de fois.

Elle observa quelques instants par la fenêtre qui surplombait tout Central et soupira de nostalgie. Qu'est-ce-que cet endroit la déprimait. Elle préférait clairement l'air de Briggs qui était bien plus respirable.

Elle n'attendait qu'une chose, c'était l'approche des élections. De toutes manières, elle gagnerait. Le pouvoir serait à elle et elle redresserait ce pays qui en avait bien besoin. Son seul obstacle était Mustang, il pouvait très bien mourir que cela l'arrangeait.

Enfin, cela étant, elle lui prêtait main forte malgré tout. Même si elle ne l'appréciait guère, c'était un bon militaire et cette armée en avait bien besoin. Elle lui devait au moins ça pour avoir renverser King Bradley.

Elle ferma les yeux attendant son retour avec impatience, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer dans ces quartiers le plus vite possible. Elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir où en était cette affaire de complot.


	22. Chapter 22

_Le vent là-haut faisait soulever les longs cheveux de sa sœur. C'est le cœur lourd que Marshall observait la vue qui leur était offerte du haut du clocher de la ville. Chacun était perdu dans ses pensées en train de se demander ce qu'il ferait le moment venu._

 _Des galère, ils en avaient connu, mais ils étaient une famille, ils s'en sortiraient, non ? Il avait de plus en plus de mal à le croire. Tout ça, ce n'était devenu qu'un rêve de gosse, mais la réalité les avait finalement bien vite rattrapé._

 _-Cette vue est magnifique... J'en reviens pas, souffla sa sœur avec une pointe de tristesse au creux de sa voix._

 _Marshall s'assit à son tour, les jambes se balançant de le vide. Ils étaient réunis plongés dans leur pensée. Le soleil réchauffant l'atmosphère la rendant chaleureuse._

 _-Pourquoi on a jamais été là... continua sa sœur. Quelque chose dans sa voix sonnait faux, ce que nota facilement Marshall qui fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas le visage de sa sœur, il était caché par ses longs cheveux. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand elle se leva brusquement et tourna le dos à son frère._

 _-Pourquoi on recommencerait pas une nouvelle vie ?! Une vie qui nous apporterait du bonheur pour une fois, pas des malheurs ! Autant faire honneur à ceux qui nous ont aidé !_

 _Sans comprendre, le ciel s'obscurcit, l'air devint plus froid, et un sentiment de tristesse mélangé à de la colère emplit le jeune homme. Soudain, la jeune femme se retourna pour lui faire face, dans son regard brûlait la haine à l'état pur et pendant un instant Marshall eut le souffle coupé comme s'il lui en voulait de croire autant._

 _-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais en tout cas j'attendrais pas mille ans que vous fassiez un choix..._

 _Elle repartit s'asseoir sur cette pierre froide et se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Marshall pouvait sentir la frustration qui régnait entre tout le monde. Elle trônait dans cet endroit et poussait tout un chacun à bout. Il repartit s'asseoir à côté de sa sœur en soupirant de ça l'avait exténué._

 _-Je t'ai toujours envié, tu sais... Tu t'es toujours relevé, t'as jamais abandonné malgré tout ce qui te tombait dessus... murmura le jeune homme._

 _La jeune femme ne répondit pas directement, elle restait enfermée sur elle-même plongée dans ses pensées. Pendant un court instant qui devint gênant, Marshall pensa qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu, il se gratta la tête avec malaise mais sa sœur lui répondit sur un ton extrêmement froid._

 _-J'ai jamais avancé, je me laissais juste sombrer jusqu'à ce que mon heure arrive, c'est tout. Je me suis jamais battu..._

A peine eut-il soufflé un coup que cela venait de tomber dans sa tête, il faillit se prendre une balle mais fut poussé par Mika au bon moment. Bien entendu, il ne rata pas une occasion pour se faire crier dessus. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux derrière un gigantesque mur qui n'avait pas sa place ici.

-Eh ! C'est pas parce que Roy est là que tu dois te la couler douce...

Une explosion de flammes couvrit le reste de ses paroles et Marshall acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans trop comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière leur cache avant de voir Mustang barrer les issues à l'aide de ses flammes. Il fut content d'être de son côté soudainement, se faire griller comme un cochon n'était pas ce qu'il désirait le plus. Il remarquait qu'il se contentait de blesser et non de tuer, il s'occupait juste de les disperser et de les affaiblir.

En tout cas, l'arrivée des deux militaires permettaient de leur faire gagner du terrain, bientôt, ils en auraient fini avec ceux qui voulaient déjouer la démocratie. Ed et Al se battaient aussi férocement, chacun y mettait du sien, même Envy.

-Je recharge ! Hurla le lieutenant Hawkeye qui rejoignit les deux homonculus derrière le mur pour changer de position de défense. Elle se mit à côté de Mika, elle avait l'air essoufflé tout comme Marshall et Mika. La jeune homonculus observa le lieutenant qui faisait une grimace de douleur en se massant l'épaule après avoir rechargé. Ses cheveux remontés étaient en pagaille et elle avait abandonné sa veste militaire pour ne pas être encombrée.

-Riza ! Je te promets que si un jour le colonel continue d'attendre il aura une concurrente ! Soupira Mika qui reprenait son souffle également.

La concernée lui envoya un clin d'œil quand on entendit quelqu'un tomber par terre lourdement à côté d'eux. C'était un de leur ennemi que Danny avait envoyé valser. Le jeune homme apparut en quelques secondes à leur côté en poussant un râle.

-Vous auriez pu me dire que vous repreniez votre souffle, je vais finir par faire une crise d'asme si ça continue !

-Fais pas ta chochotte, tu as vu comme tu cours quand tu vois une araignée ! Rétorqua Marshall en roulant les yeux.

-Dites-moi, qui a construit ce mur ?

Une voix les fit tous sursauter, tous se retournèrent pour dévisager le colonel Mustang qui venait lui aussi se reposer derrière ce mur mystérieux.

-C'est moi ! Répondit une autre voix, tous retournèrent la tête dans la direction opposée pour voir Edward qui avait perdu son long manteau rouge pendant le combat et qui était à présent en débardeur laissant apparaître son automail au bras droit.

-Félicitation Fullmétal, pour une fois tu t'avères utile, remercia à sa manière Roy, le sang de Ed ne fit qu'un tour et il ne tarda pas à répondre.

-J'aurais une prime pour ça j'espère !

-Non.

-Tu veux aussi un hommage pour avoir construit un mur ! Une autre voix pleine d'arrogance leur parvint, c'était Envy qui avait rejoint le groupe mais avant que l'alchimiste d'état puisse répondre, c'est une autre voix qui répondit.

-ça suffit Envy, arrête d'être constamment jaloux ! S'écria Alphonse alors que l'homonculus de l'envie grogna de rage.

-Attendez ! Si tout le monde est là, qui s'occupe d'eux ? Demanda Mika après avoir réalisé que tout le groupe répondait à l'appel.

Un silence gêné s'installa, puis c'est Mustang qui reprit la parole.

-Ils sont déjà bien affaiblis,vous devriez partir à la recherche de ce Yohann avant qu'il ne s'échappe pour de bon, on va s'occuper du reste.

Cette phrase provoqua l'indignation au sein des homonculus.

-Eh ! On va pas vous laisser vous démerder tout seul ! S'exclama Danny qui fut le premier à réagir.

-Non, il a raison. C'est peut-être votre dernière chance de pouvoir le retrouver, vous devez y aller, ce n'est pas votre guerre ! Enchaîna Edward sous l'acquiescement de tout un chacun.

-Bon très bien, mais il vaut mieux qu'aucun de vous ne meurt ! Râla Mika qui s'apprêta à se lever quand Envy se proposa de les accompagner pour leur montrer le chemin.

Tous approuvèrent le plan et les quatre homonculus disparurent tellement rapidement que personne ne les vit partir.

-Vous êtes sûrs que ça va aller colonel ? Hurla Alphonse pour couvrir le bruit des flammes.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Alphonse, mes subordonnés vont arriver d'ici peu pour nous prêter main forte !

Sur ces mots, il se retourna puis claqua des doigts envoyant des flammes face à l'ennemi.

Ils entrèrent à nouveau dans les nouveaux tunnels qui s'ouvraient à eux, Envy légèrement en retrait et renfermé sur lui-même. Mika avait bien remarqué qu'il agissait étrangement ces dernières heures, cependant, elle n'avait pas le temps de s'en occuper c'était maintenant que tout allait se jouer.

L'homonculus leur indiquait le chemin d'une voix lointaine comme s'il n'aimait pas être ici, comme si quelque chose le dérangeait de la situation.

En effet, quelque chose le taraudait c'était dans cet endroit qu'il s'était retrouvé seul, dans cet endroit qu'il aurait préféré que Mustang le carbonise ou bien que Edward l'écrase. Et encore une fois, il allait se retrouver seul après avoir rencontré des personnes qui l'acceptaient mais ça, jamais il ne le dirait, c'était des sentiments bien trop humains, et il refusait d'admettre qu'il appréciait la compagnie des ces trois homonculus étrangers.

-On est encore loin ? C'est un vrai labyrinthe ici... grommela Danny exténué avant de se retourner vers Envy qui acquiesça brièvement.

Marshall se sentit assez concerné vis-à-vis d'Envy, il avait le sentiment qu'ils se servaient de lui et qu'ils ne rembourseraient jamais leur dette.

-ça va ? Tu as pas l'air dans ton assiette mec ? Demanda Marshall qui s'inquiétait de le voir agir avec distance.

Envy le fixa quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête en prenant un air détaché.

-Vous voulez réellement retourner dans votre monde ? Pff ! C'est tellement pathétique ! On dirait des humains !

Danny fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas une telle réponse, rentrer chez soi n'avait rien de pathétique. Et heureusement que c'était une volonté humaine, après tout, ils l'avaient été par le passé.

-On a une vie là-bas, une histoire, des gens qui tiennent à nous à Gotham ! Il n'est peut-être pas des plus roses mais ça reste notre vie, on peut pas abandonner tout ça comme ça ! répondit Mika calmement qui s'accrochait à cette idée plus que tout. C'était son seul espoir de réussir.

L'homonculus s'arrêta et se mit à rire faussement, pour lui, ils s'accrochaient juste à un espoir ridicule. Il était persuadé que jamais ils ne rentreraient, et puis quand bien même s'ils pouvaient rentrer, ils ne seraient pas pour autant accepter.

-Sérieusement, vous pensez réellement qu'on vous acceptera comme ça à « Gotham » ! On vous acceptera pas plus qu'ici tout simplement ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je tuerais ce Yohann, d'ailleurs c'était déjà dans mes plans initiaux ! S'emporta le brun qui se fichait éperdument de cette ville nommée « Gotham ».

Mika n'en revint pas qu'il retourne sa veste aussi facilement sur un caprice. Elle se retourna et s'approcha de lui en furie passant du calme à l'hystérie. Ils se retrouvaient collés et se dévisageaient méchamment comme s'ils allaient s'entretuer. Danny et Marshall tentèrent de les calmer mais cela ne fit qu'empirer la situation déjà pas mal embourbée. De toutes manières, les deux étaient comme des bombes à retardement, soit ils s'entendaient très bien, soit ils voulaient se massacrer.

-Hors de question que tu le tues ! S'emporta à son tour Mika qui comprenait de moins en moins son attitude.

-Parce que maintenant tu ne veux plus le tuer ! C'est nouveau ça ! Tu es encore attaché à ce stupide humain ?! Poursuivit Envy qui commençait à être jaloux de voir que la jeune femme accordait un peu trop d'attention à cet alchimiste raté. Il s'en voulut de s'être attaché à eux aussi facilement et aussi rapidement, Mika n'avait rien de Lust, c'était une évidence.

-De quoi tu parles ! On a besoin de lui vivant je te rappelle !

Envy fut prit d'un spams de colère et poussa Mika violemment avant de s'en aller, de toutes manières, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi il avait pu trouver leur compagnie agréable ni même pourquoi il avait voulu les aider.

-Vous savez quoi, peu importe ! C'est pas mon problème ! Débrouillez-vous sans moi si vous tenez tant que ça à rentrer chez vous ! Moi aussi j'ai une vie à Central !

L'homonculus tourna les talons et prit la direction opposée les laissant seuls dans cette ambiance glaciale. Mika tapa du pied de colère en poussant un cri de rage, elle se jura intérieurement que si elle recroiserait sa route, elle lui arracherait chacun de ses membres. La jeune femme fit demi-tour également reprenant sa route en direction de Yohann pour accomplir leur objectif et enfin retrouver leur petite vie tranquille loin de toute cette alchimie polluante.

Marshall et Danny se retrouvèrent là, pantelants, tous les deux, sans trop savoir vers qui aller. Devaient-ils suivre Envy et essayer de le raisonner, ou bien suivre leur sœur bien déterminée à continuer sa route.

La décision ne prit pas longtemps à se prendre lorsque Marshall leva les bras au ciel exaspéré en murmurant quelque chose à propos de l'homonculus de la jalousie et d'une certaine lâcheté. Il partit en direction de Mika et Danny le suivit se disant que de toutes manières, il n'avait pas trop le choix.

-Et j'imagine qu'on tourne à gauche là ? Demanda Danny un peu perdu qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils se retrouvaient seuls dans les tunnels abandonnés par leur aîné suite à la dispute qui avait pris place quelques minutes plus tôt.

Mika émit un faible sifflement qui décrivait sa frustration, Envy la poussait à bout quand tout allait pour le mieux comme s'il s'agissait d'un besoin de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas sa réaction, il avait déclaré qu'il souhaitait les aider, par ennui certes, mais aider tout de même.

-Arrght ! Envy finira par me tuer avec ses crises de jalousie ! S'exclama Marshall qui ne se rendait même pas compte de l'ironie de sa phrase.

-De quoi tu parles Marshall ? Il n'y a rien pour le rendre jaloux dans cette situation, grommela Mika en levant les yeux au ciel.

Marshall la regarda quelques instants avant de lui répondre.

-C'est pas possible, aussi aveugle l'un que l'autre ! S'exclama celui-ci, On devrait faire demi-tour, et essayer de le retrouver, ça sera peut-être un adieu je te rappelle Mika, tu veux vraiment que ça se finisse comme ça, sur une dispute ? Demanda Marshall qui essayait de la raisonner désespérément.

La jeune femme poussa un énième grognement teinté de rage, Danny n'osait pas trop s'approcher d'elle se disant que s'il essayait de la raisonner, il allait se prendre le mur, encore. Il trouvait Marshall bien courageux de tenter quoi que ce soit.

-Pff ! Peu importe, on peut très bien se débrouiller sans lui ! Et puis, il n'avait pas l'air très attristé de notre départ si tu veux mon avis !

Marshall poussa un soupir exaspéré à son tour, certes, lui non plus n'était pas facile à vivre, mais alors la jeune femme en tenait un sacré panel sur ce plan-là. Il roula les yeux et continua d'avancer en silence pour évacuer tout sentiment de frustration. Au moins, il avait essayé, même s'il avait échoué.

-On prend quel chemin ensuite ? Demanda Danny complètement déboussolé quand ils arrivèrent à une prochaine intersection.

Marshall indiqua tout droit se disant que c'était une source sûre au moins. Ils marchèrent encore longtemps jusqu'à finir par tomber sur un cul de sac, seulement, ils n'étaient pas seuls en face se trouvait un Edward énervé et un Alphonse qui tentait de le calmer.

-Dans mes souvenirs, ce mur n'existait pas ! Hurla le blond aux yeux d'or.

-Dans mes souvenirs, tu as construit ce mur pour qu'on s'échappe... corrigea Alphonse en se grattant la tête plutôt embarrassé qui se rendit compte avec désagrément qu'aujourd'hui, ils avaient croisé deux murs qu'ils avaient construit par le passé. Peut-être devaient-ils faire architectes pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur.

-Tu sais quoi, je vais le détruire, ça sera plus simple ! Et si il faut, je vais détruire tous les murs de cet endroit ! S'exclama l'alchimiste d'état avec un sourire sadique imprimé sur le visage.

Alphonse se retourna en soupirant pour éviter de recevoir des débris, c'est là qu'il aperçut les homonculus et interpella son frère en hoquetant. Edward se retourna et vit les homonculus à son tour, son sourire disparut et se mua en expression de surprise. Forcément, ils devaient s'attendre à se croiser mais ils pensaient qu'ils seraient bien plus loin qu'eux.

-J'ai même pas besoin de vous demander ce que vous faites ici, j'imagine que Mustang vous a envoyé...souffla Danny dont les surprises le fatiguait. Il s'attendait à entendre la jeune femme leur demander comment se passait le combat mais elle ne prit même pas la parole comme si elle était absorbée par ses pensées. C'est Marshall qui reprit la parole.

-Bon, détruisez ce mur qu'on en finisse au plus vite...

Alphonse et Edward se lancèrent un regard entendu en s'apercevant que Envy n'était plus dans le groupe, ils comprirent instinctivement qu'il y avait eu un conflit, en vu de leurs têtes dépitées.

Ils continuèrent leur route tous ensemble dans ce labyrinthe sans fin et parvinrent au bout de quelques heures à trouver la grande salle. Alphonse et Edward n'aimaient pas spécialement cet endroit, de trop nombreux mauvais souvenirs les assaillaient, de trop nombreuses choses sanguinaires s'étaient passées ici. Le souvenir du combat contre l'Homonculus leur fit froid dans le dos. Mais alors qu'il pensait trouver quelqu'un, ou même le moindre signe de vie rien. Pas même le bruit d'une mouche.

Tous furent aussi choqués les uns que les autres, Marshall tomba à genou et commençait réellement à s'impatienter. Danny murmurait des paroles inaudibles et Mika sentait la colère remontée.

-C'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

A ce même moment, une lumière s'alluma dans la salle, elles les aveuglèrent tellement que homonculus et humains durent se protéger les yeux pour ne pas devenir aveugle. Lorsqu'elle se calma et qu'ils purent enfin retrouver une vision correcte, la salle avait changé. Des cercles gisaient sur le sol et sur le mur.

-Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps ! S'exclama une voix qui semblait venir de nulle part.

-Colonel ! Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait de ceux-là ?! S'écria Breda qui était accroupi devant deux soldats faisant partis de la révolte. Il comptait 59 blessés en tout et une vingtaine qui s'étaient rendus.

-On va les envoyer à l'hôpital, nous allons dire qu'un accident à eu lieu dans la caserne, répondit Mustang qui n'en revenait pas de mentir alors que son mandat n'avait même pas commencer.

Riza le regardait attristée, elle se sentait mal pour son supérieur de devoir traiter une telle chose qui pourrait lui coûter sa promesse faite il y a de cela des années. Havoc avait été chargé de transmettre le message au général de brigade qui attendait encore dans son bureau. Ils avaient besoin de ses troupes pour transférer les blessés à l'hôpital.

Le colonel regardait chaque homme qui avait voulu détruire ce qu'il avait construit, il poussa un long soupir. Il était fatigué de se battre constamment. Un léger sentiment de vengeance le rongeait, mais il savait se contrôler, comme lorsqu'il l'avait fait vis-à-vis du meurtrier de son meilleur ami. Hughes, son cœur se serra à cette pensée, sans lui, il n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

Il s'approcha du général Hakuro qui était menotté et surveillé par Fuery et Hawkeye. Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment avant que le colonel ne prenne la parole d'un ton las.

-Pourquoi, pourquoi s'accrocher désespérément à cet ancien pouvoir qui était empoisonné jusqu'aux racines ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton froid et autoritaire.

Le visage du général se mua en un visage de haine, il foudroya le colonel du regard avant de répondre.

-Pour toi, c'est si facile d'être le héros Ishval, tu as le peuple à la botte mais saches une chose : il ne pourra jamais vivre en liberté parce qu'il est trop stupide... grogna le militaire.

Roy se contenta de soupirer attristé par une telle manière de penser. Il fixa encore un peu le général afin d'analyser ses traits de visage crispé. Le « héros Ishval », un nom qu'il portait avec horreur en repensant à ses crimes.

Soudain, il entendit une voix dans son dos qu'il aurait reconnu entre toutes. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir en compagnie de ses hommes. Havoc n'était pas loin derrière une cigarette en main comme à son habitude.

-Alors c'est eux les incapables qui se sont permis de faire un coup d'état ?

Elle les jaugea du regard avec un air supérieur.

-En effet, pouvez-vous emmener les blessés à l'hôpital, nous nous occuperons de leur cas plus tard. En revanche, mon cher général Hakuro, il va falloir payer pour votre crime, poursuivit Mustang sur un ton tout aussi froid. Olivia sortit son sabre mais Roy la stoppa en levant la main avant de s'exprimer.

-Pour avoir organisé un crime contre l'humanité et avoir voulu déjouer la liberté du peuple, Général Hakuro, vous serez condamné à mort.

Ses subordonnés ne s'attendirent pas à une telle peine et parurent choqués alors que les soldats de Briggs restaient impassibles et neutres habitués à cette loi.

-Une dernière parole ?

-A force de brûler tout ce qui vous entoure, c'est vous qui vous consumerez de l'intérieur ! Hurla le dégénéré.

A peine eut-il fini ses mots que le colonel claqua des doigts et des flammes jaillirent par le biais de ses gants et l'homme accroupi brûla en quelques secondes dans d'effroyables cris.

-C'est une technique assez efficace, observa Olivia qui rangea son sabre ravie de ne pas avoir sali une fois de plus ses gants. Une odeur notable de cochon grillé planait dans l'air donnant envie de vomir à certains.

Mustang se retourna suivi par ses subordonnés pendant que les troupes de Briggs s'occupaient des derniers hommes blessés. Roy pouvait sentir le regard de Riza sur lui mais il n'osa pas se retourner. Posséder ce pouvoir avait été à la fois une bénédiction et une malédiction.

 _A force de brûler tout ce qui vous entoure, c'est vous qui vous consumerez de l'intérieur !_

Il eut presque envie de rire, il se consumait de l'intérieur depuis bien longtemps, depuis la guerre d'Ishval, et rien ne pourra jamais l'aide.

 **-** Je commençais vraiment à m'ennuyer ! Soupira l'homme caché dans l'obscurité.

Les poings de Danny se serra, il avait une sensation désagréable au creux du ventre comme si tout cela ne servait à rien en fin de compte. Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée.

 _-Peu importe que vous l'ayez tué, il aurait certainement fait d'autres victimes, on est là pour vous aider, après tout, c'est ce que font des amis non ?_

Marshall se retourna avec surprise après avoir entendu Edward parlé. Il le dévisagea mais il semblait ne pas avoir bougé d'un millimètre, ni même avoir prit la parole. Il eut l'horrible sentiment de se sentir devenir complètement fou, cela faisait deux fois que ça lui arrivait en quelques heures.

-Ta gueule Yohann ! Ramène-nous chez nous ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu en fasses des caisses ! S'indigna Mika face à un tel spectacle en désignant les cercles sur le sol.

-De quoi tu parles ? Rétorqua-t-il ne comprenant pas de quoi la jeune femme parlait.

Mika se retourna complètement ahurie, elle lança un regard blasé à ses frères avant de s'exclamer :

-Comment j'ai pu sortir avec un abruti pareil...

-On se posait la même question, répondirent ses frères à l'unisson.

Ils secouèrent la tête exaspérés puis ils s'approchèrent lentement pour enfin distinguer précisément leur tortionnaire. Ils hoquetèrent de surprise lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que ses yeux marrons avaient pris une teinte vitreuse. Ils comprirent immédiatement que lors du passage de la vérité, leur ancien ami avait perdu la vue.

-Le principe de l'échange équivalent... murmura Edward qui ne connaissait que trop bien ce système. Il déposa sa main sur son bras se rappelant l'extrême douleur lorsque ses membres avaient été arraché, mais surtout, lorsqu'il avait failli perdre son frère.

Yohann soupira en s'asseyant, il prit un air totalement désemparé comme s'il n'était que la victime dans l'histoire. L'ambiance était glaciale et personne ne savait quoi dire. Tout ceci les dépassait, ils en perdaient le fil.

-Mais... Pour ouvrir le passage, tu as dû échanger leur vie en guise de tribut, alors pourquoi... commença Alphonse qui réfléchissait à voix haute.

-Pourquoi tu as perdu tes yeux ? Compléta l'alchimiste d'état d'un ton froid.

Cette question, tout le monde se la posait en son fort intérieur, étaient-ils morts pour rien ?

-En effet, j'ai ouvert le passage entre nos deux mondes grâce à leur mort, seulement, la vérité exigeait quelque chose de plus personnel pour que je puisse connaître les moindres secrets de ce monde... Elle m'a pris mes yeux, mais pas que... ricana Yohann comme si la situation l'amusait.

Il remit ses lunettes sur son nez cachant ses prunelles inexistantes. Aucun ne comprit ce que voulait dire la dernière phrase de l'aveugle, aucun, sauf une personne.

-Mes souvenirs... souffla Mika qui comprit immédiatement de quoi il parlait. Son rire confirma sa réponse et elle se mit à trembler de rage avant de reprendre, Tu as volé mes souvenirs pour assouvir ton petit cerveau de scientifique ?!

Un certain malaise emplit la salle et chacun se sentit mal pour la jeune femme. Elle se sentait violée de l'intérieur, la seule envie qui lui venait, c'était de torturer ce psychopathe.

-Je t'ai réellement aimé Mika, mais tu sais, l'amour s'estompe...

-ça suffit ! Trouve un moyen de nous faire retourner à Gotham ! Hurla Danny qui ne supportait plus le voir jouer avec sa sœur comme si ce n'était qu'un simple jouet.

Ed et Al de leur côté avaient l'air bouleversé par ce qui venaient d'être dit, ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place dans le groupe et ne savaient pas non plus quoi faire pour aider les homonculus.

-Vous êtes si débiles que ça ? Même si je souhaitais vous aider, je pourrais pas vous ramener là-bas, répondit-il avec arrogance en roulant les yeux.

Cette remarque installa un lourd silence au sein du groupe dont la réalité les rattrapa horriblement vite. Ils avaient l'impression de se prendre une claque. Danny, qui refusait de l'entendre de cette oreille, prit la parole :

-Qu'est-ce-que tu nous racontes ! C'est quoi ses conneries !? Si on a pu venir ici, on peut forcément repartir !

Yohann poussa un long soupir d'agacement face à l'attitude de son ancien meilleur ami.

-Danny... commença-t-il, tu as toujours été le moins compréhensif du groupe, c'est dingue ça ! Vos corps n'existent plus là-bas ! C'est fini, ils sont certainement en train de se décomposer à l'heure qu'il est ! Je vous ai tué là-bas, et la transmutation humaine n'a pas arrangé leur état...

Le malaise devint encore plus fort face à cette image.

-Non... murmura Marshall qui regarda ses mains en s'imaginant son propre corps se décomposer, il réprima un haut le cœur. Certes, il le savait déjà qu'il était mort, mais il ne pensait pas que son corps n'existait plus pour autant.

-Franchement, vos petits génies n'ont pas eu une petite lumière dans leur esprit et se sont dit que vos corps étaient foutus ! Il éclata de rire face à l'ironie de la situation.

Ed et Al gardèrent le silence la tête baissée, il ne pouvait pas mentir et dire que l'idée ne leur avait pas effleuré l'esprit, seulement, ils avaient préféré se taire se disant qu'il y avait une minime chance pour que leur corps se retrouvent dans le même endroit que celui de Al pendant de longues années.

-Bien, dans ce cas, si tu nous sers à rien, autant de tuer, pas vrai ? S'exclama Mika dont l'envie de meurtre avait franchi le point de non retour.

A l'entente de cette phrase, les deux alchimistes levèrent la tête brusquement. Ils se retournèrent vers ses frères qui avaient pour habitude de ne pas tuer, seulement, ceux-ci avaient plutôt l'air de l'avis de leur sœur.

-Mika, ne faites pas ça ! S'écria Ed quand il vit les trois homonculus s'approcher de rage vers Yohann qui se préparait à riposter.

-Frangin, on doit faire quelque chose! Interpella Alphonse alors qu'ils perdaient le contrôle de la situation.

Ni une, ni deux, Edward joignit ses mains et créa un énorme fossé entre Yohann et eux les faisant basculer par terre.

-Te mêles pas de ça toi ! S'égosilla Marshall en se relevant.

-Hors de question qu'on vous laisse faire cette erreur ! Hurla à son tour Alphonse qui tenta de former une main en pierre pour bloquer les trois homonculus.

Ce fut peine perdu puisqu'ils esquivèrent cette attaque avec facilité. Yohann quand à lui, avait trébuché et s'était cogné le crâne violemment par terre. Il était sonné et était devenu une proie facile pour quelques instants.

Ed transmuta son bras en lame et para un coup que Danny tenta de lui asséner, Mika, quand à elle, arriva de nulle part et le fit basculer par terre, seulement, Edward se releva assez vite et créa une fissure sur le sol que la jeune femme esquiva d'un bond.

Du côté de Marshall, il évitait tant bien que mal les coups de Alphonse qui s'avérait être un bon combattant. Il appela son frère à la rescousse qui laissa sa sœur s'occuper de l'aîné des Elric.

-Mika, je t'en pris, le tuer c'est pas une solution ! Tenta de raisonner le blond difficilement entre deux respirations.

-Le laisser en vie non plus je te signale !

-Rah ! Vous êtes tellement bornés !

Il en profita pour lui planter la lame dans le corps. En la retirant, elle tomba à genou le temps de se régénérer. Alors que Edward s'arrêta pensant qu'il avait raisonné la jeune femme. Il se sentit tomber et sentit soudain la présence de son frère derrière lui.

Ils virent les trois homonculus en face d'eux, alors qu'ils se relevaient. Ils n'allaient quand même pas se battre les uns contre les autres.

Soudain, Marshall tourna les talons brusquement tandis que Mika et Danny faisaient face à Edward et Alphonse. Ils comprirent que le combat n'était pas une solution, ils tentèrent une autre approche. Ils priaient en leur fort intérieur pour que Mustang débarque au dernier moment comme il avait l'habitude de faire.

-Ne le tuez pas ! Hurla Edward qui voyait Marshall s'approcher de l'homme prêt à le dépecer.

Mika le fixa pour la première fois comme s'il s'agissait d'un inconnu, il vit une blessure profonde dans son regard. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il se dit que l'inévitable ne pourra pas être évité. Alphonse ressentait la même chose, cependant pour le jeune garçon, il était proche de la jeune femme et savait comment lui parler, il priait intérieurement pour qu'ils ne commettent pas cette erreur.

-Ne faites pas ça, la vengeance n'engendre que la vengeance, ça ne vous apaisera jamais, tenta-t-il en vain.

Marshall retenait Yohann par le col et le plaquait toujours contre le mur, Danny restait de marbre comme s'il analysait le pour et le contre mais sa décision était déjà prise. C'est seulement Mika qui prit la parole.

-Et si c'était Winry ? Dit-elle d'une voix brisée, Si c'était elle qui avait été victime d'un malade comme lui ? Vous feriez quoi ? Vous le laisseriez vivant en sachant qu'il a détruit la vie d'une personne qui vous est chère ? Et si il recommençait encore on pourra jamais se le pardonner !

Les mots frappèrent les deux jeunes alchimistes dans un certain sens, elle avait raison qui aurait su comment ils auraient réagi si leur amie d'enfance avait été touché. Rien que de revoir Winry tenir ce pistolet entre ses mains quand elle avait appris que Scar était le tueur de ses parents leur faisaient comprendre leur réaction qui paraissait justifiée.

-Vous avez beau nous balancer qu'on est des êtres humains, on en reste que des vulgaires copies ! Je le sais parce que je lis bien dans vos émotions, vous avez peur qu'on dérape à tout moment, vous vous méfiez constamment ! Peut-être que vous avez raison, on est des machines à tuer, nous sommes les pires vices de l'Homme ! On vaut certainement pas mieux que cette ordure mais après tout nous ne sommes pas humain.L'humanité, c'est pas notre truc, après tout on est que des homonculus, par sa faute.

Elle se retourna et hocha la tête à Marshall qui planta son couteau dans le ventre de l'homme qui les avait transformé en monstre. Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas mentir, cela lui faisait un bien fou de sentir son sang couler le long de ses mains.

-Non ! Hurla Edward à s'en briser la voix tandis que Alphonse restait figé devant cette scène incapable de dire un mot.

Marshall lança l'arme blanche à son frère qui la saisit d'un geste rapide et s'approcha comme un prédateur pour replanter la lame dans le corps ensanglanté du scientifique qui crachait du sang mais qui ne semblait absolument pas apeuré. La situation semblait carrément l'amuser.

L'homonculus tremblait de rage et de haine, il le haïssait plus que tout, jamais il ne reverrait sa famille qui le pensait mort à l'heure actuelle.

Il retira la lame et du sang jaillit de son énième plaie. Il se recula et s'approcha de Mika pour lui tendre l'arme qui porterait le coup fatale. Il avait le sentiment que c'était à elle de le finir, après tout, c'était à elle qu'il avait le plus pris de choses.

Yohann s'effondra sur le sol tout en crachant du sang, sa vue se brouillait mais il distinguait bien la jeune femme qui s'approchait de lui lentement.

-Tout ça pour ça alors qu'on aurait pu le faire bien avant... cracha-t-elle entre ses dents.

Yohann, malgré son état, rigola ce qui énerva encore plus les trois homonculus.

-Tu as... toujours été... pitoyable, tu sais ça ? Dès que je t'ai vu... J'ai su que tu serais... La victime parfaite...

Il repartit d'un faible fou rire qui fut le rire de trop pour la jeune femme.

Elle l'attrapa par la gorge et le força à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle approcha la lame de son cou et la fit glisser lentement sur sa peau ensanglantée. Elle jouait avec lui, elle profitait de sa mort.

-Je veux que tu me regardes dans les yeux, toi qui n'a jamais connu la peur, je vais te montrer toutes les horreurs que je vais te faire... Ta mort sera lente et douloureuse... murmura-t-elle pour que lui seul ne l'entende.

Sans même qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, ses yeux se figèrent et son visage se mua en un masque de terreur, Mika lui transférait toutes les images les plus horribles dans sa tête par l'intermédiaire de ses prunelles violettes. Il se mit à gémir de terreur. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune femme qui réalisa finalement qu'elle détruisait la dernière part de son humanité, la dernière qu'il restait en elle.

-Mikaël t'aimait tellement... Tu ne la méritais pas...

Elle planta le couteau dans son cœur et il se tut en poussant un dernier soupir. Au même moment, un torrent d'informations lui bouscula ta tête, comme si elle se rappelait de chaque partie de sa vie. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle ne se recule le souffle coupé. Elle se rappelait enfin. Le corps de l'homme en face tomba lourdement dans un fracas qui fit écho dans la salle.

Elle se souvenait de tout, sa vie, son passé, mais aussi ses erreurs. Son visage devint neutre comme si elle avait abandonné tout espoir et elle se retourna sans même lancer un regard à ceux qui les avaient aidé.

Edward et Alphonse restèrent figés par la scène, la réalité les frappa de plein fouet, ce n'était plus des hommes depuis longtemps. Ed commença à regretter d'avoir commencer à penser qu'ils ne seraient jamais comme les anciens homonculus qui avaient croisé leur chemin.

Elle lâcha le couteau qui tomba dans un fracas assourdissant et ses frères la suivirent en silence réalisant leur sombre vérité. Piégés à jamais qu'ils étaient.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, se retourna pour regarder l'alchimiste d'état et son frère, et leur dit ses quelques mots avant qu'ils ne disparaissent sachant pertinemment qu'ils seraient recherchés dans les heures qui suivraient.

-Je suis désolé qu'on vous ait déçu, mais au fond, on savait tous que ça se finirait comme ça...

La haine dans sa voix avait à présent disparu ne laissant place plus qu'à une profonde tristesse. Danny et Marshall ne dirent rien, conscients que cela ne servait à rien, le silence reflétait assez la vérité. Les trois homonculus partirent sans dire un mot dans les profondeurs de la nuit sans trop savoir où désormais ils iraient laissant Ed et Al seuls dans cette salle dévastée à nouveau. Encore une fois, ils avaient été pris au jeu, _contre leur gré._ Encore une fois, il payait les conséquences des actes d'autrui, _contre leur gré._ Mais une chose était sûre, c'est que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, ils avaient fait quelque chose de leur propre volonté.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Politique : Un candidat contre le pouvoir démocratique ?**_

Le journal venait de sortir, Roy le regarda d'un air mauvais. Pourtant, malgré la situation, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'être élu de justesse face à Olivia Armstrong. Sa loi du plus fort en avait attiré quelques uns, mais en avait aussi ravisé d'autres.

Il était dans son nouvel office, il avait atteint son objectif, tout était bien qui finissait bien, du moins en apparence.

Il soupira reposant le papier sur le coin de son nouveau bureau. Depuis le temps qu'il rêvait de cet objectif, il avait enfin réussi. Mais il n'aurait pas pu sans l'aide de nombreuses personnes, en particulier de deux : Hughes et Hawkeye. Il se leva ravalant le sanglot qui naissait dans sa gorge pour s'approcher de la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas le moment de pleurer, ils avaient réussi une victoire après tout !

Il sortit de sa poche sa montre d'alchimiste d'état. Il était parti de loin, il fallait le dire. De maître Berthold Hawkeye à l'école militaire à Ishval, de Ishval au jour promis, et du jour promis aux élections. Il s'en était passé des choses, bonnes et mauvaises. De ses yeux bruns, il la détailla sous tous ses contours, le lion qui trônait au milieu, fier, seulement, était-il fier d'avoir brûlé toutes ses personnes ? D'avoir risqué la vie de ses subordonnés ? _Protéger ceux qui étaient sous son grade, c'était là son objectif._

Il releva le regard et se perdit dans l'horizon qui était désormais sien, il était fasciné par la vue. Il avait passé tellement de temps à ne pas perdre son but de vue qu'il n'avait jamais pris soin d'observer cette ville et ses paysages.

-J'ai réussi Maes... j'ai tenu ma promesse... souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux se rappelant encore et encore le jour de son enterrement. Il s'était promis que jamais, non, jamais, il ne reproduirait les horreurs que King Bradley avait faites.

Il se perdit encore un peu dans l'horizon qui devenait de plus en plus nocturne. Après sa « défaite », Olivia avait décrété qu'elle rentrerait à Briggs, Central n'était pas ses terres, et l'air était trop faible pour elle. C'était une sacré femme, Roy aimait bien se moquer d'elle, la générale de brigade démarrait toujours au quart de tour.

-Colonel ? Nous n'avons toujours aucune trace des trois homonculus, quand à Envy il a disparu également.

Tout finissait à _peu près_ bien. Il revoyait la scène, tout ce sang. Et puis Ed et Al qui avaient gardé le silence comme s'ils s'en voulaient. Ils s'en remettraient, ils avaient connus bien pire, mais il ne pouvait que les comprendre.

Mustang se retourna pour faire face à Riza.

-Abandonnez les recherches, ils ne veulent pas qu'on les retrouve, à juste titre. Ils reviendront d'eux-même, ils ont juste besoin de temps Lieutenant.

Sa subordonnée se mit au garde à vous et s'apprêta à partir quand il la retint.

-Au fait, _Riza,_ que diriez-vous d'un vrai dîner pour fêter notre victoire ?

La jeune femme esquissa un bref sourire et répondit d'une manière militaire avant de disparaître ayant fini sa journée.

 _Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant. Mika avait parlé, enfin, depuis qu'elle gardait tout sur son cœur. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était si lourd. Elle n'osait pas regarder la femme qui lui servait de tutrice pour le moment, comme si elle avait honte. Honte d'avoir besoin d'aide. Elle cachait son visage tâchée de larmes se disant que fuir était une bien meilleure solution que de faire face encore une fois à tout ça._

 _-Mika... Commença la femme qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert, Tu... aurais du m'en parler plus tôt, j'aurais pu t'aider bien avant, on aurait parlé au direct..._

 _-Il aurait rien fait. C'est comme ça depuis des années, personne n'a jamais relevé et tout le monde est au courant. Il aurait rien fait tout simplement parce que ça aurait baissé la côte de son lycée merdique ! S'emporta-t-elle prête à partir quand elle vit que derrière elle se tenait le petit Bryan qui venait de se réveiller par le bruit._

 _-Pourquoi tu pleures grande sœur ?_

 _Mika frissonna, elle n'avait pas de petit frère, elle n'était carrément pas un exemple, mais Bryan n'avait que 5 ans, il ne comprenait pas encore certaines choses. Et puis, pour sa défense, elle s'occupait beaucoup de lui. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment elle avait juste peur qu'il devienne comme elle._

 _-Petit Bryan, tu devrais aller te coucher, ce n'est pas des choses que tu es censé entendre... La jeune fille lui prit la main et fut plutôt ravi d'avoir une excuse pour partir de cette pièce. Encore une fois elle fuyait, c'était son habitude, fuir, comme une notion de survie._

 _Elle l'emmena dans sa chambre et le borda, écrasant les larmes sur sa joue. Elle respira un bon coup avant de sortir son livre qu'il avait rapporté de l'orphelinat et entreprit de lui lire une histoire pour qu'il s'endorme. Elle cherchait parmi les contes mais n'en trouvait aucun qu'elle avait envie de lire. Son doigt traversa les pages Peau d'âne ? Non, ce conte-là, du moins dans ce livre, finissait trop bien. Cendrillon ? L'histoire d'une princesse qui rencontre l'amour ? Ce n'était même pas la version la plus dramatique._

 _Elle continuait de parcourir le sommaire jusqu'à arriver dans les mythologies grecques. Elle avait de quoi trouver son bonheur. Elle adorait la mythologie grecque, sans trop l'expliquer, elle aimait tout ce qui finissait mal. Elle mit le grappin sur le mythe de Perséphone. L'histoire de cette femme enlevée par Hadès et qui est destinée à rester dans les enfers contre son gré. Ouais, ça lui plaisait bien._

 _Elle commença la lecture sous l'oreille attentive du jeune garçon qui appréciait également la mythologie grecque, il s'endormit en un rien de temps et Mika rangea le livre après avoir observé sa reliure. Parfois, elle avait juste l'impression que sa vie n'était qu'une histoire et que l'auteur jubilait de la faire autant souffrir._

 _La jeune fille partit dans sa chambre, avoir pleuré lui avait donné mal à la tête. Elle s'apprêta à se coucher pour affronter encore une journée de plus mais découvrit qu'elle n'était pas seule._

 _-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta situation... Je pourrais t'envoyer dans un autre lycée..._

 _Mika s'apprêta à lui couper la parole pour lui dire que ça ne changerait rien mais sa tutrice leva la main et continua de parler._

 _-... Mais ce n'est pas la solution. Je ne suis pas ta mère, mais je veux que tu t'en sortes. Découvrir qu'un des enfants qui étaient sous mon toit a mal tourné est une des pires choses que je puisse entendre. Mika... Elle s'approcha de l'adolescente en posant une main sur son épaule. Sécher les cours, arrêter ta scolarité, ça ne va pas t'aider à t'en sortir. Si tu veux avoir, un jour, une meilleure situation, il faut te battre, coûte que coûte. Je ne te demande qu'une chose, essayes d'obtenir ton bac, et puis si tu veux, je te ferais découvrir un autre univers que celui du lycée et des foyers, j'ai un ami qui tient un garage et qui recherche un apprenti, je peux lui proposer ta candidature..._

Ed s'effondra sur le canapé complètement exténué, il avait passé la journée à les chercher en

compagnie de son frère, mais rien, aucune trace.

-Merde... Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait maintenant... soupira-t-il pour lui même alors que son frère dormait dans un sommeil d'éléphant. Il l'observait puis se rappela des dernières paroles de Mika.

 _Je suis désolé qu'on vous ait déçu, mais au fond, on savait tous que ça se finirait comme ça..._

 _-_ On savait tous que ça se finirait comme ça... répéta-t-il en chuchotant. Et si il avait cru pendant quelques minutes que tout allait finir bien ? Il avait été naïf, de plus, il était le premier à savoir à quel point les emmerdes pouvaient tomber si facilement.

Il sortit sa montre d'alchimiste d'état et l'observa. Elle brillait dans le noir. Il la sentait lourde dans sa main de chaire. A quoi lui servait son titre s'il ne pouvait même pas aider ses _amis_. Oui, ses amis, il le pensait sincèrement pour une fois.

 _3 Octobre 1911, n'oublies pas..._

C'était ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur, il l'avait fait, il avait brûlé cette maison parce qu'il voulait fuir. Et si ils l'avaient tué parce que eux aussi voulaient fuir les responsabilités ?

Soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Al se réveilla en sursaut et lança un regard intrigué à son frère. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être à une heure aussi tardive ? Ed ouvrit doucement la porte et fut surpris de la personne qui attendait dehors.

-Winry ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ? Enfin je veux dire maintenant ?! S'exclama-t-il avec des yeux de merlans fris.

-Bah je suis rentré tout à l'heure mais vous n'étiez pas là, alors je me suis dit que je passerais plus tard ! Elle entra toute guillerette quand elle vit que les deux frères la regardaient sans trop savoir quoi dire.

-Ed ! Ne me dis pas que tu as cassé ton automail ?! J'aime pas ce regard que tu me lances !

-Mais non ! Se plaignit le concerné qui se préparait déjà à recevoir une clé de douze.

Mais il ne sentit rien, il entendit Winry se taire. Ed releva la tête pour voir un air attristé sur son visage. Il se sentit plutôt mal de l'avoir accueilli comme une moins que rien et s'approcha pour la consoler quand elle écarta son bras pour aller vers la fenêtre. Elle voulait observer l'horizon.

-Je suis désolé pour... Elle s'arrêta un moment de parler contemplant la vue nocturne.

Al ne voulut pas entendre un mot de plus concernant cette histoire, il avait l'horrible sensation d'avoir foiré et abandonné ses _amis_. Il se roula en boule tel un chat et fit semblant de dormir, mais il écoutait toujours autant la conversation.

Ed, lui, retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé en poussant un soupir décrivant sa frustration. Il entreprit de défaire sa natte et de la refaire, ses longs cheveux tombants en cascade sur ses épaules.

-On aurait du le voir venir, se contenta-t-il de dire d'une voix froide.

La jeune fille se retourna le décrivant du regard pendant qu'il était en train de se recoiffer les yeux dans le vide.

-Personne n'aurait pu prédire tout ça Ed, arrêtes de t'en vouloir constamment... soupira à son tour Winry qui connaissait trop bien son client et ami d'enfance. Elle se retourna à nouveau pour fixer le clocher de la ville, de là-bas, la vue devait être surprenante.

La dernière image qu'elle avait des homonculus était celle de trois amis déterminés à rentrer chez eux, loin de là l'image que le colonel avait décrite, du moins celle qu'il y avait marqué dans le rapport des deux alchimistes.

Elle ferma un moment les yeux avant de partir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté d'Edward, qui même s'il essayait de le cacher, semblait inquiet pour eux.

-Ed... Ils ont peut-être dérapé, mais au fond, peut-être que c'est bien mieux qu'ils l'aient tué... dit-elle en fixant ses mains.

- _Il est parfois plus facile de tuer que de laisser en vie..._ répéta le jeune homme en se rappelant les paroles que le commandant Miles lui avait dit un jour. Cette phrase prenait soudain tout son sens, il savait à l'époque que c'était vrai, mais pendant longtemps, il refusait d'y croire se disant qu'il y avait toujours un moyen de sauver tout le monde.

Un frisson le parcourut et il regarda à nouveau son frère somnoler, il posa ensuite son regard sur Winry qui semblait perdu également dans ses pensées. Puis, il prit sa décision.

-Ils vont forcément revenir chercher leurs affaires, on va rester ici et les attendre.

Ils avaient marché de nombreux kilomètres sans s'arrêter pour au final se reposer dans le clocher de la cathédrale qui surplombait la ville.

Ils étaient assis sur ce rebord de pierres froides qui surplombait cette cité, personne n'osait parler réalisant la lourdeur de la situation. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans ce monde, ils pensaient dur comme fer qu'ils rentreraient chez eux, qu'ils reprendraient une vie normale, comment avaient-ils pu être aussi naïfs ?

Danny s'en voulait presque d'y avoir autant cru, autant espérer. Il avait de la famille, des amis, une vie, un passé là-bas, il y était encore attaché même si ce n'était plus lui depuis bien longtemps. Ici, il n'avait plus rien, juste l'éternité et ses deux compagnons pour toujours.

Comment faire lorsque l'on vous arrache tout et qu'il faut se relever, qu'il faut se relever alors que vous êtes si démuni face à la réalité des choses ? Et puis, comment faire lorsque personne n'ose vous regarder dans les yeux parce qu'ils ont peur, seule votre présence suffit à les paralyser sur place. Ou bien ils vous détestent, ne vous font pas confiance. Dans tous les cas, vous n'êtes rien et ne serez rien parce que l'on vous considère comme rien. Alors tout simplement comment faire ?

Marshall fixait un point fixe, il regardait au loin, perdu dans ses pensées, un sentiment de colère le dominait. Lui aussi y avait désespérément cru il n'arrivait pas à accepter la réalité, se dire qu'il était réellement mort là-bas d'une atroce manière, que tout le monde le pensait mort alors qu'il était « vivant » dans un autre monde.

Et puis, les autres les fuyaient comme la peste, même les deux alchimistes avaient avoué qu'ils n'avaient pas confiance en eux lors de leur rencontre.

Il était en colère, tout simplement, certes, la vie d'humain qu'il connaissait n'était pas des meilleures, mais elle lui plaisait, lui convenait malgré tout, malgré ses erreurs, alors pourquoi l'avoir détruit pour créer un corps artificiel, quel était le réel but hormis assouvir son orgueil ? Il se rendit compte que c'était le propre de l'homme et cela le dégoûtait.

Mika, elle, se sentait piétinée, comme si on avait fouillé dans les abysses de sa vie. Même si Yohann avait partagé un peu de ses souvenirs, cette fois-ci, il lui avait carrément volé, elle se sentait violée de l'intérieur, comme si quelqu'un l'avait dérobé d'elle-même. Elle avait l'impression d'être juste vide, comme si la vie avait perdu une réelle raison d'être logique.

Les souvenirs, c'est ce qui construit une personne. Elle en venait même à se demander si l'humanité existait. Elle l'avait tué, œil pour œil, dent pour dent, mais elle en voulait encore terriblement à ce sale type pour ce qu'ils avaient fait à ces frères. Sa haine n'avait pas disparu, et sa vengeance ne l'avait pas assez satisfaite, loin de là.

Mais le pire, c'était de se dire que Mikaël Andreï Milkovitch n'avait laissé aucun héritage à part de la pitié à Gotham, qui allait pleurer sur sa tombe ? Même avait-elle une tombe, ou juste une croix en bois ? Combien d'hypocrites allaient dire qu'ils étaient attristés de sa disparition mais qui jubileraient à l'intérieur d'eux-même ?

-C'est fini...On a tout perdu et on va devoir attendre des millénaires comme ça... C'est pas une vie... La vie, c'était ce qu'on avait avant... même si ce n'était pas une des meilleures... souffla Danny après une heure de silence tandis que le soleil commençait à se lever.

Mika leva la tête et le transperça des yeux comme pour le sonder, même si elle souffrait, il était hors de question de passer un millénaire à se lamenter sur son sort.

-Il faut pas dire des choses comme ça Dan', et puis... Envy avait raison, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à quelque chose derrière cette quête...

Marshall transperça à son tour la jeune femme avec un regard brisé de colère.

-Non Mika, Dan' a raison, c'est fini ! On a plus rien et les autres connards nous détestent tous dès qu'ils voient ça ! Il montra du doigt ses pupilles reptiliennes qui luisaient à travers l'obscurité. C'est fini ! Que tu le veuilles ou non, on est bloqué pour l'éternité, et on sera même certainement encore en vie même si la Terre explosait !

Mika fut abasourdie par de telles paroles qu'elle fut prise à son tout d'un élan de colère. Elle se leva en rajustant sa veste avant de s'exprimer sur un ton froid, un ton qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé avec l'un d'eux depuis Gotham.

 _ **Si tu veux avoir, un jour, une meilleure situation, il faut te battre, coûte que coûte.**_

-Alors vous êtes comme ça ?! Dès qu'il y a un problème vous abandonnez ? _Pourquoi on recommencerait pas une nouvelle vie, je sais pas moi, peut-être moins illégal, une vie qui nous apporterait du bonheur pour une fois, pas des malheurs ! Autant faire honneur à ceux qui nous ont aidé !_ Et puis d't'façons, c'est pas comme si à Gotham on était pas déjà des rebuts de la société, tout le monde nous fuyait même sans ça Marshall, elle pointa à son tour ses pupilles scintillantes, alors en quoi ça change aujourd'hui? Dites-moi en quoi ça change !

Elle se tue comme si elle attendait une réponse qui ne viendrait jamais, elle s'assit essoufflée et croisa ses jambes sur elle-même en se refermant dans son petit monde. En fait, elle préférait clairement ne plus se souvenir de son passé, de toutes ses choses qui l'avaient blessé pendant longtemps. Marshall fronça soudain les sourcils, ses paroles lui étaient familières. Il réprima un frisson se disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une coïncidence quand Mika reprit la parole.

 _-Faites ce que vous voulez, mais en tout cas j'attendrais pas mille ans que vous fassiez un choix..._

Sa voix se brisa à ses paroles, elle avait beau ne pas se laisser démonter par la situation, elle souffrait autant qu'eux, comme si les remords et les regrets s'accumulaient. Comme si on lui avait définitivement arraché la moindre trace d'elle. Elle ressentait une profonde lassitude, on lui avait volé ses souvenirs pour lui rendre tout froissés comme de vulgaire bout de papiers, même s'ils l'étaient déjà, froissés, et ce, depuis bien longtemps.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire tournait en boucle dans la tête du jeune homme, était-il possible qu'il ait prédit ce moment ? Non, ça paraissait trop gros, ce n'était pas concevable.

 _-Je t'ai toujours envié, tu sais..._ murmura Danny.

Mika ne répondit pas attendant la suite de la phrase. Elle sentit qu'on s'asseyait à sa droite, cela devait être Marshall puisque Danny était déjà assis à sa gauche. Il ne disait rien, il restait juste spectateur horrifié de voir à quel point ce flash ressemblait au moment présent.

- _Toute ta vie, tu t'es toujours relevé, t'as jamais abandonné malgré tout ce qui te tombait dessus..._ J'étais pas aussi fort que toi, je l'ai jamais été... J'étais juste un lâche... Alors je t'en voulais d'avoir la force d'avancer pendant que moi, je restais bloqué constamment à chaque obstacle...

Mika se retint presque de rire, c'était la chose la plus absurde qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle poussa un long soupir en regardant le tatouage qui s'étendait le long de sa main avant de lui répondre.

 _-J'ai jamais avancé, je me laissais juste sombrer jusqu'à ce que mon heure arrive, c'est tout. Je me suis jamais battu_ pour m'en sortir, je me battais juste en attendant de mourir, je me contentais d'encaisser et d'attendre de partir, rien de plus.

Ses frères relevèrent la tête en même temps réalisant que Mika parlait de son ancienne vie, ils comprirent directement que la mémoire lui était revenue, mais à ce stade-là plus rien ne les choquaient. Ils se sentirent mal pour la jeune femme qui aurait préféré garder certaines choses enterrées.

-J'ai juste arrêté d'attendre la mort parce que dans cette vie, elle ne viendra certainement jamais...

Elle se releva et prit la direction de l'escalier désirant rester seule quelques instants. Ce qu'elle venait de leur avouer était l'un de ses plus sombres secrets. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais révélé à personne.

Danny et Marshall restèrent assis jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre enfin. Mika n'était toujours pas revenue préférant réfléchir seule sur la suite de leur plan. Elle revint quelques heures après pour leur annoncer d'une voix monotone et froide.

-Pour l'instant, on trouve une maison ou je sais pas, un endroit où loger... On doit allé à l'hôtel chercher nos affaires, ça va pas être une tâche facile, je propose qu'on y aille la nuit. On doit être aussi recherché maintenant... On va devoir la jouer fine... Mais bon, dites vous que c'est comme à Gotham... Sauf qu'il n'y aura pas la chauve-pourrie pour nous envoyer à Arkham.

Elle attendit que les deux hommes se lèvent en douceur et commencent leur route à la recherche d'une planque. Finalement, Marshall se décida à rompre le silence.

-Mika... Tu crois réellement qu'on va s'en sortir maintenant ?

La concernée lui sourit timidement avant de lui répondre gentiment brisant le ton glacial, ce qui surpris presque ses frères qui n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre un tel sonorité dans sa voix.

-Bien sûr, on a connu pire comme situation, pas vrai ?

Ils continuèrent leur marche, seulement dans une ambiance différente comme s'ils se sentaient ôtés d'un poids presque soulagés d'avoir découvert la vérité. Marshall, alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées se demandant où il avait entendu ses paroles, releva la tête lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit, ce qu'il avait entendu la veille, les paroles de Ed, était-ce possible qu'il s'agisse du futur également ?

Ils trouvèrent une planque plutôt facilement, c'était un ancien entrepôt encore en état heureusement pour eux, on ne changeait pas les bonnes habitudes. Il était situé à une centaine de mètres de l'hôtel, au moins ici, ils seraient tranquilles le temps de récupérer leur affaire et de commencer un nouveau départ. Et puis, personne ne se douterait qu'ils seraient aussi prêt du bâtiment.

L'homonculus pestait contre lui-même et contre tous ses imbéciles. Encore une fois, il ne savait pas où aller, parce que encore une fois, il avait tout perdu. Il ne savait même pas si ses trois idiots étaient rentrés, en vue de l'attitude inquiète du nabot et de sa boite de conserve qui lui servait de frère, il était persuadé que c'était un échec et que l'ex petit ami de la jeune femme avait été tué. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pendant quelques instants, puis il se ravisa se rappelant qu'il était toujours aussi énervé auprès de la jeune femme.

Agacé, il shoota dans un bout de papier qui effectua plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter dans une flaque d'eau. Pfff ! C'était si pitoyable pensait-il en son fort intérieur. Il était persuadé d'une manière ou d'une autre que Mika avait encore eu un peu de sentiments vis-à-vis de ce type, enfin, la jalousie l'en persuadait plutôt.

Et il se retrouvait là, à chercher quoi faire, encore une fois. Parfois l'éternité était étouffante. Torturer ? Non, il était trop de mauvaise humeur pour ça. Tuer ? Comment pouvait-il apprécier le sang des humains qui coulaient sur ses mains s'il était d'aussi mauvaise humeur ?

Il reshoota dans le bout de papier pour la peine qui s'en alla rouler une nouvelle fois une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Sa vie ne se constituait que de tuer et torturer, il lui manquait quelques choses, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. D'une part, il enviait terriblement les frères Elric, ils avaient toujours quelques choses à faire, à dire, même si la plupart du temps, c'était pour s'attirer des problèmes.

Et puis zut ! Si c'était ainsi, il allait s'amuser, s'amuser à quoi, il ne savait pas encore, mais il trouverait. Il était puissant, il n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre, et encore moins de trois imbéciles dont l'une était colérique.

Les couloirs étaient sombres et pas un chat ne se promenait dans les couloirs. Ils avaient choisi le bon moment pour venir, il devait bien être 4h du matin. Visiblement, Mustang avait ramené les hommes de main à leurs casernes, pour le plus grand soulagement des trois homonculus.

A peine arrivé devant la porte que Danny se demanda s'ils n'avaient pas pris soin de changer la serrure, ce serait bien leur veine. Au moins, il savait comment en crocheter une.

Il n'eut pas à le faire par chance. La porte s'ouvrit lentement et la brève lumière du couloir s'infiltra dans la chambre. Tout était resté à sa place depuis leur départ à l'exception que leurs ambitions n'étaient pas les mêmes. C'est la tête ailleurs que Marshall entra pour récupérer son sac, il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus ici. Tout cet hôtel lui donnait envie de vomir.

Les trois jeunes gens se dépêchèrent dans une attitude des plus sombres. Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un mouvement de plus que la lumière s'alluma les aveuglant pendant quelques secondes.

-AAAAAAAH ! Hurlèrent-ils à l'unisson prêt à se battre avant de voir Edward assis sur le canapé à les attendre patiemment, dans sa traditionnelle veste rouge, les bras croisés.

-T'es qu'un idiot d'imbécile ! Comment j'ai fait pour ne pas sentir ta présence ! Hurla Mika encore au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-A force de traîner avec vous, j'ai appris à me faire discret...

-Grand frère !

-Ed !

Au même moment, Winry et Al débarquèrent dans la chambre avec un regard d'horreur avant de se rendre compte que tout le monde les dévisageait. C'est ainsi que les retrouvailles se firent, sans grande émotion, juste une énorme quantité de peur et de sursaut.

Les trois humains forcèrent les trois homonculus à s'asseoir, une discussion s'imposait impérativement.

-Hors de question qu'on vous laisse partir comme ça, déclara Edward solennellement décidé à rester sur sa position.

Aucun ne répondit attendant patiemment qu'il poursuive, ce qu'il ne fit malheureusement pas. Alors ils se contentèrent tous de se regarder en silence. Winry lança un regard à la jeune femme, elle était assise prête à repartir, le regard froid, les bras croisés. La mécanicienne d'automail frissonna se rendant compte que la jeune femme qu'elle avait connu n'était pas ici aujourd'hui.

Danny fuyait le regard, comme si la honte l'accablait. Il se sentait mal. L'idée de ne jamais revoir ses proches l'attristait. Surtout, comment se portait sa famille, il ne voulait absolument pas que quinconce ne lise en lui. Il n'avait pas envie de passer pour le plus faible du groupe, mais cette pensée le culpabilisait. Sa mère, son père, sa copine, c'était les êtres les plus chers qu'il avait dans le monde, il s'était accroché à cette idée, et ça, ni Marshall et Mika, ni Ed, Al et Winry ne pourraient lui retirer.

-Quand Al et moi avons perdu notre corps, reprit Ed brisant toute forme de pensée et de silence, il fixait intensément son main de métal, on s'était promis de les retrouver coûte que coûte... On a découvert des choses monstrueuses, on a rencontré plus d'un obstacle, mais beaucoup de personnes se sont pliés en quatre pour nous aider, certaines se sont même sacrifiées... Au final, on a réussi à retrouver le corps de Al, mais le mien, je ne le récupérerais jamais. Je suis destiné à vivre avec mon péché ultime jusqu'à ma mort, si je peux le faire, alors vous aussi. Ne refusez pas l'aide des autres, _et puis, peu importe que vous l'ayez tué, il aurait certainement fait d'autres victimes. On est là pour vous aider, après tout, c'est ce que font des amis, non ?_

Lorsqu'il eut fini son monologue, le silence revint à sa place. Marshall et Danny regardèrent Mika pour attendre son avis. Elle semblait y réfléchir, seulement, elle remarqua leur regard.

-C'est pas à moi de décider de ce que vous voulez faire. Arrêtez de vous reposer sur mes décisions, regardez où ça nous a mené. Faites ce que bon vous semble ! C'est VOTRE vie ! S'emporta-t-elle avant de prendre sa tête entre ses mains.

Ses frères baissèrent les yeux comprenant sa réaction, ils ne savaient pas comment aborder le sujet avec elle. Ou peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas envie. Ses démons étaient internes, elle se fichait éperdument des autres tout simplement. Dans un hochement de tête, Marshall et Danny acquiescèrent.

-ça marche, on accepte votre aide.

Les humains de la pièce parurent soulagés seulement, Mika n'avait pas encore donné son avis. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle transperça Ed du regard.

-ça n'enlève pas le problème principal, nous sommes désormais des criminels...

Al se gratta le crâne et clarifia sa voix comme pour annoncer qu'il allait parler après tout ce silence.

-Vous avez été acquitté, Yohann n'était qu'un étranger dans ce monde, personne ne le connaissait. Et puis, nous avons tous fait des erreurs ici...

Mika le dévisagea, elle n'aimait pas cette version finale. _Tout était bien qui finissait bien pour eux ?_ Ils étaient acquittés, ils pourraient recommencer une nouvelle vie, mais à quel prix ? Les démons du passé ? Perdre tout ce qui leur était cher ? Ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le choix après tout.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle tourna la tête avant de répondre.

-Très bien, je suis partante bande de nases...


	24. Chapter 24

Edward s'était encore attiré des ennuis, certainement pour la millième fois. Il commençait à croire que les problèmes venaient à lui comme avec un aimant.

Aujourd'hui, son problème s'appelait Yukio, c'était un voleur plutôt expérimenté qui ne manquait pas de lui faire des coups en douce pendant sa course poursuite.

Il courait à sa recherche après l'avoir vu braquer la banque de Central, il était sur place lorsque cela était arrivé et désormais, il galopait comme un lapin après ce voleur entre les petites ruelles étroites qui devenaient de plus en plus éloignées du centre.

Hormis cet accident, il faisait très beau aujourd'hui, ce qui agaça encore plus Edward qui était pourtant en congé à la base, il allait devoir se retrouver à faire un rapport à son insupportable supérieur, autrement appelé Généralissime Mustang, ou le flame-alchemist, ou Roy, tout dépendait de la personne encore.

Soudain, il s'aperçut que le voleur se dirigeait tout droit, il n'y avait pas d'autres chemins. Une idée lui effleura l'esprit, un sourire espiègle s'étira sur son visage et il joignit ses mains avant de les taper sur le sol avec une rapidité époustouflante. Un mur se dressa soudain devant le voleur l'empêchant de continuer son chemin.

L'homme se retourna et Ed put enfin le distinguer correctement. Il avait de longs cheveux bruns, des yeux marrons, mais surtout, une horrible cicatrice qui s'étendait le long de son front. Il était d'ailleurs bien plus grand que le Fullmétal.

Le brigand se retournait sur lui-même cherchant la moindre issue, un escalier, n'importe quoi. Mais rien, Ed était plutôt fier de son coup, il l'avait piégé comme un rat.

-Tu penses avoir réussi à m'attraper espèce de petit alchimiste ! Mais crois-moi, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac ! Cria celui-ci.

Ed ne savait pas comment prendre l'insulte qu'il venait de lui lancer, il l'avait traité d'alchimiste, c'était plutôt cool non ? Enfin, il se rappelait surtout du mot précédant alchimiste. « Petit ». Un frisson le parcourut et il s'apprêta à répondre énervé comme à son habitude.

Seulement, il vit l'homme plonger sa main dans sa veste et en un quart de temps à peine, il en sortit un pistolet. Ed ne le vit que trop tard et le voleur le pointa sur lui et pressa sur la détente.

Une détonation assourdissante se fit entendre, l'odeur de la poudre à canon se fit sentir embaumant la rue et Ed qui pensait avoir été blessé se rendit compte qu'il était tombé par terre et que quelque chose de lourd appuyait sur lui.

Non, il n'était pas tombé, on l'avait poussé. Et quand à cette chose lourde, il reconnut de fidèles prunelles violettes qui lui lancèrent un regard plein de malice avant de se fondre en masque de colère.

La jeune femme se releva en jurant contre le trou qui s'était formé dans son collant. Elle maudissait le voleur avant de s'approcher de lui en un bond et de lui coller un coup de poing mémorable l'assommant directement.

—Mon collant ! J'hallucine ! Hurla-t-elle avant de remettre un coup de pied dans la tête de l'homme complètement KO.

Ed, après avoir récupéré son ouïe, soupira en se relevant et en époussetant sa chemise.

—J'ai failli mourir et tout ce qui te préoccupe c'est ton collant ? S'exclama-t-il complètement ahuri par son attitude.

Quand il la vit se retourner brusquement en tremblant de colère, il comprit instinctivement son erreur et fut cette fois tenté de fuir dans la direction opposée.

—Justement, parlons-en ! Pourquoi il faut toujours que tu fonces tête baissée dans les emmerdes ! Tu as de la chance que je sois là !

Elle s'approcha comme une furie vers lui avant de lui tirer l'oreille pendant qu'il gémissait de douleur.

—Je vais en toucher quelques mots à Winry, tu vas voir !

Elle le relâcha avant de soupirer et de grommeler dans son coin que l'alchimiste n'était qu'un incapable nid à problème.

—Eh, j'avais pas prévu qu'il avait une arme ! Et puis, c'est mon boulot de défendre ces gens ! Se défendit le jeune homme.

—Peut-être mais tu as baissé ta garde comme un idiot ! Tu es tombé bien bas dans mon estime pour ce coup-là !

—Commandant Fullmétal ! Vous allez bien ?!

Edward se retourna brusquement avant de voir apparaître la police de Central qui accourait pour attraper le voleur. L'alchimiste se retourna une nouvelle fois pour lancer un regard à Mika qui visiblement avait déjà disparu se doutant de l'arrivée des policiers. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils découvrent leur existence ou même le lien qu'ils entretenaient.

—Ouais, il est tout à vous... soupira Edward qui s'apprêta à se rendre dans le bureau du Flame-alchemist pour rédiger son rapport et lui transmettre dans les heures qui suivaient. Et dire qu'initialement, il était là pour retirer de l'argent !

Une heure ! Il s'en était plutôt bien sorti, il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied pour être libéré juste à temps. Il salua les autres subordonnés d'un geste et se dirigea vers le bureau du Généralissime. Il toqua se disant qu'il n'en avait que pour quelques minutes, mais décidément aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

On l'invita à entrer et il salua le lieutenant Hawkeye toujours fidèle à son poste et à sa promesse.

—Voici mon rapport sur le voleur de la banque de Central, se pressa-t-il de dire avant de tourner les pieds et de partir au plus vite persuadé de s'en sortir indemne.

—Fullmétal, deux minutes, commença Mustang avec toujours cette voix suave qui faisait tomber tant de filles.

Ed grimaça en entendant qu'on l'appelait, ça ne signifiait rien de bon à ses yeux. Il se retourna et fixa de son regard doré son supérieur qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique contrairement à Riza qui le regardait avec encouragement.

—J'ai une mission pour toi...

Il n'en avait donc jamais fini avec tout ça...


End file.
